The Immortal King
by BadListener
Summary: Seme Yugi x Uke Yami. Some Atemu x Heba run-ins. Full summary inside. No FLAMES Allowed
1. Prologue

Summary: One hundred thousand years is a long time for anyone to be alive, more so on the lines of ruling over an entire kingdom of Vampires and Humans alone. The Kng of his land went through many trial to keep his territory safe for as long as he lived and that included the people that lived inside its boundaries. He went through countless wars with his neighboring territories as he has seen much bloodshed. He has seen his best friends and family die of old age while he stayed a healthy twenty year old man, never aging a day when he should have been an eighty or ninety years old. Heck, people used to call him the King of Games, now when people on Earth saw him they called him The Immortal King. The Immortal King did have a nice ring to it, yet it still hurt that he could not die easily. That was the last time he went to Earth, his last human friend had passed on that day and he felt lonely, though he still had his brother back on the other planet, which had been named by The Immortal King himself, as Immorus.

 **NOTES YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE READING:**

 **1.) This was another idea that I had as I was writing New Families and Past Event (Yes, for some reason I keep going back to that story with different ideas, but I had a few ideas that either involved someone's death or another person's death. So yeah, people loved that story, so here is another.)**

 **2.) Yami passed on after the duel between Yugi.**

 **3.) Damian(If I mention him at any point) is not a hunter and is Yugi's original father. So Tyro has nothing to do with the family.**

 **4.) The hunters war had ended way early on during ten-thousand year.**

 **5.) Rose does not exist, nor does Amelia.**

 **6.) Atemu had NOT gone to Egypt for twelve years and has lived with Senna, Damian, Solomon and Yugi ever since. Yugi and Atemu are on good terms. Yugi does not have the scar over his shoulder, chest, stomach and hip(You get the idea).**

 **7.) Yugi, the four Lords as well as their mates will still have the same abilities as in NFAPE, as well as their wings and tails, excepts for Yugi and Atemu that is, they will not have the wings and tail, so keep these facts in mind when reading though. I'll probably explain it in the story later on.**

Pairings: JoeyXSeto, RyoXBakura, MalikXMarik. Eventually AtemuXHeba, and YugiXYami

 **Warning:** BoyXBoy, Mpregs(though I won't go into much detail this time around).

 **Again, this story will be similar to NFAPE with the time line of Immorus. Note that Yugi is the first ever Vampire that is created for Immorus's time.**

Enjoy :3

* * *

Prologue: In the beginning

In the beginning there was nothing, nothing on this empty planet that had no name. Immor had his reasons for wanting to create this plant, yet the ruler that he had wanted was living on his cousins planet, called Earth, was not of age as he was probably just being born.

Earth's time line was currently around the year of nineteen-eighty-three.

Eighteen years of this guys life passed on Earth. Ra's script for him had ended as he had fulfilled his spirit friends wishes in getting his missing name back and sending him to the afterlife.

Immor had watched the entire duel until he went back to the unnamed planet that was waiting to be used.

Six month to a year later after that duel had occurred when Immor decided that it was time. He saw from the outside of this mans parents home that he had visitors, teleporting his way inside he listened to them all talk.

"Yugi, your height never seems to amaze me every time I see you." Joey commented plopping down onto the sofa nearby.

Yugi blinked "Hey, I'm just happy that I grew to this height. Dad thought that I had taken mom's height after all this time." Yugi said fiddling with the fireplace as it was winter.

"Still, I guess we can't call you squirt or pipe squeak anymore." Seto grumbled, though he was kind of happy that someone else was around his height. He was getting lonely being the only tall person around, oddly enough as it was.

Yugi smirked tossing another few handfuls of wood chips into the fire when Solomon came into the room with his own son, Damian, who carried a small box of papers. Damian dropped the box next to Yugi while Solomon said "You can also burn that stuff as well Yugi. I don't need them anymore." Solomon told him as Damian had already gone back to working in the shop where Senna had taken over for him until he came back.

Shrugging Yugi tossed a couple sheets into the fire, making sure that it stayed lit. Tiredly letting out a breath Yugi asked "Really guys, what is the real reason you all came here. I know that you didn't just come here to chat with me about my height."

Ryo shifted uncomfortably on the chair he sat in before deciding to get to the point, explaining to Yugi what was up.

In all honesty Yugi was surprised that they all thought that they could get him and Atemu to go ice skating with them all and it actually worked. Yugi and Atemu went with them, after Yugi finished burning the stuff inside the box, and had been gone for many hours, just getting back before dark. Entering the house Senna had called from the kitchen that dinner was almost finished and to go wash up.

* * *

Yugi woke in a cold sweat at two in the morning panting, beads of sweat rolled down his face. After a couple minutes he flung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands. His mind was in deep thought.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yugi said aloud. He then thought in question ' _What was that?'_ Yugi then heard another voice talk to him, shooting his gaze in the direction of that voice.

"You are awake curious one."

"Who are you, why are you in my room." Yugi demanded standing up, going to the window to open the blinds so light could shine into the room. Turning around Yugi spotted a black dot towards the ceiling in one of the corners of the room.

The black dot began moving and soon was flapping its wings, flying on over to the bed that Yugi had just been occupying.

"Who are you?" Yugi questioned once more.

Turning towards Yugi "Sorry for my rudeness, I am Immor, Ra's cousin."

"What do you want with me, I'm of no help if you're looking for some kind of duel."

Immor shook his little bat head "No no, none of the sort. Nothing that would involve technology that already excites, though I do need your help." Immor responded.

Yugi could only listen at this point since he did not know what Immor's proposition was as of yet.

"I need your help. You see I am creating my own planet, similar to Earth as you will need to breath. I need you to have control over these creatures and build a civilization for them. These creatures already know how to build out of rock, trees, clay, etcetera. Everything that is easy to make on earth, they can make."

Yugi became confused, asking "Wait, when you say creatures, you mean…"

"Vampires" Was the easy way to put it. Yugi's jaw hung open "Vampires, the fairy tale Vampires that drink blood from humans."

Immor nodded "Something like those in the books, but a lot different. I will explain how they are different if you agree with my offering. Oh and one more thing, you yourself would have to become a Vampire in order to get control over them."

Sighing "The way you're saying this makes me think that I have no choice in saying no to you. Is that it?" He asked.

Immor smiled "Pretty much, besides I am the one who originally gave your person design over to Ra, so basically you belong to me and have no say in declining. So what do you say, will you help me make this dream of mine a reality." Immor said "Also if you would like, you could come back here within a year to ask a friend or a family member to join you. With knowing this, would you still come with me."

Thinking Yugi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, beginning to pull out a blank piece of paper, ripping it into three strips and writing the same thing on each one with the different names of his family members on it.

 _Atemu,_

 _Going on yet another trip. I'm going by myself but I will be back on this very day next year, December 15th. Just letting you know so don't freak out that I'm not here for a year._

 _Yugi._

He did the same thing to the note he would leave for his parents and his Grandfather.

Picking up his phone Yugi sent a message to Joey, Seto, Malik, Ryo, Mokuba and Tristan.

 _Won't be back for a year, going on another trip. Be back next year this very day, December 15th, see you then._

 _Don't send a message back, will not be taking my phone with me on this one._

Yugi sent that to everyone before turning off his phone, preserving the battery life. Opening his bedroom door Yugi went into each of the rooms for each note to whom it was specified to. Once done Yugi slipped his shoes on and returned to his room, slipping his coat on that hang behind his door.

"Alright, you made me, so what do you want me to do first?" Yugi asked while Immor smiled, teleporting them both back to Immor's home that he somewhat shared with Ra, yet separated from him to not know what he was doing behind his back and without permission.

* * *

The year quickly passed once Yugi had been turned into the first Vampire, Yugi receiving an ability of fire as a gift to protect these people from dinosaurs that were also placed on the planet. Humans that had been trained to survive in new environments were also turned, about five hundred for the time being, before being transported to the unknown planet after Yugi was explained what the difference was between Earth's depiction of them and this planet's actual depiction.

Yugi had quickly gotten the upper hand over the new vampire and had a steady food supply and housing environment set.

Soon after that had happened the mining team dug up the most hardest material on the planet as Yugi somehow already knew how to make a weapon to combine with his ability. This was most likely Immor's idea to place this kind of information inside his head.

This then gave Yugi the idea to make weapons for the other vampires who knew an ability like he did, teaching them to protect the surrounding area around their camp site.

Immor also gave Yugi five hundred more vampires, bumping the total of vampires up to one thousand.

Soon after these months have passed, houses then were being made out of brick and wood planks from just plain stone and tree logs. Immor then had brought Yugi back to Earth when the fifteenth of December had rolled around. Immor placed Yugi smack-dab in the middle of his parents backyard while his family and all his friends were staring at him through the living room back window, confusion written all over their faces.

Shaking his head snow flew off, leaving his hair even more messed up than it already was. Making his way through the back door he steps into the house.

The first thing that Yugi expected from anybody, as the first to say it was Joey "Where did you go!" He exclaimed standing up along with Senna who looked worried and curious at the same time.

Yugi walked into the room, making his way over to the fire place and leaned against the wall with arms crossed. He then began explaining to them.

After almost an hour Yugi finished he then demonstrated his ability after placing a piece of wood into the fireplace, lighting it. Everyone, accepts Seto, became surprised.

Seto sighed "What is with things always appearing in front of you about Gods and or stuff about magic."

Shrugging Yugi slide down the wall, tired of standing as he had been constantly been standing and moving around for about a year, never really having the chance to sit down besides when he slept "I don't know, maybe the stuff that happened with Atem was just to get me ready for when Immor showed up to take me over there. Immor did say he owned me no matter what I didn't agree with him, so I didn't really have a choice to not go with him that morning." Yugi said.

He then changed the subject "So who wants to come with me." Yugi turned to Joey and Seto.

Both declined since the two had just started going out two months after Yugi had vanished.

Next was Ryo and Malik who also declined, both also going out with each other six months ago.

Shaking his head Yugi turned to Tristan, who declined his offer. Something about just getting into the college he was going for.

Mokuba said he wanted to do a lot more things here on Earth.

Solomon said that he was to old and would not be of much help lifting rocks. Yugi could understand his reasoning.

Senna and Damian were married and didn't want to be separated anytime soon, as Yugi told them that he could only bring one person with him.

Atemu was the last person, but Solomon had to bring up a certain point "Atemu, what are your thoughts on this after what happened to you a few weeks ago."

Yugi became curious "What was that?" Not really knowing what did happen as he was gone during that time.

Atemu sighed in distress "The question is, what did I do. I dated this girl for about two months. Had a lot in common, went on dates almost every weekend, in general, we had fun...Then two weeks ago she tells me one day while out, 'Oh, things aren't working out' and leaves."

Yugi clicked his tongue "You were probably being cheated on, that or she found someone else while dating you."

"Probably, that's what I thought." Atemu went quiet for a moment "It wouldn't hurt if I did go, though I do need to quit my other job before going."

"That alright, you don't need to come with me today. I'll be back next Monday to get you." Yugi stated, leaving to his room, returning downstairs with a few things, such as his laptop, phone and a small bag that could be strapped around his waist or back, as something secret was placed inside. Yugi also wrote down some things on a piece of paper as he set down the laptop and phone in front of Seto. Handing the paper to him Yugi asked "Could you possibly delete everything on there for me, as I will not be needing those anymore."

Seto nodded "I can do that." He then opened up the laptop, beginning to completely wipe out Yugi's stuff since that is what he asked for.

Yugi clipped the small bag to his back, heading for the back door but Senna stopped him "Are you leaving already. Can't you stay for a few days." She asked while turned around on the sofa that faced the kitchen.

"Sorry I can't. The people don't even know that I'm gone. They probably think that I'm cleaning myself off in some lake, so I can't stay much longer." Yugi turned, but before he could leave, yet again something stopped him as a falcon flew through its own portal and latched onto his sleeve. As well as Immor chasing after the falcon.

"Wait, I must ask you something before you leave!" The falcon shouted accidentally into his ear. Yugi instantly grabbed the bird's beak "Do you have to shout, I am right here Ra!" Yugi snapped.

"Sorry, I have a favor to ask. Would you please take these with you." Ra asked materializing all the Millennium Items onto the table.

Everybody in the house became shocked, not seeing something like this happening after about two in a half years have passed. It has been awhile since everyone has seen those again.

"Why?" Was all Yugi could say, wondering why Ra would want him to take those with him.

"Cause, I do not want other people digging them up to use them without permission. I removed what little magic that was still inside as well as the souls that have been floating around them still. Right now they are just pure gold, do what you wish with them." Ra then left, leaving Immor sitting on Yugi's shoulder.

Sighing Yugi remove the bag from his back, placing all the items inside with the other gold thing that was already inside the bag, once again placing the bag on his back.

With that Yugi reminded Atemu once more "I'll be back next Monday. Make sure that you have everything that you want done and or erased before I get here. After that we won't be coming back for a couple years."

Yugi then told Immor to take him back before something else prevented him from getting back to that unknown planet the he himself will have to name soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this sneak preview of what is to come.


	2. 100,000 Years

Back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy! ^w^

Sorry that it was late, busy doing some things.

* * *

Chapter 1: 100,000 Years

Immorus has preserved life for one hundred thousand years already, though it could have been alive for many more years before Immor decided to place the first Vampire on Immorus. The first would have been the only Vampire to know such a thing during that time.

The Emperor, they call the first nowadays, and Immor, the God of this world, talked in secret when they were alone. The Emperor was the only one who knew of Immor's true form, besides the other forms he takes on when he visits the other eleven territories that he created years after the Emperor was placed on Immorus.

Nowadays the Emperor had been forced to raise his Mansion up into the air as the town was always in a ruckus with noise and loud music.

Not many humans or vampires knew this but, the Emperor had grown old. Not old on the outside, but on the inside. He was tired of living yet his immunity to gold, the only thing that could kill vampires, had occurred during the last war he had with the hunters.

The hunters were a group of rebellious humans during the first five-thousand years as those wars went on through to ten-thousand year, which ended up ending those wars once and for all. After the hunters had vanished, the rest of the humans didn't have a problem with what their Emperor decided, as long as they were not on the end of his bad stick, they were fine with anything he did.

As the years went on after the wars with the hunters, their neighboring territories decided that they wanted the Vampires technology. Before the vampires knew it, they were once again thrown into war. Eleven more wars had to be fought in order to keep what the Emperor had created for all the other vampires and humans that lived underneath him in check.

A few years before thirty-thousand the Emperor had just about given up, as well as his brother, Lord Atemu. The two had no other person that they could communicate with on a everyday basis. They didn't trust the people in town to tell them stuff what they did not need to know. Once thirty-thousand years came Joey and Seto had become of age, their eighteenth birthday, to remember everything from their past life. They remembered Yugi, who was their friend, and Atemu, their friends younger brother. Soon enough both Seto and Joey ran into Yugi in town, Yugi being happy as hell to finally see a familiar face after thirty-thousand years.

After ten-thousand more years two more familiar face remember Yugi, Atemu, Joey, the second Lord of the Palace, and Seto, Lord Joey's husband.

Joey had been turned, by Yugi, five years after he remember. He then became the second Lord as he already had two abilities to utilize. Having two abilities was rare right off the bat, but it also meant that Joey had much more stamina than anyone else. Two years later Joey married Seto, as Seto was then turned during their wedding night as it was a custom to a vampire to turn your mate once married.

The two new faces were Ryo and Bakura.

Ryo remembered and quickly ran into Atemu.

Bakura was a bit hesitant at first as he remembered what horrible things he did in his first and second past life. He wasn't sure if the others would let him in after they found out that he was alive as well, judging that they also knew if he could remember.

Within a few months Yugi could tell that someone was always watching them when they were in town, quickly pulling Bakura out into the open to reveal his face. Everyone in the small group were shocked, yet let Bakura join them to figure out if he was good or bad. Mostly Yugi would be able to tell something like that within a few hours of talking with him.

Ryo, after six years after talking with Yugi, was turned. He then became the third Lord of the Palace from how strong his ability was. After a couple more years Ryo realized that Bakura was actually friendly once he got to know him, though he still had his devious side to him on some occasions, though it was tolerable at times. A year after that Ryo married Bakura, Bakura being turned the night of their wedding.

Ten-thousand years after Ryo and Bakura showed up, so did Malik and Marik.

Once Marik remembered he went looking for Lord Bakura, racing through the Palace gates in search of him. That day was the most chaotic day after thirty-thousand millennium, as guards all around the Palace had been chasing Marik around. Once Yugi could make out the person being chased from his office, he instantly stopped everyone in their tracks by grabbing Marik by the collar and dragging him into the lounge where all the Lords were currently resting.

Marik calmed down instantly after he saw Bakura as he jumped on him, questions being fired off for who knows how long.

A few weeks later Malik bumped into Joey and Seto. Instantly after he was taken to see Yugi who had been in his office the entire day, sleeping on the couch that was in there. A note lay across his stomach, Joey read the note ' _Going to sleep for three weeks, wake me up then.'_

Joey groaned "At least sleep in your own bed man!" Joey snapped crumpling the paper and tossing it into the trash bin. Both Seto and Joey heaved his heavy dead weight up to his room, tossing him into bed and covered him up. Both Lords and Malik left to the lounge as they had to wait for Yugi to finish his sleep to find out what Malik would be doing now that he could remember everyone. During the meantime Marik showed up and followed Malik around, helping him out since Marik, having his own body, was new to him instead of sharing a body with Malik.

After three weeks Joey woke Yugi, Yugi becoming aware of Malik's reincarnation. It wasn't news to him since both Ryo and Bakura were reincarnated around the same year, so why couldn't these two.

After four years Malik asked Yugi to be turned, Yugi not minding since he could sense that Malik had an interesting ability hidden inside him. Once turned Malik became the fourth and final Lord of the Palace. Three years later Malik married Marik and Marik was then turned on their wedding night.

The question that everyone, besides Bakura and Marik, asked Yugi when they first met back up with him was, what did he do with all of the Millennium Items that Ra told him that he could have the day Yugi told them about this place.

Well that answer was obvious. Every time they asked he told them "I melted them all down and made them into different jewelry."

This however was not a lie. Yugi did in fact melt them down into something else, but one item still remained untouched for one-hundred thousand years, but he didn't dare look at it as he kept it in a safe place in his room. As for the other items, they were made into gold earrings, bracelets, an arrowhead necklace with a triple linked chain that retched his stomach, rings with gems infused at the top, a triple layered chain hung from his pants, as well as hair accessories. The hair accessories could only attach at the end of your hair, say your bangs or the tips of the back of your hair. Yugi didn't care how much gold he wore, he was immune to it so why couldn't he, thought when he went into town he got strange looks from the other vampires around since they did not know of the Emperors immunity.

* * *

The Emperor woke from his six month long sleep. He crawled out from his coffin that could easily be stored underneath his actual bed, as he took a shower. After the shower he dried himself and got dressed in a pure white loose dress shirt, buttoning it halfway up his form and showing his chest. The sleeves rested a few inches away from his wrists. The pants he wore were stretchy yet looked like skinny jeans. He then pulled on his black boots. The boots were designed to cup your foot so it didn't move around when running, as the shaft of the boot ran all the way just below the knee, two belts strapped around the shaft to keep it secure. He then went to his dresser, pulling out a small golden box. Opening the box he began pulling on his necklace, his six rings, while slipping three onto each hand. He then slipped on a few bracelets. The last thing was the pants chain. The hair accessories were still attached to his long hair at the neck as it ran all the way down to his waist, as well as the ten earring with five on each side. Before he clipped the chain on he placed the golden box back into the drawer and closed it, making his way downstairs where all the lords would be.

The Palace was a big Mansion with five points for towers on the outside. The Mansion was creepy and that was the point, to keep people away from it. The Mansion was currently in the sky as the rest of the palace was on the ground, such as the healing chambers, warriors chambers and the throne room that was combined with the councils rooms.

Once finished with the chain the Emperor extended his nails slightly as he had retched the bottom floor where everyone was at.

The people's whos back were facing him turned around "Good morning! How was your sleep for the six months." Seto asked, who was obvious acting friendly from being pregnant. Seto was five months pregnant as this one was his third child to be. His and Joey's other two children had grown up and had been moved out into the town, also being married themselves and had children of their own.

Yugi sighed, running his fingers through his now silver bangs.

Just this year, before Yugi went to sleep for those six months, his bangs had turned to silver from his normal blonde. Immor had said something that it was just because he had been living for so long that they changed on there own.

Making his way over to his two person couch, he sat down "It was restless. I couldn't seem to not stay asleep for as long as two days."

"Then why didn't you come out sooner if you couldn't sleep that well." Marik stated.

A sigh escaped Yugi as he laid his head back against the couch "Do I have to say it…"

Marik nodded his head, only trying to get Yugi to be honest with himself.

"The reason why I sleep for six or more month is because the people will not care if their Emperor is helping them or not. Atemu joined them in the living room after he was finished with his own shower "If I am being honest with myself here, they don't need me anymore. They haven't needed me since everything became peaceful and that was way before Joey and Seto were reborn. I've known that, yet there is nothing that I can do to make them realize that I am still here. Heck, they don't even know that I can't die by gold anymore. Few have had questioning expressions to why I wear a lot of gold for years now, yet they never have the courage to ask me." Yugi sighed yet again, this time more distraught "I'm just a figurehead to what happened in the past."

"You may be a figurehead but you are the strongest out of everyone on Immorus. Even the leaders of the other territories think that you are Immor's son." Ryo complemented.

Yug smirked. It did make sense "He did make my data way before I was created by Ra, so of course they would think that. It would make sense to why I am the only one who knows his true form in the first place." Yugi stood up, heading towards the kitchen to make something to eat as well as get some blood into him. Before entering the kitchen "There will be a meeting tomorrow morning to see what is going on in town."

Joey complained standing up "But it is your birthday, your actual birthday from Earth and you're just going to blow it off like it's nothing!"

Without turning around "Joey, does it look like I care if I'm getting any older. No, I don't care. One hundred thousand years would not have been on my bucket list on Earth, and it sure as hell is not now." With that Yugi went into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of blood and some form of food to begin making for himself.

Every couple in the room thought at the same time though their mind-links ' _Yugi needs to find a mate of his own before he loses it. Get his mind away from being the Emperor.'_

* * *

And there you have it.

Yugi has gone insane from being alive for so long. Someone unexpected shows up in the next chapter.

Review on anything. No FLAMES allowed.


	3. Surprise?

Chapter 2: Surprise?

The next day after the meeting Yugi sat in his office, slowly looking over a small stack of papers. Since nothing really happened on an everyday basis Yugi wanted these papers to last for some time, taking a break after a few pages.

During one of his breaks Immor showed up in bat form, Immor also not really doing anything "How have you been lately?" He asked sitting on the couch near the window.

Spinning his chair around Yugi sighed, sliding the stack of papers away from his sight "Sleeping I must inform you. Since we last talked to just yesterday morning." Yugi replied before standing up "And would you please turn to your normal self, I can never take you seriously when you are in that form." He stated pulling the curtains shut so Immor could do just that.

With a quick shine of light, Immor turned into his original form. Silver short hair framed his face as a few strands of hair fell down in front of his eyes, semi sharp facial features, Crimson red glowing eyes. He wore a black tank top, a loose white dress shirt that showed his shoulders as he laid them out over the top surface of the couch, white stretchy skinny jeans with the same black boots like Yugi's. Three silver stud earrings were on each side of his ears, two silver rings on each side of his hands as well as one flat silver bracelet around each of his wrists.

"That is more like it, now we can talk seriously." Yugi said sitting back down at his desk. He wore almost the same clothes as yesterday, only with a different colored shirt as that was black "What did you come here for." Yugi stated getting to the point.

A moment of silence, Immor staring down at his boot that hang over his other leg "...Are you happy with how things are?" Immor questioned.

Raising a brow "What do you mean?"

"I mean everything has been peaceful since before Lord Joey and Lord Seto could remember you. Since then there has been no wars with the neighbouring territories." A moment more of silence "All I am asking is...Are YOU happy. I'm not saying happy with all the work you have done for this territory. Since I have gotten to know you, you have not laid eyes on any woman nor man since you arrived here. I know the feeling of living a long life. Even I have had to look for someone to date at one point."

Yugi's thoughts were scrambled. Ever since the others appeared on Immorus, Yugi had thought that he didn't need someone like that in his life. Besides, who would want to date a one hundred thousand year old Vampire Emperor anyways. Someone who wouldn't take the title they got from marring Yugi to using it behind his back for their own pleasure. Yugi knew that there would be tons of people who would like to get the power that came with his marriage, but Yugi was a self aware guy when it came down to it.

"I am not saying that I would like an answer right now. Since I took you from Earth when you were nineteen, I will give you the rest of this year and next year to figure out an answer." Immor said.

"Why, what will you do with me if I told you that I wasn't happy."

"I'm well aware of your immunity to gold, poison and a lot of other things. What I would do would be to either to let you live with Ra and I or figure out a way to let you die, but that one will take a bit of time to figure out."

"If I did leave, who would keep this land intact. I doubt that my brother would be willing to let me leave him alone. The same thing with the others, they would fight in some way against you as well as me in leaving." Yugi stated.

Immor got off the couch, making his way to the desk as he sat on top of it in front of Yugi, feet resting on the chair's armrests "If the citizens do not need help keeping peace then there will be no new Emperor, but if they can not keep peace then there will. Lord Atemu would not really be a candidate, though he has grown stronger since I first met him when you brought him to my home." Immor replied "Well I guess that I'll have to think of a way to get you out of here if they so happen to try something like that if you can't find someone." He transformed back into his bat form "I will see you in a year and six month." He said opening a portal back to his home.

Yugi signed "Who would want to date me anyways?" He questioned himself. Yugi tried going back to looking over the papers, but after half a minute he lost interest. He felt strange thinking about having someone else besides himself in his bed. Yugi was fine with having either gender since he was Bi and that all men could become pregnant, it was just the question of who would want to be with him "I'm fine with passing my genes to someone...but who would want to do something like that with me." Yugi said out loud to himself.

With one final frustrated sigh Yugi stood up, chair spinning as he did so and left his office. Entering the living room Marik, Bakura, Ryo and Seto turned to Yugi who showed up. Before any one of them could say anything, Yugi left through the front door without a word to where he was going.

Once he landed on the ground Yugi exited out from behind the Palace walls, walking aimlessly around town until he found himself walking around in the woods just outside the town.

This still didn't stop Yugi from going farther away. In truth Yugi needed to stretch his legs after waking up from a six month long sleep. He didn't want to believe it but walking around like this felt good as it also let him think on what he would do in finding some sort of mate.

A breathe "A year and six months...Just that sounds short." He mumbled lowly as he walked away until he was far enough away from his original spot.

Far up in one of those trees where Yugi had said those words there sat one teenager. Every vampire and human knew what the Emperor looked like so this person knew as well. With what the Emperor had said out loud made him curious to want to find out what he was thinking, but spying on the Emperor would result in some form of penalty by law so that was out of the question. Forgetting that the teen continued to sit in the tree, whittling long wooden sticks into straight dowels for arrows.

After a few hours of walking around Yugi wound back up in town. Stopping half way through one side of the town he looked up. Everywhere he looked people were placing decorations up on each building, rolling banners across the streets and hanging them in the air.

Confused as he was he continued walking through town until he stopped outside this building, taking a seat in one on the sofas up in the lofts where a windowless balcony overlooked the streets.

Many hours later Malik, Ryo, Joey and Atemu sniffed out where Yugi was hiding at, rushing into the building like a war was going to break out at any moment.

Once they all saw that Yugi was still on Immorus they collapsed, panting for their lost breathes.

Raising a brow "What are you four fumbling around here for. Don't you three have mates to be taking care of." Yugi stated the second sentence at Ryo, Joey and Malik.

"Yes we do, but we don't always have to be next to them at all times." Malik said.

Sighing Yugi settled back into the sofa he was currently laying in "Whatever, what do you want. Why did you come looking for me?"

The four glanced to one another before speaking "We were just seeing if Immor came to you for the same reason he did with me." Atemu asked.

Rolling his eyes "So, he went to you as well. How much time did he give you." Yugi replied.

Malik, Ryo and Joey's mouths hung open. Atemu figured as much that Immor would pull something like this.

Taking a seat, as well as the others, Atemu answered his brother "About two years and six months. How bout you, how many years for a response."

Huffing "Half your time. One year and six months...He said only because he took me when I was nineteen. The only problem." Yugi placed up a barrier around the five of them "Is who would want to become my mate. Someone who wouldn't us the title of Emperor or Empress they get from the marriage, to using it behind my back." He chuckled "I doubt that if they did try something like that, they wouldn't succeed in killing me to get someone else that they loved to rule beside them."

Ryo agreed "The entire world knows that you are still single. Every Vampire, Female and Male including the Humans, will be wanting to try and get some kind of power from that position. And this goes for both of you since you both are Bi." Ryo pointed out.

"People know that Atemu is Bi since they all have seen him staring at a few men and woman." Joey said.

"HEY!" Atemu snapped, a light blush coating his light tanned skin.

Malik raised his hands in front of his face "You really are that obvious. Even we have seen you gawking over some people who have passed your sight before."

Pouting Atemu's checks turned more red as he snapped his face away from the four.

Yugi smirked slightly, glad that his friends and brother had come looking for him. He released the barrier around them "I've got to ask you all. What is going on in town today. It all seems, new."

Joey face palmed himself almost tipping the chair he sat in over.

"Remember, it is your birthday today." Ryo said "The towns people know that you are the oldest vampire to stay alive during those wars from the past, so having a party is the only way they know how to retch out to you to come join them."

Malik agreed "I have heard tones of human talking about this for months on how they think they could get you down from the sky for this party."

Surprised "So this was the reason why they party all the time, just to get me to join them." Yugi asked.

A few men walked up into the loft, one speaking "Mostly the reason Emperor. Everyone is just confused why their leader hides himself inside his home all of the time." The man said. Both men then stood out on the balcony, looking down in the street.

Yugi sighed "I'm just not a party person anymore." He stated flatly.

The same man who spoke from before spoke again "That is too bad, everybody would have liked to see you join them." He replied before seeing someone he knew as he waved to them and the two men jumped down from the balcony to join them.

"That was odd. Not many people would try to speak with Yugi for anything." Atemu questioned out loud.

Yugi agreed with Atemu just before getting up to go order some drinks for them all, deciding that it was alright to stay out for a few more hours. He then went back to the others, sitting down until someone brought them over to them.

Many hours later, the party in full swing in succession of their Emperor joining them this year, yet some person had a different goal in mind for today.

This person roamed the streets, trying to figure out what building or area the Emperor was hiding out in. Almost a half hour passed before he spotted a crowd of people standing outside this building. Taking a deep breath he began shouting.

 **~With Yugi and the others~**

"Hey Emperor, are you in there!"

Yugi huffed sitting up, tilting his head towards the balcony. He wondered what this person wanted with him.

"I know it is your birthday an all but, my I kill you!" The man asked.

Smirking Yugi stood up, walking on over to the railing, staring down at the man. The crowd outside the building cleared out, moving closer to the other buildings nearby as the man below took a few steps forwards, a golden spear in hand.

"Try me, I dare you." Yugi stated, alarming Ryo, Malik and Joey as they ran on over to him. The music that played around them went quiet, people from all sorts of buildings crowded the streets.

"Are you nuts. You even said it yourself that the vampires and the humans didn't know of your immunity. Why show them all this now!?" Malik questioned in a whisper.

Smirking "To set an example and also, I'm board." Yugi stated jumping over the railing.

Atemu came up behind the three "Don't even bother you guys, Yugi will be fine. I have been in every war with him and he always pulls through." He explained watching what he'd do.

Once on the ground the man backed up a step "Like I said, try me. I will even let you stab me. I don't have my weapon so I am an easy target, you can't miss."

The citizens all gasped in surprise, not expecting Emperor Yugi to let someone stab him.

The man hesitated slightly but changed his mind after "What are you waiting for, DO IT!" Yugi spat.

He charged.

Joey, Malik and Ryo squirming in their place, fearful for their friend as they did not know what was going to happen after he got stabbed.

You could hear the blade piercing through him. The people gasped and shrieked at seeing their Emperor bleed right in front of them all.

The man pulled the spear out, jumping backwards.

Scrunching his eyes tightly together Yugi forced himself to stay standing. Ripping his shirt where his heart was he waited for the man's reaction.

Normally when a vampire got cut or stabbed by anything that was gold, their wound would bubble with foam as that was a sign that the tissue was deteriorating away. Not the Emperor though.

Everyone who could see the wound from the front side saw that the stab wound did not have any foam oozing out from it, just blood. Soon enough the wound closed up and Yugi whipped the blood away, whipping that blood onto his black pants.

The three Lords sighed in relief, relieved that Yugi was alright.

The man backed up even more, holding his spear in defense "W-w-what are you. All vampires react to gold the same way. Why not you. Are you even a vampire to begin with!"

Laughing insanely "Oh I'm a Vampire alright. I just don't die easily like all of you." Taking steps forwards Yugi was now in front of the man "You see, I am immune to gold unlike you."

He gulped "How did you become immune?"

He laughed once more "I am still the first you know. If I couldn't survive this long without becoming immune to a bunch of things, then I wouldn't still be here and there would have been a second Emperor chosen by Immor to keep you all in line. During the last war with the hunters I began having signs of being Immune to gold." Yugi took hold of the golden spear, forcefully ripping it from his hands.

The man fell to the ground in surprise, slowly crawling backwards away from his Emperor.

He raised the spear up high, gaining everybody's attention "Speaking of this Intel, I have something I need you all to spread word of once you have heard it. I recently got some interesting news from Immor...but before I tell you, would you all answer a few questions before I do!?" Yugi asked, all humans and vampires around nodded.

He smiled "If I told you that I will not be here anymore, what would you all think."

Everybody became devastated by those words, muttering to each other on that note.

"I know, very sad indeed." Pointing the spear at the man cowering on the ground "Why do you think Immor created me to rule over your ancestors?" He questioned him and only him.

"T-to protect." The man stuttered.

Smirking "Yes, to protect them from the dangers of everything that was a threat against their survival." Yugi spoke louder for others to hear him clearer "I was only brought here to do just that, to make you all a peaceful civilization, a world to live on, one without wars at every turn. I will admit that in the beginning there was nothing but wars, yet that was to be expected from different species, fighting for their own beliefs and protecting what they were born into...ever since I arrived here with your ancestors, I've done nothing but work my ass off to fulfill Immor's wishes for one-hundred thousand years. Your ancestors and I have created this peaceful living condition for you and this is the thanks that I get. Don't get me wrong but I love the party you all have put together for me today, I was beginning to lose hope that nobody cared that I still existed but now my thoughts have changed on that matter, though this guy has given me a different thought on why I thought that."

The people became louder with their thoughts, muttering against themselves once again. The man continued to scoot backwards until he could no more.

Yugi sighed, lowering the spear to his side "I thought that since the wars have ended that nobody really cared about my existence anymore. I thought that I would be forgotten, just like the past and be left alone to be a figurehead for the rest of eternity. I was wrong. I was wrong to think that. You all believe that I am actually Immor's son, as do the other territory leaders."

The crowd around him all nodded, some replying "But of course you are."

"Everyone knows that someone created by Immor is of Royal blood. The reason why your ancestors titled me as Emperor in the first place." Yugi looked to the man once again "Was this the reason why you wanted me dead. So you could get rid of somebody who has one-hundred thousand years of experience and knowledge as well as being Royal blooded...I might even say that you could have had a great shot at killing me if you had been alive about seventy thousand years ago, yet you still wouldn't have had a great enough chance to kill me way back then. Also, killing me does not make you the next Emperor yourself, Immor decides all of that himself." Calming down Yugi got to the main reason he was asking all of this "Now, to the main thing I was going to say before all of that...The information that I received from Immor was just that. He asked me if I was really happy with myself. As all of Immorus knows that I am not married after all this time. He asked me this because he gave me the rest of this year, as well as all of next year to either find somebody to make me happy, or otherwise I will be leaving you all to live with Immor himself until he figures out how to kill me. He told me that if you all can live without a leader for awhile that he will not create a new Emperor. If you can't and things go south, then there will be a new Emperor leading you all."

Everyone began exclaiming in discomfort, not loving this idea of either having a new ruler or not.

Yugi calmed them after a while "I will be trying my absolute best to come to town at least once per day to look around for someone. I am Bi, so anyone could be available, but if anybody I like turns out like this man here." He pointed to the man on the ground with the spear once again "I will forget that I ever met you and move on to someone else with a snap of my fingers. This will be all for now, spread word of this. Let everyone know of this information that I have told you all." Yugi said as everybody began leaving, going to tell the people that they knew.

Yugi spotted the man leaving with the crowd. With a quick pull of his magic he pulled the guy towards himself, grabbing him by his shirt "I have something just for you to do." He stated pulling him into the building where the lords were watching him from the balcony.

Once up in the loft Yugi tossed the man into an empty chair, taking a seat back on the couch from earlier as he rested the spear on his lap. Yugi could tell that the man was a bit worried.

The lords returned inside once Yugi sat down, leaning against the walls by the stairs so no other person could come up them.

Huffing "Wanting to kill me was all your idea remember, so why do you look nervous. Anyways, I have a task that you might like, or you might not do it at all. It doesn't matter to me which one you choose." Yugi pronounced to him.

Calming down he became interested in this task "What would this task gain me?" He questioned.

Smirking wickedly while glancing at him from the corner of his eye "My death if you are lucky in doing so." Yugi replied.

"But you said you were immune to gold as well as a bunch of other things. How will I be able to figure out all that complicated stuff out all on my own?" He questioned once more.

Yugi shrugged "I have no idea, but what I do know is that you committed a crime with attacking me or have you forgotten the laws that everyone has to obey." The man sweatdropped, cursing underneath his breath. Yugi smirked "The task I am giving you consists of trying to kill me nine more times as you already wasted one try before. That or you get a trial tomorrow morning without complaint. What do you choose?"

"What will happen once I finish the other nine attacks. Wouldn't I be killed either way?"

"It depends on my mood and how hard you even try, just don't attack me while I am in town, we don't want people thinking I let you go just so you could try again another day now do we." Yugi said in a steady tone, tossing the spear back to its owner. The man shook his head vigorously just before standing up, spear tucked tightly between his arms.

"You may go and, don't tell people what we agreed on." Yugi stated with a fierce glare.

The man nodded once more before jumping down from the balcony, going straight home for the rest of the day to figure out some plans for nine new attacks.

Atemu raised his brow "Really brother, why did you let him live just so he could attack you a bunch more times?" He asked in a questioning tone while sitting back down. The other lords also sat down around the two.

Yugi wore a calm face "Because, I am board." He stated truthfully.

Atemu, Malik, Joey and Ryo's seats flew backwards into the floor, all looking completely stupid for wondering what Yugi's true intentions were, yet being board was one of their wonders.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

 **Next Chapter:** (Few weeks time skip) **Antidote.**


	4. Antidote

Chapter 3: Antidote

Three weeks after Yugi's birthday had passed as it was the last week of June. It was also Monday afternoon.

During this time two brothers ran through the woods, looking around for ingredients.

The oldest brother was 6'2 in height and has a black tail. He has semi sharp facial features with Crimson eyes. His bangs were blonde as they all came together on one side by a single bobby pin to his right as one long bang shot up into the rest of his hair. The rest came to his left, almost as if hair gel was holding it at that angle. Two short dangling earrings hung from his left ear with some sort of red gem hanging at the end of each one. He wore a black tank top underneath a light blue denim jacket with a hood attached at the back. He also wore faded jeans that were torn at the knees as well as a few other places. The shoes were foot tight that the shaft only went past his middle shin, the color being dark blue. His age was seventeen, almost eighteen that would soon come next month.

The younger brother was the same height of 6'2 as he had a crimson tail as well as eyes. He has more softer features while his hair went the opposite ways than his brothers, bangs being on his left side as his top hair came down towards his right. He wore a white long sleeve shirt underneath his purple vest that hung open. Light blue jeans as well as foot tight shoes with the shaft going past his middle shin, the color being white. His age was sixteen, almost being seventeen that would soon come next month.

The younger brother slowly came to a stop, gasping for air, hand resting against the tree near him.

The older brother sighed "You do know you didn't have to come with me. You need to rest and stop telling me you are alright because you are not."

Chuckling lightly "I get it, but seriously I'm okay. I haven't had one of those coughing fits in a while now." He replied honestly.

Shaking his head the older turned around "But that doesn't tell me why you still gasp for air after you run for not even two minutes."

The younger smiled, but soon his eyes widened as he covered his mouth, beginning to retch.

The oldest turned around at the sound of retching, quickly going to his side.

Once the youngest could calm himself he pulled his hand away. The first thing he or his brother saw was a dark red color that covered the youngests entire hand as the liquid dripped on down his arm and hand, coating his sleeve and the dirt below them.

"Well, this is new." The younger stated before beginning to fall over.

The older brother caught him before falling to the ground. In a panic "Hey, wake up. Wake up! HEBA!"

* * *

 **~With Yugi~**

Yugi was just about to turn in for the night as he was going to start changing his clothes.

A frantic pounding sound echoed from the front doors.

Exhaling Yugi left his room to go answer the door. Opening one he found Isis, his head healer, standing outside. She looked worried.

"Emperor, please come quickly!" Isis nearly ordered.

"What is the problem. Has something happened?" Yugi questioned.

Isis nodded "Yes, an illness that I do not know of has shown up. Since this afternoon the patient has been in the healing chambers and I have been looking through everything for a cure, but nothing has been close to what the boy has. I was thinking that you could come and check him out."

Yugi mentally sighed, not expecting something like this to happen before he went to bed "Alright, I will look him over." Yugi replied closing the door behind, following Isis to the healing chambers.

During the walk back to the chambers Isis informed Yugi that she had taken multiple tests. Isis had told him that the boy had puked blood many times since he had shown up this afternoon.

Once in the building Isis showed Yugi to the room the boy was kept in, opening the door for him, he went in. The first people he laid eyes on were Aknamkanon, one of his council members, and his wife Amara. Then there was the boy laying on the bed with some blood stains on his white shirt. As Yugi walked fully into the room he met another person who sat on a chair near the wall, worry written all over his face as he stared at the bed his brother lay on.

Yugi, on the other hand, grew surprised, staring at this person with eyes widened.

Both Aknamkanon and Amara grew worried at Emperor Yugi's stare. Aknamkanon spoke "Emperor, we are glad you could help out."

Shaking his thoughts away Yugi placed a hand against his head "Yes, I am glad I could help out." Yugi went to the foot of the bed, Isis handing him some papers that she had done tests on. While looking those papers over, something caught his attention as he asked Aknamkanon, Amara and the other boy to leave the room for a few minutes.

Once left he asked "Isis, do you still have that blood sample?"

Quickly responding "Yes, it is in the Lab, quarantined from everything else."

"Could you please bring that sample back here."

Isis nodded, quickly leaving the room to retrieve that sample.

While Isis was gone Yugi wrote some stuff onto the whiteboard before leaning his ear against the boy's chest, listening for about a minute as he counted in his head. After that minute passed he pulled away, righting how many beats he counted onto the board. He then grabbed a small flashlight, opening the boy's eye, flashing it in and out as he counted how many seconds for it to go back to normal. Yugi did this for both eyes. He then wrote those seconds onto the board.

Isis returned with the sample, handing it over to Yugi.

Taking the sample he opened the glass container after grabbing a small dropper from the cabinet. He dripped a few drops onto a small glass plate, placing another glass plate on top of the first one, clipping the two glass plates into the microscope before looking through it. Within the first ten seconds of looking through the microscope, Yugi knew what the boy had.

Unclasping the glass plate from it holder Yugi dumped what little blood that was on it back into the container. He then placed those two glass plates into some acid, making sure that nobody else could touch that blood. Yugi then added a bit of oil into the glass container before lighting it on fire.

Isis was surprised but did not have time to argue "Isis, everything that was touched by his blood run through an acid bath, now, and sent those three back in here." Yugi ordered.

Isis left, letting them back into the room.

Amara became concerned after seeing Isis run out of the room, and in a hurry at that "Is everything alright with my son Emperor."

Letting out a tired sigh he placed his fingers to his temples "No, I can't believe that I am seeing this illness again after so many millennium has passed."

"What is wrong. Can you cure our son." Aknamkanon questioned him, concern evident in his voice.

Relaxing his arms Yugi placed the dropper into the acid "I can cure him."

The three sighed in relief "But, I need a question answered." Yugi stated, seeing all three nod in approval.

"First of all, how long since he has had this, such as dizziness, a hard time breathing, fever, and anything else that you've seen from him."

The parents thought about it for quite some time before the boy next to them spoke up "Almost two months now after this week is over." He answered. His parents staring shocked at him.

Yugi nodded writing that information on the whiteboard with everything else "Okay, you may want to know this Intel before I continue. Your son has an illness that became the first illness during the plague way early on in the two thousand to three thousand years. I thought that those illnesses we gone forever, yet the bacteria for it was still floating around."

Amara's mouth had parted while Aknamkanon took a few steps backwards "You did say that there was a cure, right."

Yugi smiled "There is, but first. Does he or does he not have a mate. This illness can spread quickly through those kinds of actions."

All three shook their heads "No, not one." The brother answered.

"He is still sixteen until next month." Amara said.

Yugi rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly "Alright, I will go retrieve those ingredients in the morning. It takes two in a half days to find them all, maybe four depending on how lucky I am." Yugi said.

Aknamkanon became confused "Why not just go through a portal?" He questioned.

Shaking his head "It does not work that way. The ingredients are so fragile that if brought through the ancient realm, they will vanish into thin air. I have tried it many times without thinking, that it had cost people their lives. I am not going to make that mistake again. I have seen people withstand this illness for a month, to two months, and sometimes, if they were lucky, three months. Isis had told me that she was told that he just started to puke blood this afternoon. Puking blood means that they will be reaching the end soon, possibly in the next few weeks. Also, once I get the ingredients, it will take three full days to make it, depending on if he survives that long."

Aknamkanon and Amara took that information to heart.

Yugi left the room, making his way down the hall but was stopped by the brother asking "Emperor, you said if you were lucky enough to find all the ingredients. What if-what if you had more eyes looking for them."

"Yami!" Amara exclaimed, not wanting Yami to be disrespectful of the Emperor.

His back faced Yami while Yugi held wide eyes, surprise written all over his face. He then smirked "Are you suggesting that you go along with me?" He questioned him, brow raised yet back still facing him.

Nodding "Yes, I am saying that."

"Yami please, know your place." Aknamkanon scolded still inside the room.

Spinning around "As you wish, I am happy to be tagging along with you. Make sure to get some rest, we will be leaving at ten in the morning weather you are with me or not. Aknamkanon, I need to speak with you in private once we get back, not about this little ordeal we are having here. It is something else." Yugi said, spinning back around before walking through a portal back to the mansion.

Stepping foot inside the Mansion Yugi locked the doors, shutting the lights off as he made his way back to his room to change into something a bit more comfortable, flipping the lights off before making his way to the bed. Laying down, Yugi never thought that he would ever be seeing Atem, known as Yami on this world, again ' _He didn't seem to remember me, unless he isn't eighteen yet and will remember soon.'_ Yugi thought as his small fire dragon crawled on up onto Yugi's stomach, curling herself up into the blanket.

Yugi then went to sleep, making sure that he woke up before ten to pack the things that he needed for this trip.

* * *

Twenty minutes before ten Yami arrived just outside the Palace walls, Yugi already waiting for him as a bag was tightly secured around his waist, six glass jars carefully placed inside along with a book and a slip of paper.

Lightly smirking "I thought that you wouldn't be making it on time. You were lucky that there were twenty minutes left." He said.

Straightening up "I'm here aren't I." Yami questioned, not understanding what the fuss was all about.

"True" Yugi replied as his fire dragon landed on his shoulders. Walking towards the battlefield behind the wall Yugi took off the dragons precious gemstone band from around her neck, clipping it around his wrist for safe keeping.

After that the dragon grew three times its size, big enough for ten people to sit on her back.

Yami stared in awe, jaw hanging open "As you probably already know, I can't fly on my own. If you so happen to get tired then you may rid her, but be careful when doing so, she is always cranky around this time of year after my birthday has passed." Yugi informed, hopping up onto Evon, the female dragon. Evon then flew off, Yami following at her side.

Yugi pulled the single paper from his bag, seeing what ingredient was close by as he decided earlier to get the closer ingredients first before he got the farther ingredients.

"How well can you swim?" Yugi questioned putting the paper away, zipping up his bag.

A moment lost in thought "Decently, I guess?"

A quick nod "Good enough." Yugi replied.

Six or so hours later Yugi retrieved the first ingredient, which was Sacred water. He needed three jars full before they left for the next one.

About six more hours passed before they landed once more, Yugi jumping off Evon as she shrunk to her smaller size, landing on Yugi's shoulders.

Yami landing not too far from them while putting his wings away and walked over.

Yugi pulled the small book he had stashed away in his bag, flipping through it for the right page.

"What are we looking for?" Yami asked.

Finding the right page Yugi smirked, turning the book around for Yami to see "This flower, we need three of them. When I use to come looking for these on my own, it took me days just to find a good handful." Yugi handed the book to Yami "We have a good eight hours before nightfall overcomes this place." He then sent a message to the Dino leader.

Yami looked up "Who are you contacting?"

Sending the message "The Dino leader. We are in his area after all."

"We're in what!"

"We'll be fine. I sent him a message that we were here to tell his underlings not to attack us. If anything I would like for us to split up and search. The flowers like to grow in semi lit, yet damp areas, though you would think that they grew everywhere since we are in a jungle." Yugi then placed Evon on Yami's shoulders, earning protests from both of them.

"First off, you stay with Yami." Yugi ordered Evon "Secondly, do you even have a weapon on you." He asked Yami.

"W-well I-I-I left it at home." Yami stammered, not liking that he left his own weapon back at his house. Fuming Yami and Evon agreed on this arrangement.

"That's what I thought." Yugi said pulling a small knife out from his boot, holding it out for Yami to take "You might need this if you find one."

Once the knife was tightly in Yami's hand, Yugi turned and left the two "Try finding me an hour before dark, we'll set up camp for the night." He said as that was the last thing he said to them before disappearing through the brush.

Yami sighed, turning around in the other direction from where Yugi went.

Four hours had passed without any luck from Yami. He wasn't even sure if Yugi had found any himself as he couldn't call him since he didn't have his Techit ID number. Sighing in distraught Yami kicked a rock "I thought that if I came to help him find the ingredients that we would be back home by tomorrow, yet he was right that it might take days to find just three of these flowers."

Evon rolled her eyes, flying off Yami's shoulders while moving forwards.

"Hey, where are you going. Wait for me!" Yami exclaimed running after her.

After a few minutes Evon landed next to one of the flowers they were looking for. Eyes widened Yami checked the book, making sure that it was correct. It was correct. Walking forward Yami cut the stem with the knife.

Once that was done Yami sniffed around for Yugi. Finding him Yami headed for that area, Evon flying behind.

Two hours had passed since Yami caught up with Yugi. As it turned out, Yugi had already found two flowers before Yami showed up with the last, placing the last flower with the other two inside its jar.

Since then the two have begun setting up camp inside an open tree as it was hollowed out inside. A small fire lit inside.

While searching for food Yami found a few melons. They were currently eating them at this moment.

"May I ask you something." Yami asked.

"Hmm?" Yugi spit some seeds out from their tree hole.

"What is it like to be alive for so long?"

Eyes widened "Why do you want to know such nonsense." Cocking his head to the side "Just telling you won't make you understand how much weight has been on my shoulders as the years went on."

Yami halted his words, understanding that he had gotten on Yugi's nerves.

Sighing tiredly "Interesting and boring. I spend most of my time sleeping for about six months each year. In truth, nothing piques my interest anymore." Yugi stated. Yami nodded.

"Since we are in the questioning mood, why not tell me some things about yourself. For starters, your age and your birthday."

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen next month on the twenty-sixth." Yami said.

Yugi leaned back "How about your brother, when is his."

"The same day, though we are a year apart from each other."

A moment of silence "I forgot to ask this yesterday but, what is his ability. I need to know for an ingredient that we will be getting tomorrow."

"Psychic, why?" Yami asked.

"The owner of the abilities dragon. We need three scales from it. We also need three Pegasus feathers. Tomorrow we will be getting back around dark if we get an early start, so I think we should get some sleep." Yugi said, tossing his finished melon husk outside the tree hole, laying down on the dirt. Yami did the same.

The next morning, like Yugi had said, they left early that morning, receiving the two ingredients that were said and reaching back home a few hours after dark.

Yami headed on back home to rest. Yugi did the same as in the morning he would get started on the antidote.

* * *

After three days of preparing the antidote, Yugi then finished it as on the fourth day he went to the healing chambers where Yami and his parents waited outside the room. Entering the room he placed the three jars of liquid on the table as the three stayed outside.

Yugi flipped Heba onto his stomach and raised his shirt till his shoulder blade were shown. He then pulled out two IV bags, filling both bags with one full jar of the antidote. After that he stuck the needles in the middle towards the center of his back, taping them down before hanging the bags up high.

Yugi then instructed Isis "When he wakes give him a half a cup from this last jar after every six hours. He should get maybe eight half glasses from it. Also, tell him if he spits any of it out, it is his loss." Yugi said and then he left the room "Aknamkanon, I still need to talk with you."

* * *

Aknamkanon stood in Yugi's room shocked "You want me to do what!" He exclaimed.

Yugi closed the top of this medium box up, locking it away in a safe in his closet, placing the key to it back inside the golden box in his draw.

"You heard me, keep your son away from me after he turns eighteen next month. If he runs for the door, tell him this straight out that I don't want to see him. You already know about what Immor has offered me and my brother. I know for a fact that if he knew this he would want me to stay here with him, and it wouldn't take much to persuade me into staying either."

"But you can't be serious sire. If you knew that he was stubborn then why did you let him go with you in the first place." Aknamkanon questioned.

Yugi shrugged "To see if he was the same person that I knew from my human self. I could tell that it was him since I saw him back in the room that night, that is why I was staring at him. Anyways, that is all I ask for. I want him to not have a life with me around all of the time."

Aknamkanon exhaled "Alright, if this is what you ask of me then I shall carry it out. Should I keep this to myself?"

Yugi thought for a moment "The only person who you may tell is your wife if she asks, but make sure that he is not around." He told.

Aknamkanon understood, bowing before leaving back to the healing chambers.

Yugi sighed, flopping down on his back on the bed. Yugi knew that this was the only way to stop Yami from showing up at the front door in about three weeks, asking tons of questions just like the others had when they could remember him. Though Yami would start from what happened after he had left them and Yugi didn't want to start explaining all of that to Yami any time soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :3

I'll be posting a drawing I drew on DevieantArt in a few days on how Yami's hair looks.

 **Next Chap:** **Yami (Part 1)**


	5. Yami Part 1

Welcome back.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Yami (Part 1)

Three weeks later, it being the twenty-sixth of July this day, passed.

The sun shown through the blinds, landing on Yami's face. Not budging he stayed asleep, headphones still playing music he had been listening to before falling asleep.

Downstairs, Amara and Aknamkanon had been awake. Amara was cooking breakfast along with baking some loaves of bread.

Aknamkanon had been looking over some papers that had been signed by the Emperor. Aknamkanon normally never looked over papers by the Emperor since that job was left to Curt, the head council member, but a few days prior he caught some sort of cold and could not make it to any meetings, so the paperwork was left to him.

Exhaling "Those two better get up soon or they'll be late." He stated leaning back against the chair.

Amara agreed "I'm sure that their friends will be calling for them from outside pretty soon."

After a few more minutes breakfast was finished, Amara making a plate for four people. Walking to the bottom of the stairs, she called for the two. Hearing no movement Amara headed up, cracking Heba's door open and poked her head in "Heba, you need to get up."

Still no movement from him.

Pouting impatiently "Heba!" Amara snapped louder. This time Heba snapped his head up, turning towards the door where his mother stood.

"You need to get up, breakfast is ready." She said once again.

A low mumble "Okay" while holding up the universal okay sign, beginning to shift himself out from underneath the covers.

Smiling, Amara closed the door, continuing down the hall towards Yami's, poking her head into his room. Amara saw the headphones so she walked into the room. Once close she removed the headphones, turning off the music on Yami's techit around his wrist.

Setting the headphones down on top his bed side table, Amara then noticed something. That thing being Yami's arm shaking nonstop.

Confused Amara shook Yami "Yami, wake up." She said still shaking him.

About a minute later he snapped awake, arm stopping itself from shaking.

Looking over his shoulder Yami slowly began sitting up from laying on his stomach.

Amara left the room, making her way back downstairs, muttering "That was odd." She said to herself.

Aknamkanon heard this "What is odd?"

Sitting down "Yami's arm was shaking constantly before I shook him awake." Amara responded.

"Probably something from his memories that had frightened him."

After five or more minutes, both Heba and Yami came downstairs, sitting down at the table and started eating.

Once finished Amara cleaned up, as the boys continued to get ready. Heba ran back up to his room, storing his papers into his bag before returning back down to them.

Yami also retrieved his bag, along with his weapon for when they went outside to practice, though Yami had become frustrated with his weapon just a few month after he had obtained it in the beginning of the year. When searching for it in the weapons vault, his mind was drawn to the one he had now, yet it was an ability that he did not have and this was what was driving him insane, that he could not use the weapon nor open it up to its original form.

Sighing Yami and Heba went for the door, but not before their father had something to say "Yami, are you feeling alright. Any headaches of memory overload." He asked.

Halting his advance, he turned back around "No memories yet, but headaches have started. Why?"

Shrugging "Just asking. Your mother saw your arm trembling while you slept before waking you." Getting up, he grabbed something from the cabinet, returning to where the two stood by the door and tossed a bottle of high performance pills to Yami "Those will help calm those headaches, but they only last for three hours. Also, don't take more than six pills per day and no more than one within those three hours."

Shaking his head "Okay, I'll remember that. Hopefully they'll stay this calm until after we get back." Yami stored the pills into his bag, once again going for the door.

"Happy Birthday boys!" Amara called from the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom!" They both shouted from outside the door, door closing after. The two then walked to class.

Before they knew it, they had arrived and Heba stopped on the third floor while Yami went to the top, sitting down in his seat while waiting for their teacher to show.

* * *

Around noon, Yugi found his friends and brother in the living room, playing on multiplayer, on the game Yugi made by himself, staring all the wars he and Atemu had been in. Most of the important wars with the Hunters and the other territories at the time, as well as some little things that had happened during the beginning years.

Sighing Yugi sat down on his couch, staring at the floor in front of him as he waited for the others to finish with their match.

After ten more minutes somebody won. At this moment Yugi spoke "Guys, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, what up." Malik said setting his controller aside.

Exhaling "Remember when I left for a few days three weeks ago because Isis had been struggling to help one of her patients." They all nodded, remembering that he had told them that he would be gone for a couple days "Well, what I was actually doing was collecting ingredients for that first plague that occurred, but in addition, the patient's brother asked if he could tag along with me to speed up the process."

"What's the problem, so he helped, you got it done?" Bakura stated, a bit confused to what the big deal was about.

Lifting his head up, Yugi looked them all in the eyes, looking to each one before turning his head to the side "You all know him as...Atem…"

* * *

As the morning went on, Yami continued to stare out the window. He had taken a pill just right after he sat down so he could concentrate on the lecture they all were getting from their teacher, yet the concentrating part wasn't working so well as the first three hours had passed an hour ago. Since then, Yami had his face planted over his desk, notebooks opened to where he left off with taking notes as well as his books.

Everyone's weapons were leaning against the back wall for later.

Silently sighing, Yami brought his head up, enough to place it into the palm of his hand.

Glancing to his right he saw the bored expressions on his classmates faces, tired of this lecture.

Since he was still in the presents of his teacher, Yami didn't want to retch into his bag and grab the bottle of pills. He knew that if he did he would get caught, so Yami didn't.

Yami also knew that he was in constant drift with the past memories flowing into his head, until they came to a stop where he had been sealed inside the puzzle, fading to black right after.

Standing up while the teacher's back was facing him, Yami packed his books up, grabbed his weapon and left the room, the teacher shouting after him from the door to the hall "Where are you going Mr. Millennium!"

"To the nurse's office, and I won't be coming back." Yami shouted back, hurriedly taking steps downstairs to the first floor, sliding the nurse's office door open. At the time nobody was inside. Closing the door Yami set his weapon and bag on the floor, flopping down on one of the empty beds, closing his eyes.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING USE!" All yelled Yugi's way "And you decide to tell us all this now after weeks of the encounter, you jerk!" Joey, Malik and Ryo snapped standing up from where they sat.

Sighing Yugi tipped his head back, gazing up at the ceiling, listening to his friends shouts of anger. Not speaking he let them finish before saying anything.

"Guys, it is not my fault for letting this happen, and nor is it Immor's fault, even if he has said nothing on the matter or otherwise he would have left me and Atemu alone last month, and we wouldn't need to be going through this right now."

"Then why show yourself to him and bring him along with you?" Seto wondered in question.

The only thing he could do was shrug, dropping his head forwards "I...don't really know myself. I know that what I felt when I saw him, wasn't the sight of love." Yugi shook his head "It is more on the lines of when I met back up with Joey and Seto...just shocked and confused to why they were brought here of all places." A moment of silents "Anyways, I was just warning you all encase he decided to come barging in later or tomorrow, depending when he regains all of his memories."

Standing up the ones who were standing fell back into their seats, Yugi walking back towards the stairs.

"But Yugi!" Joey called, stopping him from taking anymore steps forwards "Before Tristan and I became friends with you, Yami was the only one who you truly called a friend even if you didn't know about him yet, and don't lie, you still believe that he is even before you knew that he had been brought back."

Bakura agreed "Back when you two were split apart, he always brought up stuff about you, and even before you had been split apart."

"Every time either one of us decided to harm either of you, the other would become offensive and protect the other." Marik remarked crossing his arms.

Sighing Yugi was beat, snapping in defense "Then what do you all want me to do, show up at his house and give him a heartfelt hug. That is not happening as that will be weird and it would draw attention to myself...and let's not forget the soul fact that in Vampire years that I am considered an old man, as with Yami he just turned eighteen this morning. If you all think I am going to be FRIENDLY with a kid then you are sadly mistaken. Besides, he is the son of one of my council members, I can't have anything to do with either of their families." Yugi clarified, shifting his weight to his other leg, snapping his head away from his friends.

Ryo sheepishly grinned, sweatdropping in the process "That isn't what we were thinking in the slightest. All we were trying to get at was, if Yami did in fact burst in here as we speak, you should at least give him an explanation to what you have been doing after he was sent away till today. You at least owe him that sort of information...just leave out the part where you and Atemu might be leaving." Ryo explained earning nods from everyone else.

Exhaling Yugi relaxed his muscles as he leaned against the railing "And what if he questions more on why everybody in town...and his father on that matter, to why he is tense all of the time. I know his father won't tell him so the next person who would know something about it would be me, and since Yami has seen me he will expect me to tell him everything, including the part about us leaving possibly."

"Then tell him what he want to know." Malik said.

Everyone turned their attention towards Malik, wondering what he had meant.

Continuing even after the strange looks focusing on him "If he complains then tell him up, question him on what he would do if he was alive for that long, place him in your shoes. For him to understand where you are coming from he has to remember when he was older than you, wondering why he had been brought back just to be sent back to the afterlife later on, which he has done with him being reborn here like all of us. In all honesty, you haven't had the experience of dying yet Yugi, so him asking you why you want to die should be obvious. Once Yami understands that you haven't." Raising his hands to the sides of his head while standing up "Just think on it for a bit. Honestly, he will understand and that includes who he will be talking to. He has no choice but to understanding whether he wants to or not." Malik remarked going for the kitchen as it was his turn to cook for those who wanted something to eat.

Sighing Yugi sat down on the step, thinking on what Malik had said.

Yugi knew one thing, and that was that Malik was right. Even if Yami wanted to protest against Yugi leaving, he really couldn't no matter what he said. Yugi was the elder of Vampire's as well as Emperor, so anything Yami said would be held against him. The only way Yami could change Yugi's mind on leaving was if he really had something for him in order to not leave, such as Yami saying something that could impact his mind into changing his decision or something on the lines of love, yet the chances of that happening would be one in a million.

Shaking his head, Yugi knew he had small feelings for Atem when they shared a body together back on Earth but Atem was a spirit back then so he had to let those feelings go. After Atem was gone, Yugi tried to forget about Atem, going on small trips around the world with Mokuba just to get his mind away from what happened with Atem.

When Immor showed up in his room Yugi left with him, another reason to try to forget about him because Yugi knew that back then, Atem would not be coming back and Yugi wouldn't be seeing him again, until now that is.

Running a hand threw his hair "You're right about what you say Malik...though whatever I say, Yami is still stubborn to the core. If he is still the same person from back then, he will find another way in keeping me here weather I hate living or not, but that will be something to discuss later if he does show up, we will just have to wait and see." Yugi clarified standing up, going to his office to finish that stack of papers that he received a few days ago.

* * *

Yami awoke to Heba's voice calling him as he shook him awake.

Looking Heba's way while a tired expression covered his face Yami sat up from laying on his stomach, rubbing his eyes in reflex.

"Seriously Yami, we woke up nearly six hours ago, and you are sleeping once again?" Heba said looking disbelieved.

"Shut up!" Yami snapped tiredly "It's not my fault that my head is killing me. Also my teacher was loving the lecture she was giving us that it went on for four hours, which by the way, the pill I took when I sat down ran out and I couldn't take another one while she was in the room, so the best way was to come here and sleep."

"Okay, I didn't ask for an explanation on why you ditched class alright." Heba remarked rubbing his head "Anyways I was wondering where you were since you hadn't come to the meet up point, so I went to your teacher and she said you came here. I came here to get you since school is over." He went towards the door "So, let's go." Heba said motioning him to follow him.

Exhaling a breath, Yami hung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching down he grabbed his bag and weapon before standing and followed Heba home.

On the way out Yami had taken the second pill to calm the ache in his head.

He had heard from other students in class and other classes, that once they could remember up until their death in their previous life, the headaches disappeared, so why didn't they go away for Yami.

Sighing Yami thought to himself ' _Why can't anything go normal for me. First it was my weapon, now this. Maybe the other students were lying about their headaches disappearing after they could remember. Maybe once I go to sleep it'll go away.'_ Yami thought, still following Heba, but some of their friends met up with them on the way, wondering why Yami had ditched class on them.

* * *

Arriving home Yami and Heba found out that neither of their parents were home at the time. Either they were both working in the shop that their mother owned or one was working while their father was in a meeting with the Emperor, and that could take many hours till he got back.

Taking their shoes off at the door, Yami headed up to his room as Heba went to check the shop.

Opening the door towards the backed the house, Heba entered into the shop. His mother was busy making coffee for her customers.

The smell of coffee and sweets filled his nose.

Sensing a familiar person, Amara turned towards the back door "Heba you're back."

"Yeah, today wasn't as long as it normally was." Heba said.

Understanding "Today hasn't become busy yet, but your father had to go do some council stuff this morning and won't be back for a few more hours. Could you tell your brother this when you go back inside." Amara asked.

Nodding "Sure" Heba replied, turning back around and entering back inside.

Doing what his mother asked, Heba went upstairs, going passed his own room and knocking on Yami's door.

There was no response to his knock so Heba opened the door "Yami!" Heba called.

"Hmm?" Yami grunted as he was already lying on his back on the bed, pillow covering his head while the curtains remained closed, blackness enveloped the room.

"Mom said that dad won't be back for at least a few more hours. He's doing council stuff."

"Okay" Yami responded and Heba left, leaving to his room to study the stuff he learned as well as any tests that might be coming up that his teacher would spring on them.

Sighing Yami pulled the pillow away from his face. He knew he didn't have any homework or otherwise his teacher would have told him when he left the room.

He was clearly done with these headaches so the only thing he could do until that pill kicked in was sleep it off, or try to sleep until his father returned home.

 _...To Be Continued.._ : P


	6. Yami Part 2

Chapter 5: Yami (Part 2)

...Continued…

Six hours later, Aknamkanon returned home, the time currently being nineteen hours.

Entering the house, he then noticed that it was silent. Normally it had some kind of ruckus from the boys going over notes for Heba's tests, but not today.

Going for the shop's door, he opened it, finding both Amara and Yami.

Amara sensed yet again someone she was familiar enter the shop, turning back towards the door "You're home Aknamkanon!" She called walking over to him, finding out why it took him so long.

Yami was busy whipping off the tables, headphones covering his ears as he didn't hear his mother speaking and that his father had returned.

When done with the table, Yami straightened his back from leaning over it.

Letting out an exhausted breath. The only reason Yami had come to help his mother out was because he couldn't sleep until that pill he had taken six hours ago to kick in. Rubbing his head he turned towards the front door, looking out the windows, but as he did, everything beyond those windows seemed to slow down. Confused, Yami slid his headphones down around his neck.

Without his parents noticing, Yami slipped out the door and into the street.

Everything was still in slow motion, as well as his hearing being muffled, his breathing sped. Looking around in each direction, Yami stopped, staring off in the direction of the Palace. Yami starred that way for at least a minute and a half before someone placed their hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of what he was feeling.

Turning towards the source, Yami found one of his classmates standing there "Hey, what are you standing outside for, and what are you looking at?" He asked.

Yami sighed, his classmate pulled his hand away, both then leaned against the shop's wall.

"Sorry, ever since this morning in class I haven't been myself. The person who you knew for four years is not the person who I had remembered."

"I see, today is your birthday isn't it. Your eighteen right."

Nodding "Yeah, what of it. Is there something you know of." Yami questioned.

Shaking his head "No, I'm just saying you remember and you are questioning what is real and what's not. I should know, I went through that in December last year." He stated.

Yami understood, yet he became silent after wanting to confirm something "Hey Luke, tell me something."

Luke turned his attention to him.

"H-How long did your headaches last, and when did your memories come back?" Yami questioned in wonder.

Luke thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly what happened. "If I remember correctly, I remembered a little before twelve in the morning. As to the headaches, they passed a couples hours after I remembered, yet I know a few others from class say that their headaches passed almost instantly after they remembered. Why do you ask, does your head still throb?"

Nodding again "Yeah, and it has been a good nine hours since I have remembered. I've seen my death yet I still have these headaches." Yami said pushing his fingers against his temples.

Luke felt sympathy for him, yet wondered something "Say, since you still have those headaches, wouldn't you think that you may have memories of another life crammed somewhere in your head?"

Yami looked over at Luke with an expression that said 'What the hell are you talking about'. "Are you nuts, what would I be doing with two sets of memories Luke. Lets face it, with my weapon, and now this, two sets of memories would be the next thing that would be added to that list. Even if I did, what would those memories be of, me being some kind of other King to another civilization on Earth or another planet."

"It was just a suggestion Yami, don't get mad at me. I'm trying to help you, you know." Luke said in defense "Wait, you were a King in your past life!" Luke exclaimed, eyes sparkling slightly.

"Sorry about that, I'm ready to go to sleep from this. And yes, I was a King, yet more so on the lines of Pharaoh of Egypt, on Earth, but I wasn't King for long."

"It's okay. What happened since you didn't last that long."

Yami explained what had happened after his father's death and how long the mummification process takes before he could officially become Pharaoh during those few days that the war had gone down before he died, being sealed inside a puzzle.

"Sorry to hear that, I'm sure you would have been an excellent Pharaoh if you survived. How old were you when you died." Luke asked.

Exhaling a tired breath "The age I am right now, eighteen, so if you think about it, it is like I am continuing my life from back then." Yami replied standing up and stretched.

"Ouch, I died of old age, so I wouldn't know what that felt like." Luke also stood up "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully you feel better than you already are now." Luke said, walking away after.

Yami smirked slightly ' _Yeah, I hope you are right, I just hope that nothing else unexpected happens throughout the rest of today."_ He thought. Pulling his headphones back over his ears, Yami went back inside the house through the front door, not noticing that his parents had heard his every word when talking with Luke about his death, as the windows were opened partly.

Both Aknamkanon and Amara looked to each other, not knowing that their son from way back on Earth, had died at the age he is now, being sealed inside the puzzle that Emperor Yugi still possesses till this day. The most confusing thing was that Yugi had not said anything about Yami dying this young to Aknamkanon from weeks before. They just hoped that this new information didn't lead to anything in the future or soon in this matter.

* * *

The day passed uneventful, Yami not showing up from what Yugi said to his friends earlier that day.

The sun had just gone down and all the humans were getting ready for bed the second time, as well as the teenagers who were in school for both Humans and Vampires.

It was a Tuesday night so anyone in school had to sleep during the week in order to focus on any school work, until the weekend that is, then they could either stay up all night or sleep in when they wanted to.

Yugi released a breath he had been holding in all day, a breath that was worried for thee inevitable.

Getting up from lying on his bed, Yugi headed for the door, Evon sleeping around his neck curled up even tighter around his neck as he moved from his spot.

Limping down the steps, Yugi entered the living room, finding most of his friends and brother in the room. They were watching TV.

Bakura, Marik, Joey, Malik and Atemu were the only others who were up at this hour. Seto and Ryo went to bed a while ago.

Sitting down Yugi rubbed his left leg as it was in a brace. "How are you holding up with that leg of yours?" Malik asked, Atemu turned the TV down so they could all listen.

Rubbing his head "Better than when it happened. I know that I told that guy that he can keep trying to kill me, yet breaking my leg does not qualify in killing me. He has seven more tries since he tried in town last month before I decide weather he lives or not."

Bakura nodded "At least he is trying, he probably knows that if he does not try then he will most likely end up dead without a seconds thought to your decision."

Yugi agreed, he also wanted the guy to try his best in order to have fun for once before he did leave with Immor, and that is if Yami didn't confront him on the subject.

Marik released a frustrated sigh "Question?" He said as everyone turned their attention to him "When do you think he will show?" Marik wondered.

Groaning "I told you, he may not show up tonight at all. I told his father to tell him that I don't want to see him, nor do I want him to have a life with me in it. If Yami can't accept that then I don't know how to even deal with him." Yugi clarified, soothing Evon as she had begun to quiver in her sleep.

Marik groaned "If Yami shows up you will be the first to find out Marik, I promise you that all right, so can we stop being so desperate to see him again." Yugi stated.

Nodding both Marik and Bakura headed to bed.

Malik sighed shaking his head "Sorry, you know how those two operate."

"It is scary that I do know. What surprised me at first was that Yami was already a vampire, unlike when you guys were brought back, you all were human." Yugi admitted.

Joey chuckled "At least you won't have to worry about him asking you to be turned unlike Marik, Ryo and I did."

"That is a good sign, I don't think I could handle anybody else that I knew being bitten by me again." Yugi shivered, yet kept it under a small shudder, quickly changing to another subject until the others decided to go to sleep themselves.

* * *

Yawning Yami leaned back in his chair, his parents and brother, as well as himself, sat at the kitchen table, finishing up the last bit of cake that Amara had made while Heba and Yami had been at school.

Exhaling, leaning forwards. Yami was extremely tired from forcing the pain in his head from escaping, let alone out loud to his family. He was also having dizzy spells for the last five hours so that had been added to the list of things that had been driving Yami nuts since he could not do very much, let alone practice his weapon in order to get it open.

Mumbling to himself inside his head, Yami was interrupted by his father speaking to him.

"So, how has the headaches been going for you. Have they gone down some since this morning?"

Shaking his head "No, if anything they have gotten worse. Since we got home till the time Luke showed up they just seem to keep increasing little by little."

Before dinner Yami had told his family what happened when he had died, yet left the part out about Heba, not wanting his brother to find out about his death a year before he would find out himself.

"Have you been taking those pills I gave you?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I have, though I can't take anymore tonight or I risk the chance of being in the Healing chambers. People have said that the headaches go away once you remember, yet it is not the case for me." Yami replied.

Aknamkanon and Amara sweatdropped, glancing to one another from the corner of their eyes, paling slightly.

"I mean, Luke said something about having two sets of memories, but how many people have said straight out that they have had two lives on the same planet or on two separate planets. It is frustrating the heck out of me." Yami said moving his plate forwards as he had been done, placing his forehead down on top the table.

Amara smiled "There may have been a few who have had headaches like you are dealing with in the past, but we just don't know for certain. The only way to find that kind of information out would be either go to the healing chambers and look in their files or ask the Emperor himself. Thought asking him would be a pain to set up a visit date to either come into town or you to go the the throne room to visit him."

Heba agreed "Yet what are the chances of you meeting the Emperor again. It was a coincidence that he was able to help me, let alone you being able to help find the ingredients for the cure, yet the second time meeting him, just the two of you...and talking to one another like you've known each other for years." Heba said while Yami sat up, cheek resting in the palm of his hand "You said to all of us that the Emperor was looking stressed and fidgety as he was around you, so maybe you reminded him of someone he once knew a long time ago." Heba added, both Aknamkanon and Amara snapped their heads towards Heba to how he came up with something like that.

Shrugging Heba went on "Who really knows how many people in the past have had two separate sets of memories, but one thing is for sure, they didn't get the chance to live till today to tell the new generations who have two sets of memories that there were people from the past who were just like them."

Yami paled as sweat ran down his face and neck "Heba" He said looking his way "Sometimes your ability scares me to how accurate it can be, but this, the one that you said that I might look like someone that the Emperor himself had know in the past is definitely not one of them." Yami clarified standing up from his seat. Grabbing his glass he went for the sink, filling it with water, taking large gulps.

"Sorry that I have an ability that can also sometimes guess what could happen. Not my fault that I have it."

As Heba spoke, Yami drank the last drop from his glass, beginning to pull the glass away when his vision shifted, pain forcing its way out as quick flips of memory filled his vision.

The glass slipped out of Yami's grasp, falling to the floor and shattering into pieces.

The shattering noise quieted his brother, all sending worried looks Yami's way.

Amara stood up "Yami, what's wrong?" She questioned in worry.

Taking steps back from the sink and the shattered glass below, Yami clutched his head, falling to his knees.

Amara rushed to his side, Aknamkanon glanced at Heba still wondering how he could guess that much, who in turn held wide eyes "Did I say something?" He wondered.

More flashes of memories filled Yami's vision, a bunch of familiar faces zipped by, landing on one certain face as he blacked out, falling limp in his mother's arms.

* * *

As the night passed, soon did an entire day.

The moon's light shined its way into Yami's room, cascading shadows throughout the room.

Yami's still form rose and fell as he slept. His face completely covered in a small coat of sweat.

Shifting Yami's eyes cracked open, a slight tingle of a headache still etched in his head.

Raising a hand he placed it over his face, wiping the sweat away. ' _I'm going to hurt those two when I feel better.'_ He thought referring to his brother and Luke.

Slowly sitting up Yami slouched forwards, panting for breath. Groaning he threw his legs over the side of the bed, forcing himself to stand as the dizzy spells blurred his vision once again.

Getting a hold of himself, Yami leaned against his desk, falling slightly to his knees.

' _What is going on with me?'_ He thought in wonder, while reaching for his bedroom door, fumbling out it in somewhat silence. Going down the stairs Yami made it to the living room, clutching his head once more as more memories filled his vision, this time leading up until Yami had gone through the gate.

Gasping he caught himself, leaning against the wall for support.

Five minutes straight Yami stood leaning against the wall, hand resting against his head, eyes widened in shock.

The house was silent. He could tell just by hearing that everyone was sleeping peacefully, yet he was not. Eventually the tingle in his head subsided as he pulled his hand away and stood up straight.

Exhaling, while looking around the house, Yami quietly opened the door, sneaking out into the night and finding himself squatting on top the Palace walls.

Ever since Marik and Malik were reborn, there has been no guards station on top the walls. Yugi had disbanded them since there world was at peace and that he nor the lord's needed protection from anything.

Releasing a breath, Yami brought out his wings once he thought about what to say, flying up to the floating building and landing just outside the doors.

* * *

Inside the Mansion everyone, excepts for Seto, was awake.

Minutes later everyone left for bed...excepts for two people. Both Yugi and Atemu sat silently on their couches, waiting for something. They could tell that something was different about the air and they were glad their friends had gone off to bed.

Glancing to one another, listening to shuffles just outside the front doors.

After seconds of waiting Yugi had enough of this waiting game, quickly flicking the doors open with his magic.

Yami, surprised that the doors had opened on their own, moved to the side, hiding himself from anyone who would have been inside.

Leaning his head back Yugi exhaled, calling "Yami!"

Jumping in place Yami shivered from the slight deeper toned voice calling his name than what he was used to hearing "If you are planning on coming in then do so. Don't just stand contemplating on whether to enter while standing in front of someone else's door." Huffing Yugi crossed his leg, waiting for Yami to make up his mind.

Gulping Yami hesitantly pushed himself off the wall, slowly inching his way inside, doors closing behind.

Startled Yami whipped himself around, sweatdropping in the process.

"Why are you so tense? You weren't like this when we went searching for your brother's cure last month, why the change?" Yugi questioned in a steady tone, glancing towards Yami from the corner of his eye.

Snapping back to reality, spinning back around, "T-That was before I knew exactly who you were to me. No wonder you didn't feel like talking to me when I asked you."

Smirking Yugi lifted his head "At least you could figure that much out...Speaking of figuring stuff out, why did you come here. Didn't your father tell you that I did not want to see you once you could remember."

Shocked "Wait what! How come, why don't you want to see me."

Groaning "Let me guess...your father was asleep when you left your house a while ago?" He questioned with a nod from the other. Sighing once again "Well, looks like I'm going to have to begin explaining tonight rather than never." Yugi stood up, making his way over to the stairs where Yami stand.

Atemu called over "Didn't you promise Marik that you would notify him and Bakura when their play toy showed up."

Yami's eyes snapped open even wider than what they were "I only said that to get them off my back for the time. I don't need them going on a killing spree just because their old torture buddy has come back." Yugi stated calming Yami "Can you shut everything off once you are finished down here." He asked.

Atemu nodded "Yeah, I can at least do that."

Yugi continued up the steps, Yami following behind as Yugi had motioned him to follow as he passed by.

Once in the room, Yami closed the doors while the other made his way towards his bed, sitting down and reached over to his nightstand where pills lay, popping two into his mouth, sipping some water.

Yugi motioned Yami forwards, relaxing himself back against his headboard.

Taking a seat on the bed, Yugi began explaining thing's, beginning all the way back when Yami had left them, the wars he and Atemu had to go through, the near death experiences, people who tried to get with them both in bed as well as anything else on those lines.

Yugi said everything to the feelings he had felt during every year to wanting his own death to come after being alive for so long, until Joey and Seto were reborn. This is when his feelings changed to wanting to live, to help his friends understand this world they were brought into. Many years later his other four friends were brought back on two different occasions and years. Up until today that is, yet leaving out the part about Immor coming to him and Atemu on the day of his birthday, asking them whether they want to die or not, as well as when Immor would be back for them both to ask them the same question once again.

Yami listened very closely to what Yugi was telling him. As Yugi went on his mouth began to hang open, closing it once he finished, blinking multiple times at not believing how much he had missed up until now.

Many minutes of silence passed, Yami rubbing his neck in not knowing what to say.

Yami could tell just by last month and now that Yugi did indeed change from when he knew him back on Earth, he just didn't know how much Yugi had changed.

Taking a breath Yami was about to say something, yet Yugi beat him to it.

"You should go home."

Shocked "Why, I still have questions that I want to ask you."

Releasing a tiered breath "What more could you possibly want answered. I said everything that had happened throughout every year that something occurred. I have no more to tell you, now go home."

Protesting "But-"

"No, I don't care what you want to say right now. Just because you know me does not mean you can skip out on your schooling. Go home, go to class tomorrow and Friday. You may come back here anytime on Saturday. Any sooner than Saturday and I will not be meeting you anymore!" Yugi clarified leaning forwards.

Shivering Yami stood up from his spot on the bed "You've changed." He said while going for the door.

Smirking "It comes with living for this long."

Yami then left the room, taking a portal back to his house, locking the door and quietly making his way back to his room.

* * *

Thursday morning arrived, the students making their way to their classes.

Yami sat quietly at his desk, waiting for their teacher to meet them to begin their day, yet some of his friends and classmates wondered where he was the day before.

Luke was the first to say anything "So, where were you yesterday." He leaned in closer as he whispered "Did those headaches really not go away until last night."

Shaking his head Yami pushed Luke away "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I passed out in the kitchen Tuesday night. Apparently I had two sets of memories and it was too much for my head to handle." He stated glancing at Luke from the corner of his eye.

Before anyone could add to what Yami had said, their teacher entered the room and everybody went back to their seats.

Noticing that one of her students was back "I see that you are back Yami, I hope you are ready for today's training regiment." She said.

Nodding ' _I hope now that I have remembered that I can finally open my weapon.'_ Yami thought as he got his notebook out, ready to take notes on anything that was said from yesterday's class session.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ;)

Yugi don't want to deal with Yami at the moment, Lol XD

See you all in two weeks with PEANA chapter.


	7. Conferences

WELCOME BACK!

Today is my Birthday. Happy Birthday to anyone who's birthday is coming up and have a wonderful day. :)

Also, I have officially finished Overlord. Those will be uploaded once per month like always :) One less story to worry about on my part.

* * *

Chapter 6: Conferences

Saturday morning Yami had woken earlier than he normally woke, though he knew that Yugi would have not been awake at this hour.

Deciding to leave, Yami got dressed, pulling the same shirt he had on after he had gotten home from school the day before. Stepping out of his room, being stopped by Heba who stand in the door frame to his room.

"Where are you off to this early?" Heba asked.

"Just for a few hour run, you want to come along."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Give me a few minutes." Heba responded entering back into his room to get dressed.

Smiling, holding a small smirk. Walking downstairs Yami found his mother cooking breakfast "Morning!"

Jumping in surprise, turning her head around "Your up early. What are you up to this morning?" Amara questioned.

Rubbing his head "When Heba gets down here we'll be going for a couple hours run."

"A run you say. You two haven't went on one of those since last month." Turning back to what was in front of her "Anyways, could you two do me a favor while your out."

Heba came down, joining them "Sure, what do you need."

"I need you to look for some ingredients like last time." Amara said, turning around and wrote some things on a piece of paper for them to look for.

"I guess we can do that for you." Yami said, not admitting that he wanted to waste time till it turned twelve.

Aknamkanon also stepped into the room. He had been told by Emperor Yugi Thursday afternoon of what his son had done Wednesday night. He was told that Yami was fine with being at the Mansion whenever he wanted, but Aknamkanon was still warned never to bring up the fact that he, as well as Lord Atemu, that they may leave. Other than that fact, there was the conferences.

"I hope you aren't just wasting some time just so you can go and see Emperor Yugi this morning?" He questioned.

Jumping slightly "He told you about that."

"Yes, he had to. The thing he told me to tell you when you returned from searching for Heba's cure, was the fact that you should stay away from him. That fact with my intake was thrown out the window when you left to his place during the night." Releasing a breath "When we were in the meeting Thursday afternoon, the leaders of each territory called for a conference, each individual conference with each other."

Raising his brow "What does this have to do with me going to his place?"

Sighing "Those conferences will be held today. I believe that Emperor Yugi has already left last night. Those conferences last hours depending on what they talk about, he may not even be back till tomorrow morning." Aknamkanon stated.

Blinking "So you're saying that my trip up there is going to be a waste of time then." Yami asked.

"Basicly what I am saying, but by all means, go check for yourself. Go waste some time before you do, just don't be disappointed if you don't find him." Aknamkanon replied.

Going for the door, Yami grabbing the piece of paper his mother had written on, and left with Heba, leaving their parents.

"Did you have to go rial him up. You know that Yami will go weather you warn him or not." Amara warned.

"Yes I know, but this is the only way to get him to learn. The only one who has put up with Yami's stubbornness before he had passed on was the Emperor, and that was one-hundred thousand years ago. The only way to make him learn is to let him deal with Yami till then." He said.

Nodding "Well, I hope you are right about this one, you never know what might happen when the Emperor gets down to it." Amara added.

* * *

Since Yugi had left last night, he had only met with a selective few, such as the Snakes, Spiders, Harpy's and Fairies.

Yugi was still with the Fairy leader at this hour, discussing something major.

"Please! When you leave, all the fire fairies will have very little fire dust to use at their disposal. I know we have just had one a few hundred years ago, though after a few year after you have left, they would run out soon after."

Groaning Yugi leaned his head back against the sofa he was laying on "What do you want me to do, create millions of years worth of dust for those who will waste it. Don't get me wrong, I know the fire fairies feel special because they can use it for everything, such as moving light thing's and playing games with it. I don't mind training young ones, but stuff like that should not be allowed if I leave."

Trixie understood "I get what you are saying. The usage will have to be explained by you yourself. They will not listen to reason otherwise."

Nodding "That will be alright. I think the best way and time will have to be when I go make the dust. Right now and they will think that I am leaving in a few months." Sitting up, he placed his legs over the side, feet planted on the floor "Is December twelfth alright?"

"Five months from now. Yes, I guess that is alright. Any sooner than that and the fire fairies will think that they are almost out of dust for this year." Trixie agreed.

Sighing in relief Yugi got up "Just contact me when it gets close to that date, I'll be there as well as people who have not seen the process." He said turning for the door.

"Make sure you call me the day Immor returns. I want to know whether you decide to stay or not." Trixie called.

Pushing the doors open Yugi waved back "I'll try remembering that after a year has passed. See you in five months." Entering a portal he went to his next destination, which was the felines and then the wolves.

* * *

After hours of being on their run and searching for ingredients for their mother, it was finally noon, more specifically passed noon. It was one O'clock or thirteen hours.

The two returned home with what they found, ate something just before Yami went off on his own. Heba went back to his room, changed clothes and did any studying for next week.

Yami had decided to walk towards the Mansion, giving him some more time to think.

Throughout the last few days, Yami had probably thought about this topic a few hundred time in the short amount of time he had known Yugi and the others. He knew that it was possible that other people could have another life, such as Ancient Egyptian people's beliefs with being reincarnated, though on another planet would be the best understanding of it.

Sighing Yami kicked a small rock, surprised that not many people were outside near the wall as he made his way around towards the gate.

Still in deep thought, he never thought, believed that Yugi, the short, innocent human from Earth Yugi, would be the most powerful and oldest living Vampire alive since the beginning of life on Immorus. Yami understood the thought of being so many years old, yet not the thought of being alive for that long. He could tell that Yugi has seen better days, seen millions of people as well as deaths. He hated the thought of who and what people he had to kill in cold blood during those wars he and Atemu went through those years ago, yet he had to get over those thoughts. That happened seventy thousand years before he had been born, more or less even thought about in Immor's mind to be placed on his planet.

Standing in the opening of the gate, Yami walked in till he stood on the battlefield. Bringing his wings out Yami flew up to the building, landing on the ground just outside, returning his wings back inside his body, walking up to the doors.

Before Yami could even knock, the doors were pulled open once again, Bakura and Marik standing before him.

Backing away Yami sweatdropped, gulping in the process. The two lunged at him, yet Yami slipped right passed them and into the building, slamming the doors behind him.

Hands still pressed against the doors, both Bakura and Marik ran themselves into the doors, only to find that they were shut tight. Cussing was heard just outside them.

Stepping away from the doors Yami held his temples, annoyed that he had to see those two out of all of his friends first. Walking into the living room slash lounge, he found Atemu, Joey, Seto, Malik and Ryo sitting down on different couches, besides Seto and Joey. The couch he had seen Yugi sitting on a few nights before was empty aside from Evon, the small fire dragon Yami had seen when he had gone with Yugi to find his brothers cure.

Ryo turned around "Hey, long time no see. Sorry about those two." He said.

Malik also turned around as Ryo spoke "They have gotten crazier from being alive for as long as we have." Malik stated, laying his arms out over the top of his couch.

Again Yami sweatdropped "I guess I can say that I wasn't expecting to see their faces first, that is for sure." Yami clarified easing up a little.

Joey snorted, laughing.

Atemu shook his head with Seto "No one expects to see them at first." Seto remarked.

The doors busted open after, Bakura and Marik laying on the floor, face towards the floor. Quickly getting up they dusted themselves off, closing the doors with their magic "Tell Yugi that he needs a none thicker door for us to bust through." Marik remarked.

"You break those doors and Yugi will break your asses into the doors. Those are solid chunks of wood from a tree fours hours away from here. Do you realize how much sweat we sweated to even get those here. Lots and don't get me started on everything else in this building to the walls and floors." Atemu snapped.

Joey's eyes widened "Wait, are you saying you and Yugi built this mansion by yourselves."

Atemu nodded "Yes I am saying just that. Are you saying that Yugi never told you guys?" He asked.

"No" They all responded, along with Yami with them.

"Well, you know now." Atemu said with a shrug.

Marik blinked, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder "Know wonder Yugi always got pissed at us when we broke something."

"What about help?" Seto said in question.

"No help. The people wanted Yugi and me to be protected, such as some form of castle and wall around us. Yugi agreed with their wish, though he only said they could touch the wall, the healing chambers, the council building, throne room and the battlefield and that was after he laid out there dimensions on the ground. They could not, under any circumstances, touch this place no matter how much of a struggle we were having. It was a pain but we finished after about six to eight months of constant working on it." Atemu responded while Yami pulled Marik's hand from his shoulder, dropping it down.

Atemu shook his head "Anyways, enough of that. That happened in the past. If you need more of that answered ask Yugi about it, though you may come back with welts on your heads, as well as mine for letting that slip." Sighting while running a hand through his hair "You may want to sit down or go home. You heard from your father where Yugi is didn't you?" He said towards Yami still standing where he was when he entered the building.

"Yes, I heard this time. Dad stopped me before we could leave this morning, saying that coming here was a waste of time an all."

"Well it kind of was if you were looking for him." Bakura mumbled sitting down next to Ryo.

Taking Atemu's advice he sat down on the floor in front of Yugi's couch and near the circular coffee table in the middle of all the couches.

As Yami sat down Ryo commented "Don't you have school work to do on Saturdays?"

"No"

"Are you sure about that?" Malik questioned leaning forwards.

"Yes, I'm sure." Yami hissed slightly.

"What about training. Fourth years do that sort of thing." Atemu stated.

Yami rolled his eyes, growling in annoyance.

"Oooh, we have a slacker on our hands." Both Marik and Bakura teased.

Growling once more "Fine, you want to know why I can't train. It is because I can't use my weapon. There, I said it, you happy."

Everyone rose a brow, wondering what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" Joey asked in wonder.

Leaning against Yugi's couch, Yami sighed, eyes focused to the floor as he spoke "Ever since I started the fourth year and went down into the vault, I felt that I wouldn't need one." Lifting his head up "You see I only have Ancient magic and a healing ability. Healing people don't need weapon's, but when I went looking for one like everyone has to check encase they do have one. I sensed something calling me and it lead me to a weapon that I don't have an ability for. Everyday since then I've trained with others as it has a small blade at on end, I just can't do anything else with it." Yami stated, trying to calm himself down as he spoke.

Atemu understood his problem "May I see this weapon. I may be able to help you as I have seen tons of weapons in the past being used before."

Nodding Yami opened a small portal and his weapon dropped into his hand. Atemu's eyes widened, shock evident in his face.

* * *

When Yugi arrived outside the Angle Leaders room, entering the room he found out that the Angel and Demon Leaders were in the same room.

After many hours of discussing things with both separate leaders before talking about his leaving.

Again, like every other leader, they also wanted him to call them back when Immor returned in another year and five months.

Leaving from there he headed to the Dino territory, then to the Ocean territory.

After there Yugi went to his last stop, the Dragon's. Pushing the giant doors open he walked towards the throne were the elder of dragons lay with eyes closed.

Stepping closer to the dragon his eyes peared open, red eyes looking down upon Yugi "You made me wait...again. How many times has this happened since that war?" Draco questioned.

Chuckling "As many times as I can remember." Draco chuckled as well. "Anyways, this is my most favorite territory to visit besides my own, since you are so similar to my own territory." Yugi said with a smirk just before finding a rock to sit on.

"With how long I myself have lived, you would say something like that."

"It's true, though minus the living for only two thousand years, remains sucked back into egg form for twenty years before hatching with the same soul and memories. Yeah, I wish that was what I could do." Yugi contemplated, thoughts drifting off some place else.

Humming Draco shrunk into his human form, pure white hair draped to his shoulders "I have hear about your possible leaving this planet in the next year. Have you had enough of living that you had to get Immor involved?"

Shaking his head "If I was sick of living, I would have done that ages ago before I became immune to everything there is." Sighing "Immor came to me saying that If I could not become truly happy, such as a mate, then he will take me to where he lived and figure out a way to kill me. From my life on Earth and this place, I have not experience death. With one-hundred thousand year, I have an extra nineteen years added to that. Not many people know that detail though."

Draco nodded in understanding "Seems like you have given up from when Immor came to you. Has something happened to make you give up?"

Releasing a tired sigh "My mind has given up, but my heart, my pride in staying alive won't. You see, another person I had cared for when I was human had remembered me from back then."

Raising a brow "When was that?"

"A few nights ago, Tuesday night, yet he couldn't make it to me till Wednesday night. He passed out from exhaustion."

"Did you have deep feelings for this person." Draco sat down against the side of hay he used for a bed when transformed into his dragon self.

Tisking "Feelings, we shared a body for a few years before I helped him pass on. I felt feelings for him but I knew that we could never be a thing even if I wished for such a thing." Sighing, placing a hand to his face, slowly pulling it downward.

Pondering "Then what is the problem. He remembers you, that's great. Date him and be happy finally."

Shaking his head "I can't do that, he is still a kid in age to me. Besides, those feeling that I once felt have vanished. Even if I tell Immor that I wanted to stay, I would still have to wait another year for him to become an adult." Yugi said.

Nodding once more "I understand." Pausing "Anyways, speaking of kids. How is my daughter doing?" Draco wondered.

Evon, being one of Draco's daughters, did not have a human form. Unlike lots of her siblings who could transform from human to dragon, she could not. Though if you thought about it, she as well as a few of her siblings who could not become human, could by will shrink into a smaller form to their Adult size whenever they wanted.

"She is alright. Already one-thousand years old again. In another thousand years she will be sleeping again." Yugi replied.

"As long as she is doing alright. That reminds me. If you leave, Evon will have to return."

Sighing "I figured as much. Don't want others taking her for their own needs. Like I promised the others, If I leave I will contact you and she will be brought back, though Evon may put up a fight when I tell her."

Understanding they both talked about a few other things before Yugi had to leave, heading back home.

* * *

After fourteen hours, the door finally opened, Yugi stepping into the building.

Yugi could sense that the others were looking his way, that included Yami in the group, yet ignored them and went straight for his room to shower and change clothes.

Yami was about to call for him, but Atemu stopped him "He'll be back, usually when he comes home from these conferences, he goes and takes a shower and changes before joining us. Just give him a few minutes." Atemu said, while they all waited.

Just like Atemu had said, Yugi returned after at least ten minutes of being in his room. Since his hair was so long it took some time to dry it normally every time he took a shower.

Plopping down on his couch, Yami on the floor to his left, as Evon wrapped herself around Yugi's neck and growled in content. All the gold jewelry was off, even his hair accessories, only leaving his earrings on.

"It is good to see you too." Yugi mumbled lowly to her, which only resulted in Evon tightening her grip. Sighing Yugi leaned his head back, looking towards the ceiling.

"Soooo" Joey, Ryo, Malik and Marik wondered "How did those talks go?" Ryo said.

"Yeah, you left a little after thirty hours last night, and you finally get back about a day later." Joey remarked.

Lifting his head up "We talked for about three hours at each place, and about that ' _thing'_. I was lucky that the Demon Lord was at the Angel's place or I would not have been here until three more hours later, though I did have to stay there an extra half hour to finish up with the Angel's proposition once the Demon Lord had left."

"That's good. They know that you are old so they thought that being in the same place would help you out." Malik remarked earning a glare from Yugi from the 'old' comment.

Releasing a sigh "I would prefer them coming here instead of me always running around all the time. The leaders who are new to this ruling should be considered to leave their homes and go visit other territory leaders every now and then. Get them to understand that their are others older than them around. The older should not be allowed to go kiss their unskilled asses just cause they want to go talk with them."

"Did something happen?" Bakura wondered "You were not like this the other day."

Smirking in annoyance "You could say that something happened. Some of the younger leaders thought that it was okay to get special things from me. I can understand the fairy leader, but a few others have tried getting me to help them with things that I can only do for them." Yugi then drifted off in thought "I accepted, though if I decide to decline that ' _thing'_ then they will have to change their ways." Sighing "Enough about what I was doing. Yami, what about you? Why the change of hair style all of a sudden?" He wondered in question.

Taken off guard "Eh...Ah, you see. My parents were both from Egypt, so the belief of a commoner who looked like the King is still etched into their minds." Yami responded.

Nodding "So that was why Aknamkanon never introduced you or your brother to the court, yet again I never asked him to."

Marik and Bakura were grinning constantly as their mates facepalmed themselves "That was the only thing we were trying to prevent these two from commenting on, and you go saying it in one fell swoop!" Ryo groaned, cheek resting on his palm.

Chuckling while leaning on his knees "Even if I didn't say anything, there would be no way of stopping those two from carrying out their mission." Yugi stated while Yami fixed his hair, bobbypin placed on one side of his bangs so he wouldn't lose it before he went home.

Turning his sight to Yami "Since I invited you here to answer more of your questions...Ask away."

Sweatdropping, Yami thought on what question was really the most important one to ask and not sound like an idiot in front of his past rivals and friends. Releasing a breath "What did you mean by a year and a half last month?" Yami asked. This however made everybody became stone, shock evident in their eyes.

Looking to Yugi, his face became paler, sweat rolling off his chin in nervousness.

After a few minutes Yugi blinked, stuttering slightly "W-Where did you h-hear that f-from." He asked, though he was pretty sure he knew that one.

"From you when you were walking around in the forest just outside the town. Does it have some meaning behind it."

Eyes turning away "Meaning yes, but I was sure you would have heard about that by now." Shifting himself while running a hand through his hair.

"No, I haven't. School and trying to use my weapon are really the only things that are on my mind since this year started. What is going on next year that I need to know about?"

Silently sighing ' _Just get this over with!'_ Yugi thought. Looking down at his hand he leaned back once again "I may or may not still be here next December."

It took a few moments for Yami to process what Yugi had said "You mean like on a vacation, visiting some unknown place?"

Shaking his head "Not be here, as in leaving, dying or passing on. The same for Atemu, though he has one extra year than me to think it over." Yugi stated.

Shocked Yami jumped up "Wait, What! So once I can finally remember you all. You two of all people are just going to run away and die." Yami snapped.

Atemu crossed his legs "We are not running away. Immor, on our birthday came to us asking if we were happy with ourselves, not with what we have done for this world. We don't have to go, but he does want us to get ourselves a mate of our own." Atemu said.

Calming down "Well that can't b-" Yami stopped himself, remembering their titles. Rubbing his head "Never mind, I remember doing that without much luck." He said sitting back down.

At least five minutes passed without a sound as they thought in their minds.

"You said you could only think on school and trying to use your weapon...you do realize that your exams are in two months."

Nodding "I know that, and I can't figure it out."

Atemu still had Yami's weapon in his lap, handing it over to Yugi, whose eyes also widened.

"Alright, what is so important with that weapon!" Joey as well as Bakura and Marik snapped "Since earlier Atemu was shocked to see it and now you!" Bakura snapped in annoyance.

Holding the light blue weapon, his mouth dropped down as he spoke, a small smirk etched it's way into the corner of his lip "You see, when the war with the dragon's ended, we formed a peace treaty with them. Back then any ability you see today, the weapon was made by those dragon's before their passing." Taking a breath "This weapon's ability has not been seen since that war, nor has this weapon been opened since it was created. So of course we would be shocked to see it in the hands of someone else."

Rolling his eyes "But I told everyone here, accepts you that is, that I don't know that ability. So how am I supposed to open it without that power. I've gone through lots of training in school and out. Nothing works." Yami stated once more.

Yugi's smirk widened "Well I am not going to pass this chance up in a million years." He said, counting his fingers to the weeks till Yami's exam's start "Plenty of time to do something about this."

Becoming worried "What are you getting at. I don't like that look in your eyes." Yami clarified sliding backwards.

Standing up with weapon in hand, handing it back to Yami "You'll be training with me." Yugi said, releasing his grip when Yami grabbed the other end. Yami could only stare with shocked eyes.

"Huh?" Yami proclaimed, dumbfounded by his words.

Going around his couch "I am going to help you awaken that ability of yours, even if it isn't your first one. Some abilities only awaken when the user is in danger of dying or in intense fear of something. An example of that would be Marik since he can control Ghosts. He had to go through tons of fear just to awaken a small portion of it."

"Hey, don't be using me as an example!"

Smirking "I can, and I will use you as an example since you were really the only one who did go through that sort of situation. Anyways" Yugi turned back to Yami "You can leave your parents and teacher to me, so Monday come straight here whenever you leave your house." Yugi said, heading for the kitchen to cook since he only cooked on Saturdays.

Yami snapped out of his disbelief, standing up from the floor "I guess I'll be back Monday." He said making his way towards the door, but was stopped by Yugi calling "What about tomorrow. Are you not going to show up and surprise anybody?" He asked.

Shaking his head "No, on Sundays my brother tends to want me to go out with him and explore. Such as survival to see who goes the longest without getting hurt."

"Really, you do that kind of thing?" Seto said.

"Yeah, and it is fun when you're competing with a few people." Yami responded.

Chuckling "I did something like that once or twice when this place was being built. Atemu, you remember that don't you."

Nodding "Man, we would stay out for a week or two just looking for things to build with before heading back to build again." Atemu agreed.

Smiling Yami looked to his Techit, eyes widening "I seriously have to get going. I don't want to die tonight!" Yami exclaimed, running out the door and jumping off the floating land that held the Mansion in the air.

Everyone sighed in relief, including Yugi. The ones who were turned by Yugi accepts Atemu, knew what they were like when they met back up with the others, surprised at themselves that they could have been that clueless with how things have changed up until that time they were brought back from death.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed :)

Review on anything that you want.


	8. Seto's Child

Sorry this chapter is a bit late. My Grandma on my Moms side passed away on Thursday the 24th. My family has been running around getting ready for the funeral tomorrow, Tuesday the 29th.

Last chance to go vote for PEANA Short Stories Poll. Will be taking it down on September 4th.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7: Seto's Child

A month passed, Yugi, like he had promised, trained Yami until he gained his third unknown ability.

The entire time Bakura, Marik, Ryo, Malik, Joey, Seto and Atemu watched everyday they trained.

Some days people from town sat on top the wall, watching them as well. Amara and Aknamkanon also watched when they had time to spare. The same for the other council members.

Yami, however, had always been dodging Yugi's attacks, not wanting to get hit by him. Everyday Yugi pushed Yami to his limits, until he could not stand to even go home.

The final day on the month of August, Yami landed flat on his back.

Yugi had his own weapon out, ready to cut him down from above.

Before Yami had fell, his weapon had been smacked out of his grasp. Sitting up he could clearly tell that Yugi was going in for the kill. Fearful of his life Yami shielded himself with his arms, forgetting that he had other means of protection.

The blade inched closer, Yami's mind shifted, causing him to blackout while blue flames circled around him, shielding him and causing Yugi's own weapon to fly off in a different direction, jumping back.

Yami hit the ground as the flames vanished, completely knocked out.

Luckily nobody was watching today on the wall or shouts of worry would have rained down at him. The only people watching were the Lords, Seto shielding his own eyes as the same time Yami had, not in the mood to be seeing blood from somebody else.

Exhaling Yugi brought his weapon back, putting it away to be used for another day. He did the same thing to Yami's, though holding onto it until he made it back inside the Mansion.

Making his way over to Yami, Marik came over "Who would have thought that he would have an ability much like yourself."

Agreeing "Yeah, I know what you mean." Placing Yami on his back "If I do end up leaving, he would most likely end up being praised that he has an ability that is similar to my own, yet not likely to end up the next Emperor though." Yugi said.

Since the Mansion was on the ground, the group went inside, Yugi laying Yami down on his own couch until he woke.

"So" Ryo stated "What are the chances of Yami actually remembering that he had used that ability when he wakes?"

Yugi shook his head while entering the kitchen, washing his face, setting Yami's weapon on the kitchen table. The others sat down on their own couch.

"I saw him beginning to pass out before the flames emerged. I doubt that he will even know what we are even talking about when we mention it." Malik stated.

"That may be true," Yugi said returning back into the room "But there are a few ways to get him to remember. Meditation is one of them as wall as going back out there to train again. Others ways may help yet they don't always work. Anyways, shouldn't you four be getting ready in two weeks."

"We'll be fine. It's not like like we'll let these four kids get past us that easily." Joey said, Atemu nodding in agreement.

Sighing Yugi stood behind his couch, arms resting over the backside "It's not that. I just don't want you all going easy on them because you hurt them and that you are older than them, especially now that we know that this one is participating this year." Yugi stated pointing down at Yami.

They all nodded, Marik questioning "Now that we know that, whose group is he going to be under?"

Shrugging "I won't know that until after I sort them out from how well they did in the warm up exercises. From what I have witnessed myself, he could be with Atemu, Ryo or Joey. I won't know for certain until then."

Understanding that "Why don't you three go practice for a few hours." Yugi said.

"What about Atemu." Malik protested.

"I'm not worried about him. You three on the other hand do. I haven't seen you guys practice since last year's class."

Ryo slowly nodded, understanding what Yugi was getting at. Ryo, Joey and Malik stood up and left the room, going outside to practice for a couple hours.

Everybody else breathed a breath of relief.

Looking over at Seto "How are you holding up Seto?" Yugi asked.

Also looking up "Just fine actually. Though I've been having that strange calmness recently."

Atemu raised a brow "Don't you have about two months to go?"

"Yeah I do, but not every pregnancy is the same." Seto remarked

"If I could guess, then I'd say next month some time. It wouldn't surprise me if Joey was gone during the twelfth when it happened." Yugi commented.

"Try not to make that happen now." Seto said jokingly "Most things you say nowadays actually happen. You predicted that guy showing up the time he broke your leg."

Chuckling "I'll try not to. In the meantime I'm going to my office until he wakes up. There are a few stacks of papers I have neglected to look over." Yugi said walking off to do just that.

Seto and Atemu also went back to their rooms. Marik and Bakura headed out, deciding that they needed to get out for the day.

Yami had been left lying on the couch till he woke up.

* * *

Yami woke after a good three hours. The last memory he recalled was Yugi coming at him before blacking out.

Blushing in embarrassment he placed a hand to his head, slowly standing up.

Scanning the room he found nobody. He could hear people outside and made his way towards a window, looking out it and seeing everyone but Yugi, Seto and Atemu.

Shrugging he went into the kitchen and found no one, yet found his weapon laying on the table. Walking over he picked it up, feeling a familiar power surge through him.

Confused he decided to take a chance at trying. Unsheathing the blade he set that down, gripping the handle with both hands, grunting with eyes closed, concentrating on nothing but his weapon and that familiar power. In a few minutes flames surged into the blade and extended itself.

Shooting his eyes open Yami dropped the blade, now spear, to the ground, taking a good five steps back before falling to the floor, panting.

The spear still lay open, waiting for its owner to use it.

Yami could hear two doors being flung open and two sets of feet running down the stairs, entering into the room a few seconds later.

Still panting Yami turned his head around, seeing two sets of shocked expressions on Yugi and Atemu's faces.

Seconds passed before Yami smiled sheepishly "Well, I believe you got to see what it looks like before you decided on what you were going to do next year."

Shaking their heads "Yeah, and it is different from a lot that we have seen. Not many are spears." Atemu said rubbing his head.

Yugi agreed "Now you only have to get use to how it works before exams in two weeks. Do you think that you can master it before then?" He questioned, knowing that he may have to help with that as well if Yami asked him.

Nodding while standing up, picking the spear up "Yeah, I believe I can do that. My dad and other friends will want to have a go at me now that I can use it."

Teasing him a little "So, you don't want me to train you. I could have you master that weapon of yours within a week and you'd still have time to study for your written exam."

Yami paled at those words as he turned to Yugi and Atemu "No offense Yugi, but I think I'll pass on your offer for now. If you did help me anymore I think I would die of exhaustion before exams came, none the less before we faced off against the lords for each individual group."

Chuckling "True" looking to his wrist "You'll be leaving soon. Aknamkanon will be looking for you." Walking into the kitchen more, going for the fridge "Also, you can go back to class tomorrow. I think you missed out on some tests that will be in the written exams, so you might want to take them over."

Paling once more, he had forgotten about those. He was thankful the he knew what they were about before he began training with Yugi a month ago.

Without wasting anymore time, Yami headed home. With exams in two weeks, Yami knew that he wouldn't have time to stop by to see what they were all up to, but that was alright with him until after he passed his exams. He wasn't a slacker unlike what Marik and Bakura though he was.

The doors swung shut with Yugi sighing.

Hearing his brothers sigh "What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing" A moment before laughing "It is funny actually. Remember he shared a body with me."

"Yeah, what's funny about that."

Shaking his head while closing the fridge door "No, he told me one night while we were talking with each other that, I could have been a great leader in another life." Pausing "Who would have guessed that I could survive for this long from how innocent I was back then."

Atem smacked himself in the face "Okay, you really need to go to sleep. When you are tired you always ramble on about something." He said pulling Yugi towards his room, pushing him into bed.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was finally the day of exams.

The students had already taken their written exams and were out collecting their flags as well as fighting their Lord they were assigned to.

The sun was beginning to go down, signaling the humans to close their shops and head inside.

Yugi had already made food for Seto and anyone else who wanted to eat.

Bakura and Marik had gone off to bed a while ago. Yugi and Seto were the only two in the living room at the hour.

"So you still feel like you did two weeks ago?" Yugi asked looking over the written exams from earlier that morning.

Nodding "Yes, I feel the same. He's been moving constantly since lunch time." Seto replied, resting a hand on his stomach.

Yugi hummed in response to his words. Yugi knew as well as everyone else did that Joey and Seto were excited about this one. Their last two children were both girls, but this one was a boy. They knew that this time around was going to be different.

Smirking Seto felt him move "Do you want to feel?" Seto asked.

Glancing up he could see Seto's smirk and released a silent breath, dropping the papers to his side, standing up "I swear, what is with you, Bakura and Marik wanting me to feel your stomachs. Every one you guys have had you made me feel no matter how much I did not want to."

Laughing "Well you looked like you wanted to all those times. So this time is not any different."

Kneeling down, placing his hands on Seto's stomach "I understand that and I have already told you guys that I want my own, but with my situation, I won't be able to have any because of people trying to gain the power that came with marrying me."

"True, but they can't change anything. You pretty much decided to keep everything since the beginning the same. If people wanted change then you could tell that people were beginning to change and then there would be rebellious groups after you. Besides, Joey, Ryo and Malik agreed with me, Bakura and Marik to have your kids if you wanted to, you don't even have to get married if you don't want to. That's how simple it is if you would have agreed."

Shaking his head "Sure whatever you say Seto. If I did that then every time you guys became horny, you three would want me to do it, and then the other three would become jealous because I had yours, Bakura and Marik's attention more than you, with them. I am not going to start a love triangle with three separate couples, nor will I become related to them." Standing up "I know we're friends and all, more so rivals, but I'd like to keep it that was." He said sitting back down to continue looking over the exam's.

"I was just reminding you that we are still available, unless you have your eyes on someone that recently showed up."

Lightly blushing "I am not looking at Yami."

"I wasn't talking about Yami. I was referring to people in town, but now that you mentioned it, didn't you have feelings for Yami back when you were still human."

Yugi cursed under his breath. He was caught "It doesn't matter if I liked him or not. He is still a kid. Nothing is going to happen between us even if I do decided to stay or not. He even said the night I explained everything to him that I have changed. He said that, not me. He doesn't like the way I have become just like you guys didn't when we met back up seventy, sixty and fifty thousand years ago. If there was a slim possibility that he was gay or bi, what makes you or the others think that Yami will even want me."

Seto looked at Yugi with a straight face "Look at Marik, Malik, Ryo and Bakura. They were each others dark half. Joey and I argued all the time when we were married on Earth and we still do now, even if we are not the same person. You and Yami are two sides of the same coin and you two have proven that back then." Taking a quick pause while situating himself into a better position "Ask yourself this one question, why did you help Yami gain his third ability?"

"Because I wanted to see his weapon and ability."

"Wrong! If you truly believe that, then there will be another reason why you helped him out."

Tilting his head back Yugi though. When Seto became like this you had no choice but to answer him, or risk the chance of being yelled at by him later on. Minutes passed before Yugi understood the other reason for helping Yami out. Rubbing his head "Agh! I feel stupid now. How could I forget that!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So you finally understand what I was getting at." Seto asked.

Nodding slowly "Yes I got it. He helped me out so many times that I completely forgot about him even doing any of that. How could I forget, he got you all to be my friends."

Smirking Seto got up "Well, now that you remember that, I'm going to bed."

Waving him off "Night, scream if you need anything."

"I will!" Seto shouted back. He would shout at Joey to go get him stuff during the night, but he was out observing the students from the school tonight and would not be back till morning sometime.

Chuckling to himself Yugi continued with his work, flipping through each, checking off the ones that were incorrect until he finished with that packet, writing on the first page their scores. Setting the finished one aside he grabbed another, beginning to look through that one.

Yugi did this until he was finished, taking them all to his office. That was when he heard his name being called loudly, running towards Seto's room just as Bakura and Marik opened their doors at the loud shout.

* * *

An hour or so passed after Seto had changed clothes and read a good portion of his book he had been reading for the past few nights.

Standing up he placed his book back on the nightstand before going into the bathroom, coming back out Seto stopped, placing a hand against the door frame to the bathroom he grimaced, feeling pain.

After a few seconds he gasped, falling to his knees. Panting he moved himself from the door frame and though ' _As long as my water does not break, I should be able to make it downstairs.'_

Moving for the bed Seto used his arms in pushing himself to his feet, but that was the final push "Augh! YUGI!" He screamed as loud as he could without thinking. Water had already soaked his PJ bottoms with the shout of Yugi's name.

Glancing over as the door was thrown open, also seeing Marik and Bakura standing outside the doors while Yugi stand in between the doors.

Glaring "I am going to murder you, Yugi!" Seto snapped.

Shocked "Why, I'm not your husband."

Panting a couple times "I recall you saying something two weeks ago about me being early and going into labor in a few weeks. I am going to kill you for saying that, and I warned you that all the stuff that comes out of your mouth, happens, now! Get me. To. The. Healing chambers!" Seto shouted, crying out at another painful contraction.

Yugi sweatdropped ' _And another reason why I don't want Seto, Marik or Bakura having my children. They will yell at me for anything that I do normally on an everyday basis.'_ He thought walking over to the bed, picking Seto up and headed on out to the the healing chambers, Bakura and Marik following a few feet behind, shutting all the lights off as they went.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the healing chambers, Seto was taken to the delivery room to be watched until it was time to actually begin, Yugi had sent a message to Joey, telling him about Seto.

Joey was all about to come back even if he had been busy fighting his students to be with Seto, yet Yugi warned him that if he was not at the border when they arrived that they would think they had passed. Yugi, to get Joey to calm down, reassured him that anything he had heard from the healers, he would report to him right away.

That seemed to do the trick and Joey never messaged him back after that.

Six hours of painful contractions later, Yugi sitting in the room encase Seto needed someone to be there for him when the time came.

Minutes later, Isis returned, checking how dilated he was. Stepping away "Alright, I believe that we can begin now. You are a month early Seto, so you need to listen to everything that I tell you." She said, Seto nodding in understanding.

Isis left to get one of her assistance before returning to the room, flicking a switch on the wall before walking back to the bed "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Outside in the waiting area, Bakura and Marik sat waiting for news.

When Yugi had went into the room Seto was in, they never got any more news.

After six hours they both gave up, not bothering in wanting to know and just sat quietly, taking a small nap when they felt like it.

Two hours later they finally got their wish.

* * *

Back in the delivery room, Yugi had moved from the wall to beside the bed, hand being held in a deadly vise grip by Seto.

It had been two hours since Isis had said they could start and Yugi's patience was beginning to slip away from him.

"Alright Seto, I can clearly see his head. Just a few more hard pushes and he'll be out."

Nodding he did as told, pushing as hard as he could until crying was heard, dropping his head back into the pillow behind him, out of energy.

Isis smiled "There he is. Now let's get you cleaned up."

As Isis was cleaning the baby, handing him over to her assistant before healing Seto. Yugi peeled Seto's hand from his, feeling a slight pain in a few of his fingers.

"Sorry"

Smiling "Don't worry about it. It is not like I had not had my hand squeezed to death before, though from someone giving birth is a new one."

Chuckling lightly "Yeah, that would be something new for you."

Cracking his fingers on the hand that had been crushed, Isis questioned "Emperor, does Lord Joey know of this."

Nodding "Yes, I messaged him when Seto was taken away. I told him I would keep him updated, unless you would like to do the honors Seto." Giving him a light smile.

Turning his head away "Maybe I will."

Standing up "Enjoy the time that you have. He is not suppose to come back until he is done." Leaving the room to tell the two sitting in the waiting room.

Stepping into the room, finding Bakura and Marik sitting in a chair, heads resting in one of their hands, eyes closed.

"So, did everything go alright." Marik asked opening his eyes, standing up.

Nodding "Yes, everything went well. Isis is just checking over them right now. You two know that those two will have to stay here for a few days, possibly a week knowing that Seto was a month early."

Heading out the front door "It is surprising that he was a month early. All the others kids we had went perfect." Bakura said.

Marik shrugged "It is like Seto said. Not every pregnancy is the same."

Placing a hand to his forehead before pushing them back to the Mansion "Just go to bed. When you two are concerned about Seto or someone else that you can't mess with, then something tells me that you guys are extremely tired."

Both looked up at Yugi "The same to you!" They exclaimed at the same time, earning a whack upside the head.

* * *

A week later after the exams had begun, all student passed with decent scores, Yami somehow being the top student in his class during the written exams. To whose group he had been in was Joey's, who fist pumped in victory when it was announced.

Currently at the time of day everybody was in the Mansion, just talking.

Seto was able to return after four days with his son, Evan. Evan had a little bit of brunette hair covering his head, blue eyes, was a mix between both Seto and Joey with Seto's eyes shape and Joey's soft features.

What they were talking about had Yami surprised "How many kids do you all have now." He asked shifting on the floor in front of Yugi's couch. He was still uncomfortable when sitting next to Yugi, the different Yugi that he didn't really know.

Joey spoke for himself and Seto "We have two girls. The first came around about ten thousand years after we were married. The second after thirty thousand, and now this one."

Ryo spoke for himself and Bakura "We have five boys, no girls as of yet. The first came around the same time Joey and Seto's second. The others each ten thousand years apart."

Malik spoke for himself and Marik "We have seven children. Four girls and three boys. As to when they were born, they switched from girl to boy each time. The first one came around five thousand years after we were married, that continued on past twenty thousand years ago."

"Wow...I have missed out on a lot." Changing the subject "What happened to the others. I haven't heard you guys mention Tea, Tristan or Duke."

Rolling his eyes Yugi switched his leg to the other "Duke was once a leader to the Wolves a long time ago. Tristan was one of his underlings at that time. Tea, I haven't even seen or heard of since she passed away on Earth. I don't really care about her as she ignored my calls after High School. At that time I told Rebecca off since we weren't even dating at the time."

Raising a brow "Why do you think she ignored you. Was she mad about something you did?" Yami questioned.

Yami could see everybody roll their eyes excepts for Bakura and Marik "You could say that she was mad that you left us. We all could tell that she was in love with you and not Yugi, yet she never said that she was. After she went to America after High School, Yugi at the end of the year left us to come here, returning a year later." Ryo explained.

Tilting his head back "I explained to her the next time Atemu and I returned, since she had returned to Domino. She didn't care one bit, having a boyfriend from overseas that she had married six years later." Yugi said lifting his head back up, a small smirk on his lips "When I heard that she was dying, I went to her place. You can probably guess what I did after that."

Atemu looked at Yugi "Don't tell me you rubbed it in her face."

The others looked his way as well "I did a little bit. When she saw me still young she demanded that I tell her my secret and to help her out. I refused and said some words on the lines of being a bitch and ignoring me even after I told her what I was. I left soon after, never seeing her again."

"And she was the one always talking about friendship and she ignores it like it is nothing." Yami remarked.

Yugi agreed "I hope I don't see her or she might demand that I marry her this time around, but that is not happening."

Yugi heard movement outside the door, using his magic and opened it.

A shout of surprise from the person alerted everybody.

"Don't be shy. Come on in." Yugi called.

Walking in Heba entered the room, instantly finding his brother and someone else he remembered "Hey, it's you!"

Waving Atemu smirked "Hey, to you too."

Yugi raised a brow "How do you two know each other?"

"We bumped into eachother a few months back. Haven't seen each other since." Atemu wondered.

"What are you doing here, Heba?" Yami wondered.

Glaring down at Yami, Yami shivered. When Heba glared, he was glaring on behalf of his mother. Yami now knew that he was in trouble. "So, this is where you ran off to. I should have figured as much from you." Heba said crossing his arms "I swear, you graduate and you leave mom to dry, running off half the time when you should be helping her."

The Lords and Yugi snickered of chuckled behind their hands.

"Wait Heba, I can explain!" Yami pleaded holding a hand out towards him, leaning back onto his other.

"Explain what, that you ditched your own mother and your work to come here. Mom even saw you sneak away even when her back was turned."

"I swear that is not what happened. Luke and a few others showed up and I stepped outside for a few minutes. The next thing I knew was that I was being dragged away someplace. That is the truth." Yami stated.

Heba smacked himself in the face, Yugi mumbling "That is still ditching. If I knew this I would have sent you back home to finished working." Yugi admitted.

Twisting his head around Yami gave Yugi a look.

"Really Yami, you are the third person to know that grandpa hated when we took off on him. It is the same with other people, including your own parents. I still have to put up with it with my council and I know how Aknamkanon gets when he fills in for Curt." Yugi said tilting his head to his side.

Chuckling "Who's this Luke person?" Joey questioned.

Heba smirked "Yami's boyfriend."

Everyone's eyes widened at those words, Yami jumped to his feet "Is not. Luke has a girlfriend."

Shrugging "Are you sure that that title doesn't belong to you. You two are always hanging around each other every day or every other day." Heba stated the truth, kicking himself at top speed for the doors, Yami running after him shouting "You're Dead!"

Bakura, Marik, Joey, Atemu, Ryo, Malik and Yugi burst into laughter. Marik and Joey slipped to the floor.

Not even seconds after Heba returned at the door, panting in a large bow "Emperor, thank you so much for saving my life four months ago. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here saying this right now, and Yami would be an even bigger pain for you and my parents. So, thank you." Heba said, straightening his back and left the Mansion, door shutting before the two jumped down from the floating ground.

Yugi had stopped laughing the moments Heba had come back in. The others stopped as soon as Heba began talking. Yugi's mouth was gaping wide open from his words. Blinking, Yugi snapped out of it, saying even though Heba was already gone "Don't mention it. Wasn't doing much as it was."

Atemu looked surprise as well "Wow, how many years has it been since someone has thanked you."

Sighing "Way too long." Pausing "He was right though. If he had died Yami would have been a bigger pain than he is already."

"So" Bakura wondered "That was the one who Isis could not find a cure for before coming to you for help. I'm surprised that he looks so much like you, Yugi."

Yugi nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Atemu chuckled, earning all their attentions "Those two remind me so much of us as kids." Atemu commented.

Yugi laughed "You're right. We always chased each other around all the time."

"Including picking on each other when girls were around."

Seto rolled his eyes "You two seriously need to go away for some years. Take a vacation somewhere."

Atemu and Yugi's expressions softened, eyes reverting to the table "Yes we would do that, but next year Immor is coming back to see what I have decided on, so me going some place is out of the question."

Seto shook his head. Even though those two had little time to decide, everyone had a feeling that Yugi would be the one moving on, possibly the both of them if they could not find someone fast.

* * *

And there you have it. Seto finally has his child. Also, when I was searching for a name for Seto's baby, I found the name Evan. Not even two chapters later my brain realized that it sounded and was spelled almost the same way as Evon, Yugi's dragon. I'm not complaining, I just had to say something of it.

Hope you enjoyed, sorry if I am not in the best of moods. I was debating weather or not to upload tonight at all cause of tomorrow. I don't think I will be able to even make myself write or type after tomorrow for a while.


	9. Dust Renewal

Chapter 8: Dust Renewal

December twelfth. Three months, one week and four days passed after Heba had thanked Yugi after finally meeting him in person. Ever since Heba had found out that Emperor Yugi himself had cured him, he wanted to thank him personally, not Yami or his father nor Isis, he himself.

Since that day Yami had been grounded for three weeks. As punishment he was not allowed to hangout with his friends and that included Yugi and the Lords.

When Yugi had asked Aknamkanon during the end of one of his meetings, he told Yugi and the Lords that he had been grounded for three weeks for ditching Amara the week before, since Yami hadn't shown up at the Mansion at all during that week.

Yugi, Atemu, Joey, Ryo and Malik all laughed at that, saying that he deserved a little time to think over his actions and ditching people who needed him.

Ever since that day, Heba was welcome in whenever he wanted to come. Most of the time it was with Yami since Heba did not know the five as well as his brother knew them.

 **~Back to the present~**

During the time of day it was currently dark, around thirty-one hours. The snow was blowing constantly. The windows and the walls rattled on the mansion, preventing a certain few from sleeping.

Evan constantly woke up after every twenty or more minutes from the windows rattling, frightening him from his sleep.

Groaning Seto sat up "We never had this problem before, why now?" He mumbled.

Chuckling "The girls were never born before December before, so of course they would never do this. They did with the wet seasons though." Joey said sitting up "I'll go walk around with him for a bit." He said going over to Evan's crib, picking him up and left the room, wondering on downstairs.

Retching the living room Joey went for a window, looking over the town, calming Evan in the process.

Standing there for about fifteen minutes, the wind came to a stop, yet snow still fluttered down from above.

Yawning Joey turned around. At that moment he spotted a light coming from underneath the stairs, from a door on the side of them.

Raising a brow the only thing he could think of who could have been in there was Yugi. Walking over to the door he cracked it open some more, slipping his way inside.

The light source came from a few candles placed throughout the room. Along the walls where books beyond more than you could imagine. Next to the table was a few tons of single papers, dated by day, month and year, as well as a few notebooks in those papers.

Silently sighing a relieved breath, seeing that it was Yugi.

"Can't sleep?" Yugi called not turning around, continuing to write down what he was working on.

Walking up next to him "Well with Evan, we won't be able to get any sleep." He said leaning closer to the table, seeing what Yugi had been writing.

Turning his head to Joey, Yugi raised a brow "Seto must be frustrated by that." Setting his pen down "The girls never did anything like that."

Nodding "Yeah, he is but I told him that everybody is different in a different way. The girls were never born before December, yet they did something similar in the wet seasons." Joey responded.

Yugi chuckled "Sounds like Seto. When things change, he complains a bit without thinking."

Joey agreed "So, why are you up at this hour. If you can't sleep, I doubt that you would even consider coming in here even if you wanted to?" He questioned.

Sighing "It is about tomorrow. I'm not worried about the bonding ceremony. You know that the people in town who have not seen it are already at the fairies territory in wait of tomorrow afternoon and night, right."

"I know. Are you worried that Yami will see and try stopping you no matter your decision next December."

Nodding in agreement "Exactly that. I'll be doing it a lot more times than I'm used to, so I'll be tired after it, and I don't think that I will be able to hold him off if he does come at me right after." Yugi said standing up, being done for the night.

"So what made you come in here. You hate doing this stuff?" Joey asked turning around.

Snuffing the candles out "Someone has to do it. Atemu doesn't want to get yelled at by me for doing it wrong so I'm the only one to do it. The only time that I find myself in here is when I am completely bored out of my mind and that happens when I don't have any paperwork to do."

Yawning "Well, I'll see you in the morning before you leave to get ready in the afternoon." Joey left the room and headed for his own, Evan finally being able to sleep through the night as the storm was over.

Sliding his chair in as darkness surrounded him he thought ' _Even if I stay I know that I won't be happy either way. If I knew that I would become immune to gold and other things, I could have prevented a ton of times from being cut and touched by them in the past. Well, what happened, happened and there is no going back to fix thing's.'_ Yugi turned for the door, closing it as that was well hidden by the wall, making it very hard to tell if there was a door in that place. Yugi headed onto bed, needing to get up in the morning to head to the Fairies territory for a cleaning, the same for Evon as she would also be involved in the bonding ceremony.

* * *

The next day, already in the cleaning chambers inside the Fairies castle.

For six hours Yugi and Evon would be left in the bath to clean themselves. Everyone was evacuated the morning Yugi had gotten there, knowing that he couldn't be touched until after the bonding ceremony.

The bonding ceremony was the part where the dust would be created. Pixie dust was pure and needed the person and Dragon to also be pure during it, or otherwise the dust would be wasted and the fairies using the dust would not be able to use it.

The people knew this and they easily left the building.

On the wall was a large digital clock showing the time that they currently had left inside the room.

Sighing Yugi slide further underneath the water, mouth submerged, lost in thought.

Evon swam over, enjoying the water. Crawling onto Yugi's shoulder she rubbed her nose against his cheek, comforting him.

Snapping out from his thoughts he pushed back against her jester, smirking "I'm sorry, I guess I'm bringing down the mood, though you hate doing this ceremony as much as I do."

Evon nodded, giving him a look, knowing that something else was bothering him.

"You read me every time, don't you." Laughing lightly as Evon growled in victory, grinning herself. Pulling Evon into his arms, both looking each other in their eyes "I guess I'm just sad to think that there is not much time, even for the two of us to say goodbye."

Evon furrowed her eyes. She knew of what would come of her when Yugi would leave and like Yugi had said, she did not like it one bit.

Releasing his breath "I know you don't want that to happen but If I can't find anyone then you will be sent back. No buts about it."

Rolling her eyes she pushed out of Yugi's hold, jumping back into the bath and swam over to a rock ledge. Climbing up she formed fire into a shape Yugi was well familiar with.

Holding a straight face Yugi was not pleased by her actions "Really Evon, you really went there didn't you." He said moving over to where she was, splashing water her way, flames going out.

Growing in size Evon whipped her tail underneath the water, causing a tide of water to envelope Yugi, leaving him soaked from head to waist.

Annoyed he let it go. Yugi knew that Evon had always been right when it came to feelings. He just didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially Yami at that. If Yami ever found out about his past feelings Yugi would most likely die. His soul would leave his body without warning.

Sinking below the water, fully submerged this time the two stayed in the bath for the remainder of the last three hours.

* * *

Three hours later the festival began.

Every time someone had to create dust, there would always be a festival for that person. It was to create joy and happiness around them to think on while they were moving about the space they were given.

At the center of the festival there was clear dome. Hanging from the ceiling were a few medium pipes to twirl around whenever they wanted, or to walk along.

Around the dome were stands for people to sit down on when they got tired of walking around during the festival.

The festival had started an hour earlier for people to eat and play games. The games were mostly played by children.

Heba walked around looking for Yami. He had lost him, Luke and his girlfriend as he went to get them all something to drink. The crowd was thick with people of all kinds, more than Heba would have seen in an entire year if not because of this event. After many more minutes of slipping past people without being knocked down, he had finally been knocked down, though an arm reached out and grabbed him, keeping Heba from falling over.

Glancing up Heba saw the last person in this festival to run into.

"I'm sorry, these crowds get so busy before the bonding ceremony is about to start." Atemu remarked, pulling Heba to his feet.

Sweatdropping "Lord Atemu, shouldn't you be with your brother right now?" Heba questioned.

"No, I'm not even allowed to be with him before it starts. The person who will be in the dome has to stay completely clean until they enter into it. Outsiders or family are no exception, so that is why I am out here with them." Atemu explained pointing over his shoulder where Joey, Seto holding Evan, Ryo, Bakura, Malik and Marik stood waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Oh, I guess you all would come." Heba said.

Atemu smiled "Trust me, whatever happens in that dome is the best part of this entire festival. That is why we come every few thousand of years. It is something that you do not want to miss."

Marik called over "Trust him when he says that. If we all can enjoy it then you know that it is good."

"So, who are you here with. I'm guessing Yami right." Atemu asked.

Nodding "Yes I am, though I have seem to have lost him, Luke and his girlfriend. I went to get us something to drink. When I came back to that spot they were gone."

Running a hand through his hair Atemu thought with Heba, coming up with an idea where they could have gone off to "Maybe they went towards the stands. The ceremony will start soon. Even the streets are clearing out so that is my guess to where they had headed off to."

Blinking in shock "So they went on without me."

"When did you leave to get drinks?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Heba asked.

Placing his hands at his sides "Getting seats close up is a real pain. They probably realized that and went on before you got back. Just check the stands, you'll probably find them without much of a problem." Atemu said.

Understanding "Alright, I trust your knowledge since you have been through this tons of times, but what about you all. Where will you be?"

Joey came over "Oh, don't worry about us. We all have special seats out of the crowd to sit in. You know, don't want to shock the crowd in letting them sit near a Lord now do we."

"I guess not. Well, I'll see you around. I'll go check there. Hopefully I'll find them in no time." Heba said, running away towards the stands.

"Smooth move Atemu, good way to make someone like you." Ryo teased, laughing.

Shrugging "Sorry that I like him." Crossing his arms "I had a feeling that Heba is different than most people. It is a bit strange that it had to be the brother of the person that Yugi helped out in the past. It is not my fault that it happened that way." Turning to the others "Anyways, like I said. The ceremony will start soon, so let's go sit down until that happens." Atemu said, motioning his head towards the dome.

Agreeing they went for their seats "I wonder what he came up with this time?" Malik wondered.

* * *

Heba ran towards the stands. At the bottom he looked up, scanning the seats for the three.

After a few minutes he found Luke waving down at him, Yami not with him. Going up to him "You could have waited for me to get back!" Heba shouted over the loud talking from everybody in the area.

"Sorry Heba. The truth is that a few minutes after you left, the guys standing nearby said that it was a good idea to get a seat now. The closer you are the the dome the better view you get when it starts." Luke said and his girlfriend sitting next to him agreed.

"Well anyways, Yami went looking for you as soon as we sat down. We stayed here to keep two seats open for you two." Luke added, sending a message to Yami to return to the stands.

Groaning while shaking his head, reaching into his bag and grabbed two bottles "Next time something like this happens, tell me over a message so I don't have to run around looking for you guys." Heba complained sitting down.

Ten minutes later Yami appeared at the bottom, joining them halfway up the stands. As soon as Yami sat down, the lights above them turned off and a monitor in a completely square appeared, showing Trixie on all four screens.

Someplace else she stood standing over them all in the crowd, her seat behind her.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen of all kind. As today you all have come here of your own free will or not, to witness your first or your many bonding ceremony's." The people silenced themselves "Many of you are probably wondering what this ceremony is all about, well, I'll tell you. After the many wars in the past that led up till this day, the Vampires and my oldest ancestor agreed on together that every few thousand years, each person who possessed an element ability would help create dust with the help of their coexisting dragon. When combined they fuse together to become pure and as light and flexible to mend with other magic." Pausing Trixie looked off to her right before turning back "Attention all Fire Fairies. Once the bonding ceremony is completely finished, you are ordered to attend in the throne room. With that, please enjoy the ceremony. Have as much fun as you would like outside of the stadium whenever you'd like." She said and the monitors disappeared from view, leaving everything black for the people who couldn't see a thing.

Inside the dome, at the center on the floor, a red glow emerged from underneath the floor. The glow outlined the clothes Yugi wore as well as his hair at the tips and his eyes. Everything else was black to the unseen eye, yet for the ones who could see, the clothes were a fire red with sleeves of silk. At his waist were two single strands of ribbon that hung loosely behind him. For shoes he had on light slip on that tightened around the foot once on.

The people who had not seen this ceremony, all gasped in awe, never seeing something like this before.

Once Yugi was inside the dome, music already recorded for the length of time this ceremony would take, began playing. Mystical music rang throughout the area for a few miles to hear it.

Before long a pair of glowing red wings extended from out behind Yugi, tail following close behind. Tilting his head up as well as opening his eyes that also glowed Crimson.

In seconds, Evon flapped her wings, flying up to the ceiling of the dome where a beams supported the top, latching her tail around it and dangling from it.

As Evon did that Yugi swiftly dashed around the dome, sparks of fire flowing behind him until he made a couple laps. Spinning himself he grabbed those sparks, sliding his hand along the clear glass, sparking those flames into an intense fire all the way around the inside of the dome.

Everyone shielded their eyes at the light. The Lords did as well, surprised by how bright his flames had gotten. They knew that Yugi must be having fun in there to make them get that way.

When the light faded everyone found Yugi standing at the center once more, fire circling around him in a pattern.

Evon leaped onto another beam a little lower from the first one, turning herself around to look down at Yugi, bowing her head down lower than her feet.

Yugi followed her movement, also bowed lower than his waist.

Evon leaped around some more, Yugi still bowing as she jumped from beam to beam, the same sparks formed behind. Jumping down she flew around the dome, taking sharp turns here and there. Spinning herself the flames again wrapped around the dome after sliding her tail against the glass.

Again everyone shielded their eyes, finding that Evon had shrunk a few feet smaller, and standing tall on the ground, flames also swirling around her just like Yugi's.

Getting the point Yugi straightened up, looking her into the eyes. Seconds later, at the same time, both flipped backwards, flames joining together and forming a ball of fire.

Cartwheeling a bunch of times around the ball both stopped, flipping backwards over the ball, twirling as they flipped and sending more fire at the ball, making it a bit bigger, landing once again. Evon whirled around, sticking her tail into the ball and flew straight up with it, twirling herself like a tornado.

At the top of the dome at the center was a white orb, kind of like a crystal ball.

Evon attached the twisted stream of fire to that ball. Once touched the twisted flames crystallized till they reached the ground, spreading roots along the floor. Above branches spread out, attaching at the glass, leaving room for something to bloom.

The people's eyes shined brightly. Before them was a bright red crystallized ruby tree. The fire made the crystal light that color, yet it looked real to them.

Running up the tree his steps lit up. Reaching the top branch he snapped the ends of each one that attached to the glass, forcing the flames to ooze out each end. Sliding down half way on the tree Yugi snapped all of the tips before going back to the top, leaping off the tree, landing back on the ground.

Through all that, Evon leaped at the small streams of flames that flowed out from the roots, jumping, playing and dancing with them. Creating her own flames as Yugi joined her below, Yugi also creating his own flames and danced around with her, both standing on opposite sides of the tree and never once crossing paths.

Yami watched Yugi obviously having fun since he had met up with him months ago. His mouth hung in awe, glad that it wasn't at the floor at this time. Heba was the same with Luke and his girlfriend. They all have seen Yugi in town, not exactly happy, yet right now he looked like he was having the time of his life in that dome.

Each of their moves was in more in tune to the music, never once missing a beat while jumping over the roots at their feet, kicking while flames flowed from that limb that had been swiped.

As the two moved the tree filled up, bulbs formed all over the branches until it was time for them the bloom. Flame leaves formed all over the top of the tree, causing the room and the stands to light up.

Minutes passed and the end of the song came, in turn did the bulbs, exploding out as the song ended.

Silence was the only thing everyone could hear, the music was put on pause.

Yugi panted, Evon huffed, shrinking down to her smaller form. Pixie dust fluttered down like a new fallen snow. Everyone just could not say anything as the ground inside the dome filled up, burying the crystallized roots underneath the dust.

Yugi huffed, shaking the newer dust from his hair and shoulders.

When Evon regained her energy and breath she poked her head out from the dust, shaking it off herself before flying over to Yugi's shoulder. At that Yugi jumped onto the tree.

The floor below them opened and the dust fell down below to be stored away until future use.

When the floor was clear Yugi jumped back down, this time taking a seat till his break was up.

The monitors turned back on, Trixie speaking "From how quiet you all are you must be surprised by Emperor Yugi's elegant movements." She teased.

Yugi rolled his eyes, not bothering to put up with Trixie anymore today.

"Anyways, the rest of this bonding ceremony, the two will need everyone's help. Your joy and laughter for the festival will help keep himself happy in order to finish up. He will stay inside the dome until the festival is over as the dust will have to last for thousands of years. Go out and have fun in town. You may stay, leave or come back to the stands at anytime." Trixie said and the monitors disappeared once again.

Half the people left and half the people stayed seated. The people who stayed wanted to see more of what went on in the dome. One of those people was Yami, the others were the Lords since they have not seen Yugi in such high spirits as of lately, as well as a lot more people.

* * *

After the bonding ceremony and festival came to a close, the people who had come to visit for the occasion went to their rooms for the night, or went home depending on how close they were to home.

At one in the morning the Fire fairies and Trixie gathered in the throne room.

Standing around they all talked, noses all pointing higher than their heads could reach. Since the end of the wars after every Vampire stopped dying, the fairies of all kinds had become stuck up, especially more so with the Fire fairies since Yugi had lasted for one hundred thousand years, more than an average Fire fairy ancestor from the beginning.

They all knew that their leader was not the one to be talking with them this morning or otherwise she would have begun her speaking already.

Moments later Yugi entered the room, all watching him as he came out of the door to the side of the room. Once near Yugi took a seat, surprising them all. Trixie did not have a problem with him doing that.

Exhaling while leaning against his palm "Alright, I am going to be extremely blunt with you all. Think of me as your leader, your parents, and your great grandparents." Yugi said, earning confused looks from all around "You all think you're special don't you, because I have been alive for so long."

Half the room coursed "Well yeah!" A guy in the middle of the crowd added "Who else can say that they have a Vampire leader that has been alive as long as you have, and that that person creates dust for them every few thousand years."

"A few actually." Yugi stated "My brother is a year away from being one hundred thousand years, so next year the Water fairies will be saying that and thinking it. Lord Joey has Plant and Earth, Lord Ryo has Lightning and Lord Malik has Metal. In a few fifty thousand or more years those fairies will be thinking that and they will be getting this talk that I am giving you all right now." Sighing "Your confusion is the key that is telling me that you don't know yet." Yugi said looking to Trixie.

"I told you I would leave this up to you to tell them." She said looking at him."

"What are you talking about Emperor." A woman in front asked, others agreeing with her question.

Leaning back "Six months ago Immor came to me on my birthday, asking me if I was happy with myself, not with everything that I have done on this planet. He told me that if I could not find a mate of my own that I would live with him and Ra till he found a way to kill me."

They all gasped in surprise.

"Ever since that day I have let my people know that if I do not find someone, that I will be leaving and never returning. This leading up to you all. If I leave, you will not be getting anymore refills of dust for, possibly, the next, say, two hundred thousand years into the future. For my next thing on my list to tell you. I know exactly everything you use my dust for, so little things as picking up a box that is no bigger than your head won't be a problem! Use this dust wisely before I decide next December on whether or not I stay. Until then, I hope you all watch each others backs on what you use the dust for." Yugi clarified standing up, exiting out the same door he had came in from.

Trixie stepped forwards "Let this be a warning. If Emperor Yugi does leave, fire pixie dust will be gone for a long time. I have no doubt in my mind that Immor will keep his fire ability from resurrecting into someone else." She said also leaving the room.

' _Yugi has told me of his friend with blue fire, but I am not going to tell them that until a new leader or Yugi himself talks with me on that detail. I'll let them sweat a while after they run out in a few thousand years.'_ Trixie thought, going back to her room to sleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

I'm feeling a little better now since last update, though having trouble writing out chapters 13 for both PEANA and TIK. I have up to chapter 12 done for both stories so I don't have to worry about getting those done for the next few months, that is until next years uploads.


	10. Another Task

Chapter 9: Another Task

A few days after the bonding ceremony passed. A few days before, Yugi had stayed in the Fairies territory, watching the Fire fairies from the shadows, as well as staying to relax after the ceremony.

Once returned back home, Evon went back home to visit her father back in the Dragon's territory, staying for a week as she visited other siblings.

While she was gone Heba and Yami showed up the next day after the two had returned, around noon or later.

Yami wondered something "Hey Yugi, may I ask you something." He called across the room, Yugi poking his head around the corner to the stairs as he was making his was up them "I know that three nights ago, having fun was required to make the dust...but I could tell that you really were having fun. All I am asking is, why would you want to leave after having so much fun during it?" Yami questioned leaning over Ryo and Bakura's couch since those two were not in the room with them.

Closing his eyes, Yugi ignored his question, continuing on to his room.

Confused "He ignored me." Yami pouted, earning a few laughs from the others in the room.

Atemu laughed, running his hand through his hair after "We have asked him that so many times, he learned to stop answering us."

"Anyways, didn't Yugi tell you the reason the night you showed up here." Malik asked "About being tired of living."

Shaking his head "No, he hadn't, but it is obvious that he would be tired. I mean from Earth and coming here, he hasn't died yet." Yami replied.

After a few minutes Yugi came back down, his long hair no longer flowing behind him "This is more like it."

Both Heba and Yami paled in surprise, shocked that Yugi cut his long hair off. The two were just beginning to get used to Yugi having long hair.

"Why did you do that?" Heba asked.

Sighing "I cut it off every five years. If I never cut it off I would never be able to go anywhere. I'd be Rapunzel stuck in her tower, trapped till somebody saved me and cut my hair off themselves." He fell over "They'd be crushed by the amount of hair piled on top of them that they would die before saving me." Yugi explained sitting up.

More laughter from Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik and Atemu.

"What, it is best what describes myself." Standing up, dusting his pants off "Well, getting back to your question from a few minutes ago. Like you said, I have been alive for too long. Immorus has nothing else to offer me, yet I don't want to go, that is why I have tried to look for someone. If either me or Atemu leaves, then you all will have a fit since you won't have us around to talk to anymore." Yugi said, referring to Joey, Seto, Malik, Marik and Ryo and Bakura wherever they were.

The four nodded to his words.

Thinking in thought before speaking "So all you have to do is find a mate right." Yugi nodded walking for his seat, going behind it "What if...what if I could be."

The room went extremely silent, Yugi stopping in his tracks.

Heba stared shocked and wide eyed at his brother, mouth hanging open.

"What!?" Everyone but Yugi exclaimed together.

Glancing up Yami paled, blushed and sweatdropped all at the same time "That came out wrong."

Marik was surprised "Really, cause to me that sounded like a proposal of some kind." He said, Joey agreeing with him.

"Well it wasn't! I was saying that I wouldn't care if it was me. Even if I didn't remember you guys from Earth even after I turned eighteen, sooner of later Yugi would have ran into me in town. Thing's would have been different than they are now."

Staying faced away ' _Yami I really wish that could have happened, than you would not be able to stop me and it wouldn't be hard on me to say goodbye.'_ He thought, speaking "Even if that could have happened, your age would be a problem."

"What about my age?" Yami questioned.

Still facing away, not wanting to look him in the eyes yet "First off you're not even twenty yet. You are still a kid to everyone."

Growling lowly, Yami hated when people called him a kid, like every other eighteen year old out there "I'm not a kid!"

"Prove it!" Turning towards them, Yami mostly, hands in his sweat shirt pockets "Just because you passed and graduated school does not make you an adult. From my perspective you will always be a kid! Ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and eighty-two years too late!" Yugi shouted "If you had been brought back in the first thousand years I would have thought about it better than I do now, but I won't change my mind on next year."

Arguing back "Saying the exact years that I have been gone won't change a thing, you jerk!"

Shrugging "Call me what you want. These guys have called me those names many times and I'm not fazed by them." Yugi remarked.

"It would still be the same for someone else you meet out in town. They will be younger than you and you will say the same thing that I am saying right now. They do not know you like I do. They will end up taking advantage of you the second you take your eyes off them!"

"And how do you know that?" Yugi asked in wonder.

"I know how that can happen. In the past and as a kid here."

Heba snickered "Trust him when Yami says here. The friends he had before going into school would always take advantage of him."

"How so?" Seto questioned, interested as well as Yugi.

Yami rolled his eyes "Because I looked like Yugi and Atemu, they thought that I was one of your kids, meaning Prince or Lord title and that I could get away with anything. Being the oldest I didn't know what to expect when it came to stuff like that, being asked by them to get stuff. When mom found out she went to each kids house and gave them a beating. The parents were good friends of hers so they understood after she told them what had happened and went along with what she had done." Standing up "Getting back on topic...I don't care about the title, unlike tons in town. After the marriage they will want to kill you in order to have someone else by them. You helped me return my soul to the afterlife, can't I repay you for doing that at least?" He questioned.

Facepalming, fingers tangled in his bangs "This is the reason why I did not want you to have me in your life. You would stoop so low in going to that. You would say something like that to keep me here longer, well, you got my attention. Now that I'm thinking, I have something for you to do...A task that only you can do."

Joey, Malik and Atemu all groaned "Yugi, the last time you said that, you had someone try killing you for a certain amount of times." Joey remarked "What are you planning this time."

Smirking "Simple. If you claim you want to repay me, then you can easily do this." More groans, hearing stuff like this before "The task is simple. Take me places that I still love about this place. It can be anywhere on Immorus. There will not be a limit to how many times we go out. If you can change my mind from those places, to not leaving, then I'll stay, possibly taking you up on your offer." Taking in a breath "If not, well, you won't be seeing me around in the future."

Yami, Heba and everybody else rose their brows, surprised that Yugi had said that. "Are you telling me...to take you on dates!?" Yami exclaimed in shock at the last part.

Tilting his head towards the ceiling, arms crossed "Don't call it that. More like hanging out than that. You remember when we talked six months ago, stuff like that, talking, having fun. Show me places that you yourself will have fun at with trying to figure out what I will miss." Yugi clarified.

Nodding slowly "Okay, I sort of understand what you are asking." Rubbing his neck "I have a feeling that you are not going to give me hints are you."

"None whatsoever." Yugi answered shaking his head, plopping down on his couch.

"Then I guess I have to go research a ton of stuff. I haven't been away from home a lot so I don't know what you all know." Walking for the door "Heba, you coming!" He called from the open door.

Turning around "Why do I have to help?"

Rolling his eyes "You don't have to, unless you would like to stay here with them."

Realization hit him, turning his head back around, looking to the others.

Yugi commented "The Mansion does need a good cleaning. We could use a little more man power."

Standing up "Coming!" Running after Yami who had already stepped out of the building.

The door swung shut, Yugi and the others laughed.

"That works all the time when you want somebody gone." Yugi admitted.

Malik agreed "Yeah, I remember you saying that a lot with Bakura and Marik after Marik's turning." He said.

"And we never did help any of those times. I'd like to keep it that way." Malik declared.

"To late."

Marik rose a brow "What?"

Smirking once more "I thought you already knew that we clean this place from top to bottom every year at the end of the year. You had your chance to leave. Grab a broom." Yugi ordered sternly.

Outside the Mansion, Marik's screams of dread echoed over the town, confusing every person that day.

* * *

~Three weeks later~

The lid to Yugi's coffin popped open, surprising Evon on the bed.

Groaning Yugi sat up, hand placed at his head.

Evon flew over, cuddling his neck like she always did "Good morning, how have you been these last three weeks." He asked. Growls in answer to his question, tightening her grip around his neck.

"Alright, I understand." Yugi chuckled getting out, shutting the lid up tight, sliding the coffin underneath the bed, bed dropping down a few feet.

Letting out a relieved breath "May I go take a shower. If you want, go tell the others that I'm awake."

Nodding she let go, flying for the door handle and pulled it open, flying towards one of the other rooms as she pulled the door closed with her tail.

Smiling Yugi went and took his shower.

Twenty minutes later he found his way downstairs, Evon bouncing on his couch in excitement. Everyone was downstairs accepts Joey since he was getting Evan up and ready. Atemu was in the kitchen, making coffee for them all.

"I wish you were always excited like this when I wake up after every six months. It is rare to see this side of you." Yugi said, stopping at the bottom of the steps, looking off in the direction of them.

Evon blew fire his way, still bouncing up and down.

"Speaking of rare." Joey said from behind Yugi yet a ways up the stairs "You seem to be in a good mood today? Mind explaining that to us."

Shrugging while Joey made his way around Yugi "I'm just well rested this time. I haven't been in a constant sleep since I laid down three weeks ago." Yugi admitted.

Ryo was surprised "Wow, that never happens."

Seto chuckled "You sure that Yami remembering you hasn't worn you out in the least."

Sitting down, Evon hopped into his lap "It may have been just that. He remembers me and the next thing we know is this place becomes more lively. I wouldn't be surprised if you all take a few weeks snooze from all this excitement around here."

"Speaking of excitement." Marik wondered "Yami wasn't here in the last week. I wonder why that is."

"With his mother needing help, I doubt that he was able to get away that much." Yugi replied, seeing Atemu walking into the room.

"I put the papers from the meetings in your office. Whenever you want to look them over, that is where they are." He informed.

Nodding "I'll do them in a few hours. I'm planning on checking out their mother's shop. From what I've heard from people is that she makes coffee as well as bakery items."

"What makes you want to go check it out?" Bakura asked.

Petting Evon "Sounds like a decent place to sit down and go over paperwork. Also, just between us, I've never seen Yami work before. Would like to get a sneak peak at that before the year is over."

Malik laughed "Never thought of that. We'll have to check the place out at some point."

The hours passed before long. Yugi had grabbed his papers from his office, placing them in a bag at his side, Evon joining him on his journey through town, following the directions he had found in the monthly magazine in the shops section.

Once found Yugi stepped into the building, seeing not many people inside at this hour.

"Welcome!" Amara said before turning around, shocked by who had stopped by "Emperor, what a surprise. What's the occasion?"

Lightly smiling "Just looking for a place to work in peace." Walking to the counter "The others were shocked that Yami had not shown up for a week. What did you make him occupied with to keep him here?" Yugi asked.

Chuckling "A lot of things that involved him leaving for other areas, though yesterday he finally got his first sickness spell. He is still sleeping if you want to go wake him. Tell him to get down here, eat, and come help me out here." Amara said.

"What about Heba, is he up."

"He's already at school, won't be back till later." She explained as Yugi went for the back door, entering through it, finding the stairs to the second floor and going for the second door at the end of the hall. Yami had said something a while back that his room was the farthest from the stairs when describing his house to him one time.

Knocking he got no answer, entering the room he saw Yami motionless, chest rising and falling as he slept.

Stepping into the room more, he looked around, surprised to see a few dozen drawings hanging from the walls all around.

Blinking continuously, looking at each page until his eyes fell on one nearest the window. The drawing was of the floating Mansion, drawn in pencil and shaded. At the same time he looked out the window and back to the drawing. The floating Mansion was in exactly the same position as the drawing.

"Well, I had no idea he could be good at something besides card games back then. Then again, he is a completely different person in a way." Yugi said out loud.

Releasing a breath he went over to the bed, shaking Yami awake at the shoulders.

In minutes Yami cracked his eyes open, shocked to find Yugi standing over him "Okay" Rolling to his side "Now I know for sure that I'm very sick." Squeezing his eyes shut once more, trying to get back to sleep.

"Haha, very funny. Your mother sent me up here to wake you up. She wants you to help her." Yugi said ripping the blanket from him.

Eyes flying open, sitting up slowly "Why are you here, besides waking me up."

Chuckling "I came here to check out your mother's shop as well as do some of my paper work. A coffee shop, from what I remember, should be quiet enough to do that." Tossing the blanket back at him, Yami blocking it with an arms "She said to get dressed, eat something and get out there. It is close to thirteen hours." Yugi informed walking out into that hall, closing Yami's door behind him.

Yami sighed a tired breath and thought ' _Never expected to see Yugi in my room.'_ Looking around ' _I wonder what he all saw.'_ Seeing his drawings all over the walls.

* * *

After Yami had made it downstairs and ate something, he finally made it into the shop, stepping behind the counter.

By this point Amara had taken Yugi his cup of coffee and a few muffins, setting them away from the papers he had started working on. Evon eating a few of the muffins already.

Within the next couple hours the shop got full. The reason why was because it was Friday. People going out on early dates. Most people only came in because they saw Yugi sitting down inside.

Ever since those people showed up, Yugi's foot tapped the floor as a hand was placed against his forehead, annoyed to the biggest point.

Since they showed up, nobody bought anything. Just sat down wherever there was room.

Amara had known this, yet left them encase they all changed their minds. Yami sweatdropped, seeing how impatient his mother was getting, the same for Yugi ' _One of these two are going to snap any moment.'_ He thought going back to what he was doing, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

Yugi, silently sighed, glaring all around the room, fire in his eyes.

Some shivered at the glare, jumping when Amara spoke, annoyance clearly evident in her voice "If none of you buy something in the next five seconds, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I have a business to run and all you are doing is taking up tables."

Before the five seconds were up they were all gone. Yugi watched them leave when the door closed "Obvious much." He muttered, speaking up while fixing himself in his seat "Thank you. Any longer and I would have said something, and it would not have been pretty words either."

"Not a problem. I get that behavior from others on others occasions, not just when you or the council comes here."

Understanding Yugi took a sip of his coffee, putting the pages he was finished with back into his bag to be delt with later, staying till Yami was finished. Mostly his mother would tell him when she was finished with him.

A good four hours passed before Yami could leave, Yugi packing up and leaving with him, leaving money at the table for Amara.

The two walked around town, stretching their legs after so many hours, deciding to go out to one of the lakes later. After grabbing a few things from their places.

* * *

Heba, as soon as he got out of class, went home and dropped his bag off, quickly finding a couple of his friends from class, hanging out with them for a couple hours before they had to go home to study and or train with their parents. This coming up Monday, his class would be going to the vault to find their weapon if they had one.

Once his friends had left Heba released a breath. Since Yami remembered his past life last year and became friends with the Emperor and Lords again, including him in their group without question.

' _Being able to hangout with Yami's friends is not the same with my friends.'_ Heba thought looking up towards the Mansion ' _I wonder what they are doing right now...especially him?'_ He wondered.

The next thing he knew was that a hand grabbed his shoulder, scaring Heba half to death, jumping at the touch.

"Easy" Atemu said, Heba looking up at him "Didn't mean to scare you."

Calming himself "What are you doing right now."

"Nothing much, just been out roaming around lately. What about you. You haven't been at the Mansion with Yami since a week ago?" Atemu questioned.

Walking onward with Atemu "Mom got Yami to leave the area for about three days for orders. Yesterday Yami finally got his first sickness spell, that is why he wasn't there this week."

"And you?"

Shrugging "School. The teachers keep us longer for lectures and they go on for hours."

"Ouch, I wouldn't know what hours felt like. Earth's school classes only were held for a good forty-five minutes before going to another class and another teacher." Atemu stated as they walked through the gate, jumping on up to the Mansion, using magic to give themselves a boost.

Entering the building they found everyone accepts Yami and Yugi.

"Look who decided to show up after a week." Bakura said turning around in his seat.

"What held you up?" Seto asked.

Heba exhaled, explaining to them exactly what he had said to Atemu minutes before they got there with school and Yami being sent out of the area for orders and him being sick for the first time in the five to six months after his eighteenth birthday.

All scrunched their faces, remembering their own first time "Not something that I'm fond of remembering myself." Marik remarked.

Ryo shook his head "How well did he take it. Was he complaining a lot?"

"Truthfully, Yami said he wasn't expecting it. The entire week he ate something and regretted ever eating at all. He was up since six this morning, puking for an hour, back to sleep for an hour before repeating the process. I'm sure he won't be eating for a few months after yesterday, that's for sure." Heba answered, sitting down near the table on the floor.

Joey wondered something "You know, I've been wondering about this for a while now." He said, getting Heba's attention "Why, and only why does Yami have to help your mother out in her shop. Why can't you sometimes?"

Blinking as if he just met a moron. Everyone caught those blinks, chuckling accepts Joey who was serious about his question. Sighing "I help on the weekends. The reason why I don't help out more right now is because I'm still in school, Yami is not."

"What does that have to do with anything." Malik said.

Rolling his eyes "Have you seen what parents do to their children who don't pass the final exam's?" He got no answers as he continued "Parents smack them around, forced to go out with them away from their homes, trained till they can't stand before returning back here where they are grounded for an entire year. No video games, no computer, no friends, and no talking to the person you are in a relationship with. All that for an entire year while the people who pass get exactly the opposite. Since the third year for Yami, we both agreed that we would pass class and the graduation exams at all cost. We had no doubt that mom would not have been happy about either one of us not passing. Anyways, I don't think Yami minds too much, he wants to get a place of his own and make a business."

The door opened as Heba said the last sentence. When Heba had finished "You want to get a place of your own, really." Yugi said surprised. Yami turning a little red while the others looked his way, turning around he closed the door.

"Well I understand why you want to get your own place. Those drawings on your wall as pretty good." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised "How could you figure that out."

Shrugging "Just a guess, nothing really to it if you look closely at those drawings. I don't blame you for wanting to draw, nobody draws, paints or does anything with art these days."

Yami understood "I don't know how or when in the past I learned to do it, but I do. It is something I never cared about back then."

* * *

A few weeks later it was now February fourteenth. The day love struck the mates and married couples all around.

It was seventeen O'clock, Yami lay on the floor in the Mansion, a dazed look on his face.

Yugi came into the room from the kitchen, looking over some things Curt had given him the day before. Walking for his seat, not looking at the floor to see if a body was in his way, tripping over someone's leg. Thankfully a hand was free and he caught himself from flying over the backside of Ryo and Bakura's couch.

Thankfully all the Lords were gone someplace or otherwise they would have had the time of their lives with having Yugi trip over Yami's leg.

"I swear, what are you doing here. Go home!"

"I don't want to. Nobody is home. Heba is with his friends and Mom and Dad are off someplace else for today only." Yami explained.

"Then go open your mother's shop."

"I can't. Mom said to keep it closed till she got back." Plopping back onto the floor "I want to do something, yet I can't think of anything that I want to do right now."

"What about training?" Yugi suggested.

Rolling his eyes, rolling onto his stomach "With what war coming. Waste of time."

Sighing "That is the point. To waste time and to get rid of your boredom. At least get off the floor before someone else comes in and trips over you, more or less you getting stepped on by those two. You know they will jump at the chance at that."

Groaning sitting up "Give me something to do. Anything at all. Just say the word."

Shaking his head "I don't have anything for you to do." Pausing while he thought of something, more like the thought popped into his head before he could think of anything "You said anything, right?"

Yami nodded "Anything, just tell me what it is."

Looking to the ceiling "It involves cleaning out a building that has junk and valuable stuff inside that needs sorting." Glancing down Yugi's eyes widened. He could see the sparkle in Yami's eyes and knew that he wanted to do it.

Yami stood up, Yugi went and opened the door to the room beneath the stairs, grabbing a clipboard and a big rusty looking key with a big loop ring at the end of it. Stepping out he closed the door, motioning Yami to follow as he walked out of the Mansion.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :3


	11. Another Job and Jealousy

Welcome back.

This is a continuation of last chapter.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Another Job and Jealousy

After jumping down from the floating Mansion, Yugi lead Yami towards a building not far from the wall.

It took a good five minutes to get around the wall and through the crowd of people that were in the way. Once in front of the building Yugi opened the doors, a cloud of dust blowing out them as the wind entered it.

Yugi covered his face with his arm, preventing himself from inhaling the dust.

Yami, being a ways back, blinked in shock. What was Yugi planning on him to do with this building besides clean it for him.

Turning around "Alright, here is what I want you to do." Yugi handed him the clipboard "This has all the things that I want you to look for and keep some place on the second floor. Everything is labeled to some extent. Dusting, sweeping and mopping I'll leave up to you. I'm sure that you know how to do those things. After everything is sorted, you may find some holes around. In the back or upstairs there is wood some place, as well as nails and a hammer. Go around and fix them. As for paint, just ask for it and I'll bring it here." Yugi explained.

Looking through the pages as he listened to Yugi. Once finished "What is this place?"

"Oh, I guess not many people would know of this place since Atemu and I used it before the Mansion was built."

Surprised "You two lived here a long time ago!?"

Nodding, leaning against the door "We had to live underneath something."

Shaking his head "It's not that. I'm surprised that the building is in good shape. The outside at least." Yami remarked looking all around the outside, stepping forwards and poking his head inside, seeing how dark and dusty it was.

Smirking Yugi pushed off the door, slapping Yami on the shoulder, grasping it tightly "Good luck. I suggest you start upstairs. Also, don't go overboard in one day. Save some for days you don't have anything to do." He said grabbing Yami's hand, placing the rusty key into his hand, walking off.

"Wait, where are you going!" Yami shouted after him.

Yugi waved him off walking away "I've got people to look around for. I'm running out of time, and you'll be busy for some weeks. Don't worry your head off, I won't find anyone that you don't like." Yugi laughed.

Sighing ' _That is not the problem. You're just trying to make me jealous since I'm still under twenty, or in your case a kid.'_ He thought turning back towards the open building, entering it and shut the doors behind him. Finding the windows he opened them to air out the room more, making his way upstairs to open those windows.

Looking around he found a bucket, some rags and a mop. Yami could not find a broom in the entire building.

Entering the building was a medium sized living room, wood flooring, a kitchen off to the far right that was partly walled off, steps straight ahead of the entrance way. Upstairs there was one bathroom and two bedrooms, and one small closet in the hallway besides the bathroom.

Starting upstairs, Yami went and turned the water on in the basement, returning to the second floor to begin cleaning. In one of the rooms the bed had been folded up and had been leaning against the wall. The mattress had a sheet cover all the way around it to protect it from dust and dirt. The curtains were covered in dust and cobwebs, as well as the dressers and mirrors behind those.

Grabbing the bucket Yami filled it with hot water before going back to the room, taking a rag and began cleaning the dresser, window, the door and the headboard set since that had gotten dusty over the years. Once that was done he grabbed the mop, cleaning the floor, moving the dresser and bed set to get behind those. Getting clean water he cleaned the ceiling and walls while he was at it.

Since the dust was caked into the floor and walls, cleaning it was a hassle, taking a good hour or more for one room.

Taking the curtains down Yami placed them downstairs until he cleaned the bathroom and found something ruff to help clean the fabric.

Doing the same thing to the other room, curtain's taken downstairs, dresser, window, ceiling, bed set, door and floor cleaned.

After that room was finished Yami looked out the window. At that point it began down pouring, Heba messaging him _/Where are you. Come home and help me study a little bit./_

Releasing a breath Yami shut the windows upstairs as he was already there, dumping the dirty was into the sink in the bathroom, setting the mop in the tub so it would dry out on its own, the same for the rags in the sink, yet washed them out and hung them at the edge of the sink.

Making his way downstairs Yami closed those windows, rain already getting into the room. Yami left the clipboard inside a drawer in the kitchen so next time he could grab it and start going through the pile of stuff littering the downstairs floor and basement.

Grabbing the key from the table he went out and locked the doors, remembering where the place was located for when he came back another day, running on home to help Heba study, trying not to get too wet so he didn't have to change when he got there.

Thing's never seem to work out the way you want them too. Yami had to change clothes once he got home.

* * *

At the end of February Yugi showed up to check on Yami's progress. Arriving he opened the doors, finding no one inside as he heard footsteps upstairs. Walking upstairs Yugi found Yami working on the hallway, scrubbing the floor with the mop he had forgotten about.

Whistling, Yami jumping in place before spinning around "Never seen this place as clean in a long time." Yugi commented.

"Has it now. I took you for the guy who always cleans his home and keeps it clean, like what you told Heba last month."

Smiling "I am. The others and I did clean the place last month, Marik wasn't so fortunate in getting away after you two left. Anyways, I brought some paint for the bedrooms before you start bringing stuff up here."

"Speaking of the stuff downstairs. Where do you want the stuff that isn't on the list. You never said anything about that?" Yami asked.

Entering the closest room, Yugi set the four jugs of paint down "Just put that stuff in the basement, I'll deal with it all when you're done." Leaning against the door frame "If you are still board once you are done on the inside, the outside needs a coat of paint and some cleaning."

Understanding "I'll keep that in mind when I get to that point." Turning around, continuing to scrub "So, how's your lady friend treating you so far?" Yami wondered, though not very interested in the subject.

Smirking "She's been alright, though I doubt that she'll keep her act up much longer...you see she's a bit no-"

"Yugi, are you in here!" A woman called from downstairs.

"Nosy" Mumbling lowly enough for Yami to hear "I can't do anything with her always looking for me." Calling down the steps "I told you I'd get you later." Towards Yami "I'll see you later, come over some time whenever you have time." Yugi said going downstairs.

"I was worried that you'd forget, so I looked for you." She said, not hiding her seducing looks within her smile.

Yugi rolled his eyes, not caring if she saw them or not, walking out the door with her. Getting a good forty feet away from the building they came out of "So, you are saying that I am too old to remember my own dates."

Shaking her head "Not at all. I was just making it easier on you and your health."

Exhaling mumbling "This is not working out at all."

"Hmm, what did you say."

Stopping, placing a hand to his head, running it through his hair and landing at his neck "I said that this is not working out at all."

She became shocked "But, why not!"

Walking forwards, turning to face her "The truth is the moment you started looking for me after I said I would be the one to decide these dates, that it started to not work out. Truthfully, you are too nosy for your own good. You always want to know where I am and what I am doing every hour. I am Emperor, I have a job to do and you are preventing me from doing it. Since we started dating two weeks ago I have yet to look over my paperwork. That has piled up and will take weeks to look over. If I knew that it would become this bad, I would have moved on to someone else." Turning around "I think the only thing you are worried about is me cheating on someone else before a wedding takes place. Well, I'll tell you this now, there is not going to be a wedding. We're done. Stop chasing after me and call me formally once again." He declared walking away, leaving her standing there, thankfully that nobody was walking around that area at the time. He didn't want to embarrass the woman and then have her come screaming at him later on throughout the next few months.

* * *

A month passed, the month being the first week of April.

Like Yugi had said to Yami, he had stopped by whenever he had free time, putting the cleaning on hold till after he had taken Yugi out to some places outside the territory.

Some places Yugi had loved a great deal, hanging out at those places and just talking with each other.

Some places were a bust, yet they walked around those areas either way, returning after a few weeks, ignoring the looks they got from the others as they returned, Yami going back to cleaning for a couple days before staying to help Amara the entire day, running into tons of orders from other territories.

Those orders needed to be delivered instantly that same day to keep the freshness in everything.

About a week ago Yugi had found another woman to his interest. From what Yugi could tell from her was she was very careful with what words she used in front of him as well as her mood, until a certain day happened.

~Present Day~

Today Yami did not have to help Amara in the shop as no crowds of people showed up at the same time, so Yami went and worked on the house, finishing up sorting and cleaning off the layer of dust on everything, looking to the clipboard of papers to figure out where the items went.

After that was finished was when he cleaned off the ceiling, walls, the kitchen and the floor, as well as anything else that happened to be in that area.

The wood, nails and hammer were left near the back wall for when Yami went around fixing a few big holes that happened to be there.

Soon after Yami had started fixing those holes, Yugi showed up wondering how far he had gotten as he heard from Aknamkanon in the meeting that Amara did not need Yami this morning, Aknamkanon knowing that Yugi gave Yami something to do the day of February fourteenth.

Once told, Yugi had gone there to see how far he was since Yugi had not gone there since they got back from their trip.

"This place is looking better every time I come see it." Yugi remarked.

Across the street from the house Yugi and Yami were in, sat a woman named Violet, sipping at her Ice Tea. There was a few others in the shop with her, though they payed no mind to her, as well as the shopkeeper.

"Who does that kid think he is. He is getting in the way of my relationship." Violet mumbled lowly to herself, sipping more of her tea.

Behind her she heard laughter, spinning herself around "What are you laughing about!" She snapped, annoyed that someone would laugh at her.

Calming his laughter, smirking "I wouldn't let what Emperor Yugi does get to you. He is the oldest Vampire alive, let alone you, a woman who is not even a thousand years old, become jealous of what he does when he has free time." Picking up another glass to clean "I know that you are the new woman dating Emperor Yugi right now but, you do remember what he said last year on his birthday right."

Annoyed yet understood what the man was saying "Yes, something about being like that man trying to kill him. I understand that much but you got to look at it from my perspective. He is obviously flirting with my mate. I can't stand it and it bugs me so much." Turning back around Violet saw Yugi laughing at something Yami did inside the building.

Flushing deep red Violet stood up, chair clattering to the floor.

"Whatever you are thinking, don't go out there and bark orders." The man behind the counter said.

"Why not!"

"Have you or anybody else seen Emperor Yugi this happy before. I sure haven't, and I doubt that he would want you yelling at him for having fun. You would be the next woman that he will dump, so if you don't want that to become true, then ignore him or go home. I don't need you destroying my shop because you are jealous that you can't get Emperor Yugi to laugh like that with you."

Growling she stepped through a portal, annoyed that she could not do anything. Stepping into her house Violet then thought of something, smirking to herself. She would go see Yugi as soon as he headed on home.

After hanging around with Yami at the house for a few hours, Yugi headed back to the Mansion, grabbing a stack of papers from the hidden room and the book he was writing in with the pen that was in there, walking out he shut the door and sat down at the table, beginning to write into the book.

Yugi had been writing for the past hour, some of the Lords returned from town, sitting in the living room, talking with Yugi and a few others that did not go anywhere a couple hours in advance.

After an hour more the doors opened, Violet standing in the middle of them.

"Yugi, we need to talk." She called, walking straight towards him, stopping on the other side of the table.

Exhaling "What is it, Violet." Yugi asked still writing in his book.

"Please look at me when I say this. It is important that you do."

Rolling his eyes "Are you going to tell me that you found somebody else that you like. If not then I don't need to look at you. As you can see I'm doing something of my own that is important. Now, what is on your mind."

Earning an annoyed low growl, though Violet answered anyways "That kid that you hang around with from time to time. I want you to stay away from him."

Yugi snapped his eyes open wider than they already were, slowly lowering his pen down, setting it down.

In the living room Bakura, Marik, Seto, Joey and Atemu who came down from the stairs all burst into laughter, Atemu stating clearly "She has finally shown her true colors. This one did not last long."

Violet glared Atemu's way.

Yugi stood up leaning against the table and stared intensely at her "My brother is right." Yugi answered earning Violet's attention "Every person has their secret colors when it comes to jealousy. The last one thought that I would cheat on her because the kid you are worried about was always my first priority."

"He is the problem! How am I supposed to try when you laugh around him like he has been your friend for as long as you can remember!" Violet snapped.

This comment stopped everyone from laughing and moving. The entire building was silent. A few moments passed, Violet thinking that she had finally gotten to Yugi, though she was not expecting a comeback "That is because he is a friend of mine."

Violet was shocked, confusion written all over her face "I was sixteen when I was still human back on Earth, I met him. He was sealed away inside an object that I pieced together. He was a spirit and I helped him pass on." Standing up straight "So yeah, I do have fun around him more than you. That is because he was my best friend before any of the Lord's human selves showed up into my life. So if you don't have a problem with me hanging out with my old friend, then you can go. I'm busy right now."

Huffing Violet left the Mansion, doors slamming shut.

Huffing himself Yugi sat back down "Great, they all have to get jealous of Yami when I start dating."

Ryo chuckled "Well they have noticed that you are more happier around him than them. It's natural to think that." He admitted with a shrug. The others agreed with Ryo on that one.

"Ha ha, very funny guys. I'm not falling for your nonsense even when I know something as obvious as that." Yugi remarked.

"So, you aren't going to deny that you like him." Seto stated.

"Even after he said that he was available and wanted to repay you for helping him pass on." Bakura clarified.

Sighing making his way into the living room "I'm not denying that I do have feelings for him, but I am not going to cave in and go along with what Yami said. I do remember that he was still a kid and my time is almost up. December is it unless I ask for more time to decide. I feel as if Immor is laughing at me for being in this predicament that so happened to create itself somehow, though he is just going along with what has happened." Shrugging "Whatever, I'll have to see what goes on in the next nine months of being here. I have a feeling that Violet is going to do something in order for me to back off of Yami. That or try something against him to get her point across. The other reason why I never wanted to date people here. They become jealous easily and don't know how to keep their noses out of peoples business. The people who really understand me is you guys, Aknamkanon since he was King himself, and Yami, knowing what it feels like to be king a little bit."

Yugi headed back into the kitchen to finish writing the pile of papers he had grabbed, leaving the others to talk for sometime till Seto had to get Evan up from his mid morning nap.

* * *

A few days later, in the midst of the night Violet ran through town, making her way to a certain house.

The next morning around 10Am. Bakura, Ryo, Marik and Malik entered Amara's shop, hoping to find Yami working this morning.

"Good morning my Lord's." Amara called "Sit wherever you'd like, I'll be there in a moment."

The four nodded, sitting at two tables though close enough to each other to still talk with one another.

Looking over the list of thing's that were listed on a two sided menu, Amara came over moments later. The four told her what they wanted as she wrote those on a pad of paper, going to make those things for them.

Minutes after that Heba sprinted out of the house that connected to the shop. Two seconds later Yami came sprinting after him, anger clearly evident in his eyes. Stopping outside the door "You better run!"

Heba laughed as he ran towards the school, going to be late if he didn't move any faster.

Angered walking back passed the Lord's "I swear I'm going to kill him before he can even remember his past death."

Amara chuckled with a smirk "Well you are very obvious. You will just have to deal with being picked on till you get over them."

Growling "I am not obvious. Why does everyone say that." Yami said entering back into the house, door shutting.

"Says the guy who is jealous that he's dating other people." Amara mumbled to herself, finishing up with the Lord's orders, taking those orders to them once finished.

A couple hours passed with Bakura, Ryo, Marik and Malik talking with each other and Yami whenever they called for him, though he stayed behind the counter as they talked to him, sitting at the counter minutes before leaving.

Ryo warned Yami that Atemu, Joey and Seto might be visiting the shop in a few days to see what it looked like. Yami understood, getting back to work before somebody else he knew decided to show up.

Later that afternoon Yami finally got off of work, instantly going to the building to finally finish up the inside today. All he had to do was finish a few more items that were to be sorted, the kitchen as well as the floor and windows before being able to paint the walls which he already had inside the building to use. Yugi had told him that he had brought it there and set them near the bottom of the stairs.

Stepping in front of the doors Yami stepped in something. Something wet and sticky, almost paint like to him since he knew what that felt like. Looking to his feet he saw what it was. A gloppy orange yellow as well as dark blue seeped out from underneath the door.

Panicking he quickly opened the door, swinging them open, jaw hanging open in complete shock "What the hell!" He said walking in half way, not caring that his shoes were getting paint all over them.

Scanning the room he found paint on everything, the walls, floor, stairs, the ceiling, the kitchen fridge that was not even in use, and even the lights. The kitchen counter was completely busted, smashed to pieces. The wall railing leading upstairs was broken. The items he was to still clean and sort were broken as well. There was also a bunch of holes kicked through every wall.

Footsteps at the door "Serves you right kid." Yami spun around "You brought this on yourself."

"How so!" Yami demanded, pissed since he knew this woman.

Violet snarled "You being around my mate while he is dating me. You have no business being around my future husband. He is mine and you can't have him." Growling "I have no idea what you two had in common in the past on Earth, but you are not that same person from then. You never will be, so I'm saying this once more. Stay away from my mate!"

This outburst had everybody walking in the street, wondering what Violet was screaming on about and at who.

A few houses away stood Yugi and Atemu. Atemu wanted to see what the place looked like clean and uncluttered since the last time he was there, so he tagged along with Yugi since Yami had the key. Yugi had a feeling that Yami would soon be finishing the inside soon, so he would be there today, yet not in this position and being confronted by Violet.

Annoyed, growling loudly enough for Atemu to sweatdrop. Atemu knew when to stay back.

Walking towards the house, shouting in annoyance "VIOLET!"

Violet jumped in place, beads of sweat running down the back of her neck, slowly turning towards the source of the voice she heard tons of times "Yes Yugi, is there a problem." She answered in a calm manner.

The people around entered a few shops and or walked off far away, not wanting to get in the middle of the Emperor's rage.

"You bet there is a problem. I told you a few days ago when you showed up that this kid is no ordinary kid. I explained to you about him, thinking that this jealousy thing of yours would go away. Basicly what you are doing is that you are trying to pry away the people who make me happy. Are you planning on getting rid of my brother and all of the Lords from my life as well." Stopping in front of the door, glancing inside, eyes growing to the size of baseballs "What did you do Violet!" Yugi snapped.

"How do you know that I did this. It could have been somebody else or he could have done it."

Yami glared at Violet, Yugi snapping back "Why would Yami destroy something he has been cleaning for months whenever he had time to get to cleaning. Why would he decide to do something like this after I asked him nicely to clean my house for me."

Shocked stepping backwards a few steps "What do you mean your house."

"Yes, my house. This building is Lord Atemu and my property. You being shocked by this means that you did not know this. Not surprising though, nobody these days knows about that information. Anyways, you're the one who did this, I can see the lies you hold behind your eyes. This being said." Stepping forwards, leaning down "Nobody owns me. You will never be my Queen nor my mate in the future. We. Are. Through. I will not tolerate jealousy to this extent behind my back."

Without any words of anger, Violet ran off, tears running down her face.

Atemu came over, peering into the house. Yugi could see the jaw drop from Atemu, face gone pale in shock and sadness.

Stepping over the paint at the door Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder "I was almost finished and this had to have happened right before that could happen." Yami pondered out loud.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'll help you clean this up another day." Yugi said.

Raising a brow "Why another day?"

"Paint is easier to scrape up when it's dry. I don't know if you have noticed this but, you are standing in wet paint. You'll need some new shoes if you don't move soon."

Looking down Yami saw that Yugi was right, lifting his foot to find paint beginning to stick to his shoe "Awe man, these are new shoes. Mom is going to have a fit when she sees this."

Yugi pushed Yami towards the doors, Atemu finally snapping out of it. Yugi took the key from Yami, handing it over to Atemu "You want to see how bad the upstairs is. I don't even want to look at the mess that could be up there."

Shrugging "Sure, I wanted to see how clean this place was, not how messy it has become again." Atemu remarked, jumping over the paint on the floor till he made it upstairs.

Yugi chuckled, sending Yami through a portal to the Mansion, hopefully he will be able to clean his shoes before Amara needed him again today, or Heba at that. Yugi waited for Atemu to return down to him, locking the doors before also going back to the Mansion.

One thing is for sure, Yugi was done dating people if they were to only become jealous of the people Yugi hung around with. He did not want another outburst like this one to happen to Yami or anyone else that he asked to do something for him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed :) I just had to have put some kind of Jealousy in this chapter, after all, dating an Emperor will cause some people to go insane when it involves another person.


	12. Decision

Welcome back.

Hope you all enjoy! Review on anything that you like and or have questions on.

* * *

Chapter 11: Decision

The day before when Violet had destroyed Yami's progress on the house, he had stayed the night at the Mansion, sleeping in Yugi's room. The problem with that was that, Yugi had to stay up all night, even though he didn't have to, he wanted to. The room underneath the stairs was the reason why he stayed up. He needed to finish copying stuff into those books as well as finish writing the last couple of years into it.

When Yami awoke the next morning he found Yugi gone. Evon was sleeping where Yugi would have been laying that morning.

Getting up he went downstairs, surprised that everyone was up. He figured that they were up at this hour because of him staying over.

"Look who decided to get up." Marik remarked.

"You still sour over yesterday?" Bakura asked.

Yami and Atemu gave them a glare. Why wouldn't they be sour over that.

"I thought that you two would stop asking me about that already. It happened and I warned Yugi that people were like that, yet you won't see him listening to me anytime soon now do you." Yami said with a shrug.

Atemu nodded "He will never listen unless somebody dies, and that has yet to happen."

Ryo entered the room from the kitchen "Whoever wants breakfast can go get it, it is done. I'll get Yugi out of that room." He said going under the stairs, telling Yugi that breakfast was ready.

Sitting down Yami was left with Atemu and Joey as they watched Evan trying to crawl. During this month he was about eight months old, though not quit yet. Just a few more weeks for that to happen.

Minutes passed before Ryo came out of the room where Yugi was hiding from everybody.

"Do you always stay up at night. Don't you sleep at all?" Yami asked tilting his head towards Yugi.

Shutting the door he stopped, looking over to Yami. Smirking "Not all the time. I do sleep most of the time, though it is kind of hard when someone else has taken over my bed." Yugi teased still smirking.

Atemu snickered in silence.

Yami blushed lightly "Did not. There was plenty of room. Why do you think you have a big bed in the first place." Yami snapped.

Laughing "I know, though trying to make you mad is going to be a waste of time. Anyways, go eat something. I am not going to get yelled at by your mother for not feeding you since you stayed the night." Yugi said going for the kitchen.

Atemu and Joey followed Yugi seconds after, leaving Evan to play with Evon. She knew how to handle little babies this age.

Yami also followed once Evon came down and got on the floor, relieved that someone was watching the baby, not thinking that Joey would leave his son unsupervised, even though he can't crawl as of yet.

Entering the kitchen the ones who got there last grabbed a plate, grabbing what they wanted before sitting down.

After breakfast Yami went and grabbed his bag of clothes from Yugi's room. He knew that his mother would need his help later and he needed to shower before then.

Slipping his now clean shoes on, Yami left waving them off before jumping down from the building.

From one of the windows Yugi stood, watching Yami leave. Once out of sight he sighed "About time, I was beginning to think that he would stay until someone came for him."

"Not like you would have minded that though." Atemu remarked.

Shrugging "You're right, I wouldn't mind. If anything happens, Yami would be my last choice in staying." Yugi admitted solely to himself.

Everybody halted their movements, surprised that Yugi had said that.

"You finally admit it!" Seto said, though annoyed that it took him this long to say it out loud.

"What made you realize that you had feelings for him?" Malik asked.

Releasing a breath "I can't say that I haven't realized these feelings since he showed up." Pausing "I actually realized the moment he stepped through those doors on Earth."

Everybody was shocked "You have had feelings for Yami since then." Ryo said surprised "Know wonder you don't date people. You were hoping that Yami would be brought back."

Yugi shook his head "Not exactly. You see, the day Immor came to me, I thought he would be able to help with my problem. The entire year after he left, I tried to forget about him. Going with Immor that night was only a way to forget about Yami and to move on, nothing more. I was shocked to the core the night I saw him in the healing chambers. I'm just surprised that he was reborn here like all of you." He stated still looking out the window.

Bakura rolled his eyes "If you still have feelings for him, then date him and get it over with. You will be much happier than you are now."

Glaring "Have you been plotting with Draco behind my back. Those are the same words he spoke to me the day of the conferences."

"No, though now that you say that, he has the right intentions as we do. He should know more than we do when it comes to your dating life as he was the first one around when Dragons were brought here." Bakura commented.

"Whatever, I told you guys my feelings but that still does not solve the problem of his age. There is a law that states that anyone under twenty can not date anyone who is older than twenty and more. So until then, don't say anything about this to him. He still needs to earn it like all the others, such as his task that I have given him."

"Alright" They all responded.

"Good, don't even bring up this subject till then."

Seto wondered something "The way you are talking makes it sound like you are planning on staying even after Immor shows up. What are you planning?"

Annoyed "This is still talking about that. I will not say what I am going to be doing. If you want to find out you will have to wait just like Yami eight months from now. If I tell you all now, mostly Bakura and Marik, will go tell Yami of what is to come, and he won't be worried about what I choose." Yugi explained going to his room to shower and change, getting ready for a meeting later today.

* * *

Eight months and two weeks passed. Like the past year, it passed by like a snap of the fingers.

Since Yami had stayed the night at the Mansion, he has continued to take Yugi places during the weeks his mother did not need him.

The places Yugi admitted he loved they stayed for a week as there was tons of stuff to do at those places, returning back home after they were done at that place.

Yami continued his task till December rolled around the corner. Two weeks before the day Yugi would speak with Immor on his decision, Yami left Yugi alone so he could decide on what he would do, stopping by from time to time to see what the Lords we up to.

Yugi had went to bed the night before, deciding that he would need every ounce of energy and brainpower to deal with Immor, knowing that he could sometimes drive you insane with his words.

Opening his eyes on the fifteenth of December, Yugi sat up, rubbing his head. Checking the time it was already twelve in the morning.

Evon poked her head out from her hammock slash canopy from above, dropping down onto the bed, crawling over to Yugi. She wore a questioning expression, though it was obvious to what that was about.

Before Evon could make it over to Yugi, he flipped the covers off him, standing up and went and got dressed into nice clothes since he knew he was going to go to Immor's place to discuss what he was going to do. Yugi did not need the others eavesdropping on him while sitting in his office.

Once dressed Evon flew over to him, wrapping herself around his neck.

Scratching her back he slipped his shoes on at his door, opening it and going downstairs where the others would be.

Stepping into the living room "Morning sleepyhead. Did you decide to sleep in for a week and get out of meeting Immor today." Malik teased from the floor. He was playing with Evan till Joey returned from town and Seto from taking a shower.

Looking around Yugi saw everyone but Joey, Seto and Yami in the room "Where is Yami. I could have thought he would be here before I woke up. You know, don't want to miss a chance to say goodbye if I do decide to leave." Yugi said making his way to his couch, sitting down as Atemu spoke.

"Haven't seen him all day." Shrugging "Maybe Aknamkanon has him busy, or his mother." Atemu stated.

Bakura commented "He is probably sleeping in."

Marik agreed "Definitely"

"You know him. His habits are similar to Yugi's in so many ways." Seto called coming down the stairs, drying his hair.

Everyone turned towards him "How so?" Ryo asked.

Rolling his eyes "Well for starters, they both get bored easily. They can't go a day without doing anything. Another is their sleeping habits. Whenever we went to his place when he was suppose to be helping his mother, he would sleep till Heba got back from school, thought Yami hasn't really been needed since this September since Heba graduated."

Yugi nodded "Yeah, a few of those times I had to go wake him. Other times I just left him sleep."

"Well I can see that you are having fun."

Everybody jumped, including Yugi.

Evan got up and went to Seto, scared of the new voice in the room.

Sitting above the fireplace sat Immor in his bat form.

Yugi blinked "Wow, nice going Immor. Didn't know you liked to scare little kids. Is that a new hobby of yours?"

Flying over "Very funny. It is not if you must know." Landing on the couch next to Yugi "I came because you finally woke up. I was beginning to get impatient." Immor answered.

Smirking Yugi turned his head towards Immor "That is what I was intending to do. I thought you knew me by now."

"I do. I also came because you don't like to be kept waiting, so I decided to come and get this over with." Immor explained.

Understanding "Yes, I do want to get this little talk over with as soon as possible, but you should have stayed home."

Shocked "Does this mean that you are going to stay here and continue living." Immor asked.

"No, that is not why I said that. The reason is I don't want these guys nit picking on everything I have to say. I would rather go to your place to talk in private."

"Hey! We would not." Everyone exclaimed accepts Evan, who barely understood what they all were talking about.

Yugi looked to them all, eyebrow raised "Really, nobody would try listening in outside my office door?" He questioned them.

Marik shrugged "Maybe a little bit of that, but that would be just to see what part you two were on at that time."

"Yeah, it is not like we'll barge in and shake the life out of you for saying what you think." Ryo said.

Rolling his eyes "Still, I don't need distractions, and I know I will forget what I was saying if I knew that someone was out there. Like Immor said, I want it over and done with as quickly as I can and the best way to do that is go to his place, as a minute here is an hour there." Standing up Yugi went into the kitchen and grabbed a few apples, returning to the living room.

Grabbing Evon from around his neck he set her down on the couch "You will be staying here like the others."

Immor opened a portal and the two went through. Before the portal closed, Evon breather out an annoyed breath of fire at the portal, trying to get some through, yet none did get through.

Once the new voice left, Evan ran over to Evon, grabbing her into a hug.

Atemu chuckled "Yup, definitely yours and Joey's child. He is fixated with dragons."

"Dragons are amazing. Evan can see that himself." Seto said sitting down.

* * *

Yugi had been gone for about seven minutes now, seven hours at Immor's place.

Of course the two always talked about what was going on with themselves. Since they hadn't met up for a good year and a half, they had lots to talks about, especially Yugi.

Everything with Yami and trying to date people in order to try finding somebody to make him happy. In all, he did not have much luck with that part since every person he dated got jealous of Yami in everything.

Loud laughter filled the room where Immor usually meet up with other gods and goddess that he knew.

The room was a circle with a circular table at the center, chairs surrounded it. Along the walls were pillars with banners hanging down at each direction.

Yugi had finished talking about himself and what he had to deal with for the past year and six months.

After hearing about the person Yugi had helped as a spirit on Earth, coming back to life after so many thousands of years, and remembering Yugi, he was having the time of his life.

Of course Immor did not place him on Immorus, that was Ra fucking with him for all the times he stole and or used his planets for his use.

Speaking of Ra, he was also in the room, chuckling in amusement at Immor's amusement as well as Yugi's disbelievement.

Sighing "Ra, why did you have to put Atem on Immorus. You knew that I was having to make this decision one day and you did it anyways?" Yugi questioned.

Immor still laughed to himself while the two talked.

"Well, you have been alive for quite some time. You have been lonely as well as not looking at anyone. If anyone could get you to change in having somebody, then it would have had to have been Atem. Besides," Shrugging "I knew of your feelings since they first came to be, though I would not have pushed the issue."

Rolling his eyes again this day "I know you wouldn't have told me something like that."

Taking a breath, Immor leaned back in his chair, wiping the tears from his eyes, holding his stomach in pain. "Like I said back in the living room. You have been having fun since we last talked. I never thought that you would go through something to that extent, nevertheless having people being jealous of someone who isn't even of age during the time." Straightening his back "I mean if you do go back, he would still not be of age, and you would have been gone the next year when he did become of age."

Throwing his hands above his head "Another person agrees with me. That was the thing that stumped me. Because he was eighteen and everyone knew he was under age. They thought I was dating him, even though dating somebody who is under age while the other is over a couple hundred or thousand of years is against the law as well as a small crime." Placing a hand to his forehead "I just don't get how people, on Immorus, can think that I would go against my own laws. Nobody else has thought of something like that, excepts for the people I dated. Heck, I'm still a virgin in that area with someone."

The two knew that as good as any that Yugi was, minus the dating now that he has tried that.

"Anyways, getting to the point to why we came here. What is your answer. Will you stay here with the two of us until I can figure out what to do with you or, will you go back to continue living out your life like you have been?" Immor questioned.

Scratching his head then his neck. Yugi knew for months now what he would pick "You know, ever since Yami could remember me and everybody else. I knew from the moment I saw him that he would cause me problems in making this decision...I knew that yet I allowed him to cause me problems when I shouldn't have done that." Leaning forwards "I want to do something different, move on to another world, forget everything that I know of and created." Sighing "But, like the others, I can't leave. Yami would think, has said to me straight out that me leaving would be the same thing that he did when he passed on. I can't leave knowing that he would feel heartbroken when I leave."

Immor rose a brow, leaning forwards also "Again, does this mean you want to go back and be with him."

Shaking his head "Not exactly, though I would drop everything just to do that, but I have another option."

Ra and Immor waited for his answer.

Standing up Yugi stretched, straightening his own back, placing his hands down on the table "One more year."

"Excuse me?" Immor said, confused on what Yugi was asking.

"Give me one more year. So next December fifteen you will have me and Atemu here to deal with this problem. Hopefully Atemu does not ask for another year or this could get annoying."

Understanding that "Ah, I get what you are asking. Well, there is no harm in you doing that. It is not like you are on a timer of any sort." Standing up "So yes, I'll give you one more year. Hopefully by then you will not be as confused as you are now."

Turning away from the table "I am not confused. I just need more time to think and deal with the fact he does have some sort of feelings for me." Yugi countered, annoyed that he was still talking to these two. He already had a major headache and he knew that it would not go away till later tonight.

"Still, you need to sort your mind out. If you don't, you'll ask for yet another year or two after that." Ra teased.

Huffing "I know!" Opening a portal nearby Yugi stepped out from his seat, pushing the seat back in "Well, I'm going to get out of here. You two alone in a room with me can give me a headache. Thank you for that." He said stepping through the portal, closing it behind him, leaving Immor and Ra to laugh at Yugi's choice.

* * *

Nine minutes after Yugi had left, Yami finally managed to make it to the Mansion, throwing the door open as the snow and wind forced it's way into the building. Yami had trouble shutting the door yet got it closed after some seconds, sighing a breath of relief.

"Did you sleep in longer than you usually do, or did you stay up all night and forget the day." Marik called.

Entering the room "No! It is not my fault that I got sick again. The last time was five months ago, but those two were six months from each other unlike this time." Yami said.

Atemu nodded checking the time "Well you missed Yugi off. He has been gone for a good ten hours now."

"WHAT!"

Seto rolled his eyes "It would feel that long for Yugi. You see Immor's place is based on hours obviously. A minute here is an hour over there."

"Yeah, Yugi wanted to get it over with so he went with Immor to get it done. He wanted the rest of the day or himself." Ryo said.

Releasing a sigh "That is a better way to explain it. Ten hours is a long time to say what he would do though." Yami said.

"Discussing what he would do is not the only thing those two do. They talk and tell each other of what they have done sometimes." Atemu explained.

A portal opened and everybody turned towards it, surprised that Yugi walked through it.

Sweatdropping at the attention and looks "What, surprised that I came back that quick." Yugi questioned.

Malik nodded "Well yeah, you left ten minutes ago here, though you have been gone for much longer."

"What did your final answer come down to since we questioned you a while back?" Atemu wondered since he came back to Immorus.

Evon jumped from the couch to Yugi, happy that she did not have to return to her father this day.

Comforting her "Well, after being laughed at for the longest time from telling what had happened for the last year and a half with mostly Yami remembering us and the stuff with the people I've dated, I decided to ask for another year."

Dang near everybody sighed a relieved breath, glad that Yugi would be around for a bit longer.

Joey returned from town, over hearing the last of what Yugi had said "Why though? We were pretty sure that you were dead set on leaving."

"I was, but-" Turning his sight on Yami, who noticed his eyes as well as the annoyance and frustration in them, looked away "Somebody had to show up and change my mind. You also had to say you wanted to repay me, that is why I am confused and annoyed to why I asked for another year." Yugi stated sitting down, Evan was also sitting on the couch with him.

Placing Evon down, Evan began playing with her once again.

"Not my fault that I fully remembered at night...I said what I said in wanting to repay you." Yami replied.

Exhaling Yugi wanted to know something "Tell me, did you or have you had any sort of feelings for me, besides being my friend in the past. Anything at all?"

Blinking in thought ' _Isn't it obvious if I want to repay you.'_ Blushing a decent shade of red "Well duh. If I hadn't then I would have asked you something else to repay you with."

Yugi's chest clenched tighter ' _Damn it, I should have known better. Why do I always have to put myself in these kinds of situations.'_ Yugi thought standing up, walking for the door.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked.

Stopping near the door "I just remembered that the other leaders wanted to know if I was leaving or not when this day came. I'll be a while so don't wait for me." He replied leaving.

Atemu chuckled "I think you made him feel something, otherwise he would have said something sarcastic or something."

Yami blinked in question at the door, confused to why Yugi hadn't said anything after he answered his question, yet Yami could guess that Yugi was avoiding admitting his own feelings if he did feel that way about him. The only problem that prevented Yami from knowing of anything like that was Yugi himself and he knew that he would never be able to get Yugi to tell him that unless someone accidentally let it slip.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

The last sentence may or may not be some sort of spoiler for next chapter, but you'll have to wait an see. Not sure when I'll get around to getting more chapters typed up for this story and PEANA.

I know I will try in May. Once I start I know I will get them done. The Immortal King I know is almost finished, so possibly three to four more chapters after chapter twelve.


	13. Babysitting

Welcome back. Very sorry for the long awaited delay. I finally got around to finishing this story. I believe after the next chapter, there will be one more, maybe one more after that, depending if it gets too long.

Once I finish the last few chapters, I will upload the rest probably within the next month.

So without further waiting, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Babysitting

About two months passed, it almost being February fourteenth once again.

A day before the fourteenth, Joey had asked Yami if he would like to babysit Evan for a few days while he and Seto went someplace for Valentines Day.

Thinking it over, Yami agreed to watch Evan, knowing that his parents were also splitting on him and Heba tomorrow.

Yami didn't mind too much. He was starting to like Evan. He reminded Yami so much of both Seto and Joey. Then again, Evan was their child, so of course he would remind Yami of those two.

The next day Yami arrived at the Mansion, finding Seto and Joey running around the building. Seto was running around the Mansion, packing some last minute things for their trip.

Evan was giving Joey a hard time. Evan wanted his parents to play with him today, so Joey was chasing him around while Seto was dodging the two as they passed by, trying to reach for something they would need.

Soon after Yami arrived, Seto went upstairs to grab their bags and put whatever he had grabbed into their bags.

"Looks like Evan won't be letting you two leave anytime soon." Yami stated chuckling.

Joey still chasing Evan around "Yeah, at this rate we won't. We told him last night that you will be watching him for two days."

Seto returned from upstairs, bags hanging from his shoulders. Seto held a folded piece of paper, going for Yami, handing it to him "This is Evan's schedule. When he gets up in the morning to when he goes down for bed at night. Yugi will be here if you have any questions." Seto explained.

Joey finally caught Evan, picking him up "We got to go now, Evan. You be good for Yami." Joey said kissing his head, Evan hugging Joey's neck.

"We'll be back in two days, okay. Be good while we are gone." Seto said, also kissing Evan, Joey setting Evan down.

Evan then noticed Yami standing near the door, running over to him shouting 'Ehmi!" Hugging Yami's legs.

Yami's eye twitched, yet let Evan's mispronunciation of his name go. Kneeling down, smiling "Ready to have fun."

Evan pulled away, smiling widely "Yeah! I wanna pway!"

Joey took his bag from Seto "Well you two or three have fun. Evan already ate breakfast, so you don't have to worry about that." He said. The two then left.

Confused "Three?" Yami questioned.

From the kitchen table "He was talking about me since I am not going anywhere till tomorrow for a meeting." Yugi called.

Entering the kitchen "I thought you would be gone and looking for somebody like last year." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head "No, I am not going to date people from town again. Not after what happened last year with those two woman. Besides, your offer would get in the way of me and that new person." Yugi smirked.

Yami blushed lightly looking away, feeling a tug on his pants "Ehmi, can we go pway outside?" Evan asked.

Looking down "Yes we can go. Do you have any toys you want us to play with?"

Nodding "I'll go get them." Evan pronounced, running off up to his room.

Chuckling Yami stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him.

Hearing footsteps coming down, Yami glanced up.

Bakura and Marik came down, noticing Yami standing at the bottom of them.

"Looks like the babysitter is here!" Bakura called.

Rolling his eyes "Yes, I am. Where are you two going?" Yami questioned seeing bags like Joey and Seto's.

"We, as in the two of us and Ryo and Malik, are going some place as well." Marik said as they descended the stairs. Ryo and Malik joined them moments later.

"We'll be back tomorrow evening or late night." Ryo said, calling to Yugi in the kitchen, leaving the Mansion with his mate and two friends, going their separate ways.

Atemu came down with Evan at the same time. Evan carried a small ball and a couple other toys, handing some to Yami.

Looking to Atemu "Don't tell me you are leaving too?" Yami asked.

Blinking, humming in response "No, not right now. Later I will be going camping with Heba." Atemu replied.

Angered "I thought you said that you were not going to try anything until next year." Yami growled.

Chuckling "And I am keeping to my word, though that doesn't mean that I can't hangout with Heba until that time comes." Smirking "At least Heba was much more discrete when saying his feelings to me, unlike a certain someone." Atemu teased, Yugi laughing in the kitchen.

Yami blushing, again feeling Evan tugging at his pants "Ehmi! Pway!"

Walking for the door, opening one door "We'll finish this later, jerks!" Closing the door behind them.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Atemu and Heba sat outside the town, looking at the empty school building. Like Yugi a year ago, Atemu had been also dating people in order to stay. The entire world knew Atemu to be a flirt even before Immor came to the two._

 _The two laughed at old stories they were telling each other, getting to know each other encase their brothers decided to get together._

 _Atemu knew that Yugi would snap soon._

 _Heba knew that Yugi had feelings for Yami from his ability, though has not said anything to Yami or Yugi about it. Atemu did not know that Heba knew Yugi's feelings._

 _Heba whipped the tears from his eyes "I can't believe that people did that to you." Heba said, though he thought it wasn't a laughing matter. Atemu,_ _however,_ _has gone through it countless times that it became a joke._

" _Yeah well, when people did not think that Lord status was considered Royalty, then you get people like that."_

 _Leaning back "Still, they had a one night stand with you, though you are a virgin. You start dating them and the next day they are with somebody else. They cheated." Heba stated looking over to Atemu._

 _Exhaling "They did, didn't they. Well those people are gone. Now every time I date someone they think we will marry. They didn't have that luxury with Ryo, Malik or Joey when they were named Lord. They had Bakura, Marik and Seto already by that point. Anyways, least I don't have people getting jealous at one person that I hangout with, or have people chasing me around looking for me all the time. On that note, shouting at me saying that they owe me for doing something for them." Atemu stated, not thinking straight._

 _Chuckling "Yeah, that would be strange." Heba said, turning his head away, blushing lightly while rubbing his neck. Since the time Heba remembered his past death he had become closer to Atemu. Heba knew that he had no chance with Atemu as well as not being old enough to even date him._

 _Clearing his throat "Say, if someone in your past did show up, and you dated them for years, would you end up marrying them in the end?"_

 _Thinking for some moments "If I knew their intentions from the start and what they would get out of being my mate, probably not. Besides, all the people in my past on Earth were all brought here. I'm not counting that girlfriend of mine who dumped me months before Yugi came to get me. I haven't seen her and I hope i never see her." Atemu responded turning his head to his right "Why do you ask?"_

 _Embarrassed still looking away "I asked because at least I will know if I'll have any competition to deal with." Heba admitted._

 _Moments passed with Atemu blinking in cluelessness before eyes widening in shock and realization "Wait, hold on a second. Are you saying that you have feelings for me, Heba!" Atemu exclaimed, leaning away from Heba._

 _Nodding slowly, swallowing "Yes, I do. I realized those feelings a few weeks after I could remember my past. I died young and had no time to love, but I knew what it felt like to love someone, I just don't know what it feels like to receive them back."_

 _Atemu nearly fell over. He would have never thought that someone would have feelings for him besides the thought that he was a Lord, also adding the fact that Heba realized his feeling five months in advance, never telling Atemu about them till this day. Gathering his thoughts "Well, I think you won't have to wait any longer, Heba."_

 _Snapping his head to Atemu, confused "I won't?" He asked._

 _Shaking his head "No" Chuckling in embarrassment "You see, the moments I met you I felt as if you were different from all the others. I knew because when we met, you never looked at me with seducing gazes. You looked at me as if I was a stranger as well as Yugi's brother. You didn't want to make his mad."_

 _Sheepishly laughing "You got that one right. I did not want to make Yugi mad because I made you unhappy, so I stayed as far away as I could." Heba said rubbing his head._

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

Since that day, Atemu and Heba had been hanging out together, though to people in town, it looked to them as if they were dating, yet said nothing to Atemu about it as they did not know what was going on between the two. The people also did not want to cause a scene like the women did with Emperor Yugi just last year.

"So, that meeting tomorrow morning. Are you sure you can handle those four on your own?" Atemu asked.

Calming his laughs, setting his pen down as he had been signing paperwork most of the morning "Yes, I will be fine. Aside from Yami being around for two days straight, I should be all right." Yugi informed.

Smirking "Have you given any thought to Yami's proposal. You know that he will be of age in five more months?"

Yugi groaned "I know, geez. I swear that everyone gets on my nerves and questions me of Yami every time I turn around, and the sooner the months get to their birthday, the more they have to ask me." He snapped.

"Well you know they don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave. I have already thought of my final decision for this coming December and I'm staying. I know Heba will be the one I have been looking for. Have you thought about it? I'm only asking because you are the one confused about whether or not to stay." Atemu asked in concern. He knew that his brother was being driven crazy because of his feelings for Yami, as did for the others questioning him.

Sighing, running his hands through his hair "What is with you guys wanting to know of what I think. This all started with Seto, Bakura and Marik asking me if they could have my children. Then when Yami remembers us, you all want to know when we are getting together." Sighing once again, standing up "You know my feelings for him, and you know I am not going to give in to his pleas. I have a feeling that Yami will be adamant on getting together with me once he turns twenty. When that day comes, you and the others will be having the biggest smiles on your faces from how persistent Yami can be." Yugi stated.

Chuckling "Can't wait to see that." Atemu said joining Yami and Even outside. The Mansion was back on the ground.

"Is Temi gonna pway, too?" Evan asked Atemu.

Atemu could see the smirk on Yami's lips at the nickname Evan had given him. Atemu shook his head, ignoring Yami.

Atemu nodded "For a little while, Evan. I got to go some place in a few hours." He said, kicking the ball Evan was playing with, over to him, kicking it between Evan and Yami for a good thirty minutes before playing with other toys Evan had brought out.

Yugi glanced out the closest window, sighing out at being alone for the time being. Yugi knew that Evan would be taking his first nap before lunch, so Yugi had until then to finish his paperwork for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Yami and Evan were at Yami's house. Amara was loving that Yami had brought Evan over today while Aknamkanon, Yugi and the other council members were in a meeting at this very moment.

Evan was playing a game at the table with Yami and Amara. Amara had decided yesterday to keep the shop closed since she knew Yami had his hands full with Evan. she knew from experience that a one year old was well enough a handful, especially for Yami since he has never really babysat for anyone.

"How has watching Evan gone so far?" Amara asked rolling the die, making her move before Yami went and then Evan.

"So far so good. Nothing bad has happened since everyone took off yesterday."

"That is good. Aren't Lord Joey and Lord Seto suppose to be back tomorrow afternoon?" She asked again.

Yami nodded "Yeah they will. Later today Atemu and Heba will be back. This evening Ryo, Bakura, Malik and Marik will also be back. I'm dreading those two groups from returning." Yami mumbled the last part.

After playing a couple more games, Yami and Evan returned to the Mansion, Evan coloring for a while before he had to take his morning nap.

While coloring Evan called "Ehmi" Getting Yami's attention "Ugi likes you."

Yami chocked "What!" Shocked that Evan would say this out loud "Where did you hear this from."

Evan turned his body around to Yami "Everybody talks about it all the time. Temi, Daddy, Papa, Ra **(Ryo)** , Ba **(Bakura)** , Ma **(Malik)** and Ike **(Marik)** tease Ugi that he likes you. Ugi gets really angry every time they tease him. Ugi scary sometimes." Evan answered, beginning to rub his eyes.

Paling in thought ' _I don't think that Evan is lying, though he does not understand secrets.'_ Releasing a tired breath, leaning down closer to Evan "Why did you tell me this?" Yami wondered.

Blinking "Daddy told me to never lie. Ugi, Temi and everyone were talking about you. You never know cause they never told you. They lied to you."

Understanding "Alright, I believe you. I'll talk with Yugi when he gets back. You'll be napping when Yugi gets back anyways."

Evan nodded in understanding "Okay!" He chirped going back to his coloring.

Yami sighed in relief. He didn't want to explain secrets to Evan. that was Seto and Joey's job, not his.

 **~Two Hours Later~**

Yugi returned from the meeting. Curt, Brandon, Isis and Kate always tends to keep him for the simplest things that they could decide on themselves, though it was alright with him. Yugi knew that if they did do something without his consent, he would have a problem. At least they wanted Yugi's consent before they did go out with what they were thinking.

Walking to his office just outside his own room, he set the new stack of papers on his desk, leaving back down to the living room, finding that Yami and Evan were not there. Checking the time he saw that Evan would be taking a nap right about now.

Entering the kitchen he found Evon and Yami. Yami was just finishing up making Evan's snack for when he woke up in another two hours, placing a lid on it and putting it in the fridge to keep cool as there was some fruit inside.

The smell of cupcakes filled Yugi's nose, raising his brow at the two in the room.

Yami saw Yugi's questioning expression "I promised Evan that he could help me decorate cupcakes when he woke from his nap. He was being a pain today going down."

Understanding "Ah, I see. Where did you two go this morning You left when I did."

"Mostly just wandering the town, checking out stores that Evan wanted to go into. We also stopped at my place for a while. Mom kept the shop closed today because she knew that I was watching Evan." Yami replied.

"Sounds fun. I bet Amara was thrilled to see a small child again." Yugi chuckled.

Rolling his eyes "You have no idea. It was hard to leave knowing that she would be missing Evan's company."

Leaning against the counter, scratching Evon under the chin "When did you two leave Amara?"

"About three hours ago. An hour before Evan went down for his nap, he told me something."

Wondering "And what did Evan tell you?" Yugi asked, still rubbing Evon, this time on her stomach.

Taking in a breath, Yami exhaled, dropping his head. From the moment Evan told Yami that Yugi had liked him, he was in constant though to if Yugi really liked him. He had thought back to when Heba was in the healing chambers. Yugi showed up only because Isis was having trouble figuring out what Heba had, then the moment Yugi had allowed Yami to go with him to find Heba's cure. Yami had wondered from way back then if Yugi only allowed Yami to go with him because of something else, not because Yugi wanted Yami to know that he and the others were there on Immorus as well.

Turning his head away, Yugi noticing Yami's actions, spoke "Evan told me that you like me."

Yugi's brow rose, as if he had been caught or something.

"When I asked him why he told me that, he said that whenever Atemu and the others talked to you about me, you got angry at them for teasing you. Evan said you became scary when they did." Yami said, sighing afterward "I believe his words. I don't know why I do, but I do." Turning his head back to Yugi, looking him in the eyes "What I want to know from you is, are Evan's words true. He said you all have lied to me from keeping this from me."

Staring back into Yami's wondering eyes after some moments, shut his. The rub down he was giving Evon subsided, Yugi pushing off the counter while mumbling "Evan you little snitch, can't even keep quiet about that." Standing up straight "And what if those words are true. Start dating right on the spot. I do believe there is a law that prevents kids who are not an adult from dating people who are above twenty and more. Don't get me wrong, I do want children, though I am not going to bow down to your every need until after you are an adult. Think of it this way. If I did do everything you asked of me, people in town would wonder why I am going against my own laws. They would question why I could go against the law when they cannot, then there would be more women and men going after you in getting the answers they need as well as possibly attacking you like last year. I am not going to be having anymore jealousy going one when it concerns me and you, not until you become an adult that it." Yugi said turning around after.

Rolling his eyes "I could tell that you would not want anything to do with me until I was twenty, but that was not want I was asking you. The day you came back from making your decision at Immor's place, you asked me if I had feelings for you. I told you how I felt, yet you never answered back. You left the Mansion before I could even ask you. Evan said that you liked me, yet I feel as if there is more to that 'LIKE' than you think. Since two hours ago when Evan told me that, I have thought that there was another reason why you let me join you back when Heba was in the Healing chambers, as well as all the Lords acting weird when they first saw me. So, the answer comes back to you. How long have you begun to have feelings for me?" Yami questioned.

Thinking back Yugi paled. He had a feeling Yami would be yelling the moment Yugi replied. Walking over to the kitchen frame, leaning against it with an arm, rubbing his neck with the other, a distinct annoyed sigh escaped his throat "The moment we became friends I started to like you. The moment those doors closed behind you my heart broke. Back then I knew that the two of us could never be an item. I knew and I tried to forget you, the real reason why I agreed with Immor to come here that night. I came here, yet I still could not forget you."

Blinking in shock "Then why didn't you tell me this the night I came here?" Yami asked, though not shouting like Yugi had thought.

Surprised "I thought you would be shouting at me, demanding to know why I kept something as important as this from you." Yugi said turning back around towards Yami.

"I would be if we were in the past. I can't knowing that you are Emperor. From what I have heard is that whoever speaks up against you, spends months in the dungeons. I have a sense of respect this time around, though I sometimes toss that idea out the window."

Yugi agreed "Yeah, the night in the healing chambers would be an example of that."

"I was desperate that time. Anyways, why didn't you tell me then. You would have had less on your shoulders to deal with if you had told me." Yami said.

Sighing, shaking his head "And then what would you have done, begged me to take you as my mate. You and I both know that you are stubborn. You will always be stubborn. Aknamkanon and Amara know you are and have agreed with me on that. Those two have known you the longest so they know what you are capable of when I am not around, as well as know how to deal with you better than I can. If I had told you back then I would be dealing with you all day every day. You would be here every time I turned around. Going back to when Heba thanked me for helping him, you would have been a bigger pain than you already are now."

Pouting slightly, mumbling, arms crossed "Would not." Shaking his head, uncrossing his arms "Tell me this one last thing. Will we or will we not be a thing."

Responding instantly "Not right now, and before you ask, six weeks after your twentieth birthday. Until then we will not be dating. I do not need those women I have dated coming to me complaining that I was just using them to wait until you became of age, when in truth I was using them to forget that you had remembered me." Yugi said, smirking.

"HEY!"

"What, you started the jealousy thing to begin with. Those women just continued after you were being teased by Heba and your friends." Yugi said shrugging.

Eyes widening "Wait, you heard about that." Yami said, shocked at the thought.

Smirking more "Ryo, Bakura, Malik and Marik were in the shop one time you chased Heba out of the house. Those four just relayed the message back to me. They all found out that I had feeling for you the day you stayed the night the time that house I made you clean up was destroyed. They all found out and they have constantly bugged me about dating you."

Blinking "Since back then...wow. And you all kept it from me since then." Sighing "Evan was right, you all do talk about me while I am not here."

Yugi laughed entering the living room.

At that moment the doors opened, Atemu and Heba walked in, wondering if their brothers had killed each other yet.

They were met with a laughing Yugi, and Yami still standing in the kitchen with Evon, waiting for the cupcakes to finish baking.

* * *

The next morning Seto and Joey returned, finding both Yugi and Evan sitting in the living room playing. Yami was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Yami?" Joey asked as Evan ran over to Seto, hugging him after two days.

"I sent him off this morning. Amara has a ton of orders to get done by the end of the week and she needs both Yami and Heba to get them done." Yugi replied.

"Was Evan good?" Seto asked.

Rolling his eyes "To Yami he was fantastic. To me he was a little snitch."

Both Seto and Joey rose their brows at that.

Exhaling "Because Evan was always around when you all talked about Yami and my feelings he thought Yami needed to know since it involved him."

Joey held back his laughs.

"Yami knows everything with why I really came here to my past feelings. He also knows that we will be something, six weeks after his birthday." Yugi explained.

Joey could not hold it in any longer, dying of laughter that his own son had let his friends secret out.

* * *

Six months later, the second week of August, Yugi and Yami had started dating, though to everybody in town it looked the same as ever. They were just friends hanging out together.

The two walked through town most of the afternoon, enjoying the day that was brought to them.

The two didn't want to rush things, taking their time. Yugi knew that they would need to take their time, knowing that Yami had not gone on dates before in his life.

It was alright though. The two had about four months to spend as much time together as possible.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. For some people, not the kiss scene that you all wanted, but the next chapter will have something like that. Again, I will not be going into detail with this story with lemons and pregnancy's like I did with NFAPE and Overlord.

 **Next chapter: Becoming Something New** (Upload some day in August, not sure on exact date yet.)


	14. Becoming Something New

I know I said this one would go up sometime in August, but it will go up now.

 **Yugi: You just didn't want to edit.**

BL: I know I didn't. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Becoming Something New

Three months passed, two weeks before December fifteenth.

It was late afternoon. Yugi and Atemu had joined Amara, Aknamkanon, Yami and Heba for an early dinner since Yugi and Atemu would be helping out with some territorial problems the next morning. These things had to get done before next month became a problem for them.

Amara had cooked one of her greatest dishes, one that both her sons and husband practically begged for almost every week when they all ate together. Amara felt the need to make Yugi and Atemu this dish, hopping to make an impact on them in adding something in order for them to stay, to make her son's happy.

"I hope you all brought your stomachs." Amara called, setting a plate at each spot.

Atemu returned from the bathroom upstairs, making sure he washed his hands for dinner.

Heba and Yami stood up, Yami turning the TV off before making his way into the kitchen where their father and mother were already seated.

"You bet I brought mine. I did not even eat lunch just so I could try your cooking, Amara." Atemu admitted, taking a seat across from her, Aknamkanon to his right, Heba to his left.

Yami sat to Amara's right and Aknamkanon to her left.

Yugi still sat in the living room, on the floor with the coffee table pulled up to him, looking over the papers that have piled up over the last few weeks as well as rewriting some pages that did not make any sense to him to hand over to Curt when he saw him again, as well as a single earbud in his left ear, music playing as he wrote.

"Yugi! Can you please put that stuff away for like...the rest of the night." Atemu growled, glaring over at his brother.

Sitting up straight, back cracking in the process, looking over to Atemu. Standing up he set the paper and pen down that he had been holding "You know," Pulling the earbud out, shutting his music off "If I got yelled at on Earth for doing homework, that would have been the greatest thing to have had happened to me." Yugi said making his way into the kitchen, washing his hands.

"Don't we all think that." Everyone said.

"I'm serious. You'd think that after a good ninety-nine thousand years, that I would be able to stop reading over paperwork." Sitting down "When can I have a break and take a long vacation, never to return again."

"Ah, next month you idiot." Atemu stated in annoyance.

Shaking in head "How would that work out with this guy." Pointing to Yami "From what you and the others said last December, was that he freaked out when you told Yami about me being gone for ten hours, when it was only ten minutes. I don't believe me bailing next month will agree with him." Yugi stated.

"Speaking of next month." Heba interrupted, stopping Yugi and Atemu from starting something tonight. Heba has not forgotten what those two can do to each other just within a few hours of fighting when the other set the opposite off "Don't you know what you will be choosing when you speak with Immor. Atemu said he has known since last year?" Heba asked, calming the storm that Yami would have started when Yugi pointed to him.

Sighing, leaning back in his chair "The thing is...I want to leave and do something else. I am tired of seeing the same sun, moon and seasons every year and throughout the year." Yugi then mumbled lowly "I want to die, yet I don't at the same time."

The group had hear his last words. Aknamkanon, Amara, Yami and Heba couldn't believe their ears, yet said nothing.

Atemu could believe those words, feeling the exact some thing, though since he has met Heba, his thoughts had changed entirely.

"To answer your question. No, I have not decided on an answer for Immor yet. Anyways, the food is getting cold. Lets eat."

Without any complaints, they all ate, making small talk other than what Yugi would decide next month.

Later Yugi and Atemu left, going home to get some rest and to get ready for tomorrow morning, knowing that they would have major migraines afterward.

* * *

Yugi woke earlier than he was used to this morning.

After two more weeks it was finally December fifteenth, the day he and Atemu would speak with Immor.

Silently exhaling Yugi rubbed his eyes with his free hand, feeling a weight on his arm. Rolling his head to the source of the weight, Yugi then remembered that Yami had stayed over the night before. The weight belonging to Yami as he hugged his boyfriends arm, as well as hugging Evon as he slept.

Chuckling silently Yugi then stretched ' _At least he wasn't sleeping on my chest.'_ Yugi thought, shutting his eyes once again, knowing that the others were not up at this hours yet. It was only six O'clock in the early morning.

Once ten O'clock hit, Yami awoke, shifting himself around before pushing himself into a sitting position, forcing himself to wake up.

Evon was now curled up in Yugi's abandoned arm, contentment over writing her form.

Stretching, Yami looked to Yugi, remembering that today would be the day Yugi and Atemu would go decide on weather or not to stay living on Immorus.

Yawning Yami then scooted closer to Yugi, laying his head on his chest, arm laying over his stomach, cuddling as closely as he could, in hopes, not for the last time.

Many minutes more passed before Yugi woke yet again that morning, this time finding Yami laying over his chest as he played with his neck hair that had started to grow out this past year and a half after he had cut it last.

Taking in a breath Yugi shifted the arm that Yami had been hugging this morning, to wrapping it around his waist, pulling his other hand away from his hair, kissing his forehead.

Yami groaned in frustration, mumbling "Why can't you say you want to stay here."

"Because I have grown board of this planet. I wish to do something different, yet I don't know what Immor could have me do. He offers me to live or die and nothing more."

Sighing "Once you say one or the other, there is no going back, you know that, right."

Nodding "I know." Eyes going sad "Why do you think I am still indecisive ever since he offered this decision two and a half years ago." Turning his head away "I just don't know what to choose." Yugi said, rolling Yami off himself before sitting up "I just wish that he could offer me something better than just live or die...I want excitement, yet not too much excitement." He explained finding Evon rolled up beside him, still sleeping. Sighing, tossing the covers off, Yugi stood up, heading for the shower.

Yami groaned sitting up ' _I wish that I could make his life more exciting than it already is. Yugi was always the one looking for adventures in the past when he went looking for them, yet he can't look for something that does not exist here.'_ Sighting slightly ' _I wish to make him happy, but I am not even sure I can do that right now when he is in that depressed state. I can tell just by seeing me, fills a hole in his heart, yet something else is missing.'_ Yami thought, grabbing Evon and stood up. Yami did not bother in changing out of his Pj's before he headed downstairs to the living room, leaving Yugi to finish his shower.

* * *

Atemu and Yugi both woke up at around the same time this morning. They ate brunch, as it had been passed breakfast and in about ten hours would be lunch, before heading off to see Immor.

Evon had yet again whined when Yugi did not let her go with, sad that she knew what Yugi would choose before Yugi himself knew it.

The two had already been talking for many hours, as Atemu talked about the important things that he had done since the times before the last time they had seen each other. Most of those things were about him flirting or being turned down since he was not Emperor.

Atemu had talked about how he had felt when around Heba. Heba made him feel whole again after his parents, grandpa and his friends had passed away on Earth. He had somebody to talk to about those feelings other than his brother all the time.

Immor understood, nodding his head as Atemu explained this to him. Immor was only going to have Aknamkanon, Amara and Heba be brought back to life, excluding Yami from the picture, though Ra had added Yami into the mix when he found out what his cousin was up to.

When Atemu was finished talking, Immor spoke "After all that, what is your final answer. Once spoken, I will never ask of you anything ever again. Will you stay and make a life with this man, or stay here and prepare to end and begin anew some time later down the road." Immor asked, guessing what Atemu has already decided some time ago.

"I will stay alive. I have no desire to die at this point in my life." Atemu proclaimed, leaning forwards in his seat.

Nodding once again "Very well. When the time comes, I will see you again, but for now, I will leave you be. Yugi, care to say somethings that have happened throughout the passed year?" He asked, smirking slightly.

Yugi sighed, shivering as an unknown breeze blew passed him. Taking a breath Yugi talked of hooking up with the one who Ra had placed on Immorus and that they have been dating for about four months now, longer than he had intended to date him. He told Immor that he wanted Yami to have a life without him in it, yet once Yugi let Yami in, he couldn't kick him out. Now that Yami was there to stay, Yugi couldn't abandon him to a world he knows little about, yet his spirit wanted to pass on.

"I can't just up and leave on him now that he knows the truth. I wouldn't have told him of my feelings, yet Evan thought faster than I, and told Yami everything that I could not." A moment "I also want to do something else besides paperwork all the time. I am tired of sitting at that desk looking over the same problems that occur every year! Oh, the oceans water level is TOO high. The wild dino's have grown TOO big, they must be taken care of. The Fire faires need MORE dust, please come help make a TON! I am so SICK and TIRED of always being the one to turn to! Always, oh please Emperor, come help our people, we can't stop WHATEVER it is that has gone wild! Deal with it yourselves, I am not helping anymore!" Yugi snapped, forgetting that he was sitting in front of Immor.

Standing up, hands planted firmly on the table, Yugi then took a few laps around the room, trying to cool himself off.

Immor cleared his throat "It seems that you have finally lost whatever sanity you held. You have not been like this since the major wars ended with each territory?" Immor stated.

Immor got no answer from Yugi.

Releasing a large breath, Immor thought for a few moments, speaking once he collected his thoughts together "You want to stay, yet you are sick and tired of what Immorus and its people offer you."

Yugi still taking laps "Yes, that is what I have been saying for the passed hour. Everything I do these years always end with me trying to make the territories people happy, which usually ends with them wanting me to help them out even more, where they usually don't have to lift a damn finger. They have become SO spoiled that they can't do anything for themselves!" Yugi snapped, still taking laps.

Atemu was getting dizzy from his laps.

Immor stood up "I have seen that as well. They have indeed gotten too spoiled for their own good, something I did not predict happening if you had become this old in years." Taking a breath "Which is why I have thought on this the moment you could not decide what to do the last time."

Atemu rose a brow just as Yugi stopped his laps, also raising a brow in confusion.

"This will take some time to gather a few gods and goddesses, but also some more time to make this happen. You on the other hand, will have to return to Immours for the time being. Return here the night of New Years Eve. I will have everything ready." Immor said, turning to leave.

"Hold on! What am I going to be doing. What needs to be prepared with other gods and goddesses?" Yugi questioned.

Immor stopped, tilting his head around "Only for you to become a God yourself, that is." He said in a mischievous tone, leaving the two gap in his direction for a good while before Atemu headed back, telling Yugi that he needed some more time to cool his head. He said that Yami and the others did not need to see that side of him. Reluctantly, Yugi agreed with him, sitting back down.

* * *

The moment Atemu had returned by himself, everyone was shocked. They had thought that since Yugi had started officially dating Yami, that Yugi would stay with them.

Evon started crying, not wanting to go home to her father. Flying to Yugi's room, Atemu grabbed her, stopping her from not hearing this.

Atemu began explaining what Immor said to Yugi with becoming a God and to return to his place the night of new years eve, as it would take time to gather a few gods and goddesses to perform whatever it was to make Yugi a god.

They all understood as Evon stopped her tears.

"So, if Yugi is not suppose to return there for a few more weeks, why didn't he come back with you?" Ryo questioned.

Exhaling "Because he literally snapped when explaining the things that he hated the most about this place. The most thing is about every territory needing to be held by their hands and the fact that Yugi does everything for them, while they don't have to lift a finger to do anything. I told him to stay and cool off before coming back because you all don't need to see Yugi like that." Atemu stated.

"It would have been a treat to see Yugi in such a pissed off mood." Malik said.

"But then we would have been on that side of his till he cooled off." Seto added, hugging Evan, who was now two years old.

Within the next two minutes, which included Atemu's explanation, Yugi stepped into the room, anger still etched into his eyes.

Before anybody could get a word out, Yugi standing in front of his couch, kicked the small wooden coffee table towards the window, crashing out it and breaking onto the floating land. Luckily nobody was standing in the way of Yugi's sight.

Closing his eyes, Yugi sat down, exhaling an exhausting breathe "Everything wants to piss me off today." He stated, resting an arm over his eyes, hand tilled to rest on the back of the couch.

"So...kicking the coffee table out the window is cooling off?" Atemu asked, mouth hanging open just as the others had.

Bakura and Marik were shock "You can destroy stuff, but we can't. Come on! How many times have we gotten pissed, yet we could not break anything!" Bakura snapped.

"Because you were not the ones to build this Mansion. I was part of the build, so I can break things." Yugi stated calmly. He was well aware of the fact that Atemu accidentally spilled who had built the Mansion a while back, yet he didn't say anything on the fact of it. "Anyways, I was cooled off till Immor returned to me, handing me a good sized rule book, that I left there for next time, of the rules on how to be a God. The book explains everything to how to create a planet, life, solar systems, galaxies to a dimension, all in which I will be doing at some point in time down the road." Taking a breath "I was also told I would continue to rule Immorus till I got a son to take over, as well as the process of becoming a God, to how long it would take."

Yami finally could get himself to talk after seeing Yugi return "How long will that take." Dreading the answer as he asked it.

Not looking at Yami "An entire month at most...It all depends on how well the God magic fuses with my Ancient magic. It would have taken longer if I hadn't been a Vampire, so a month is not that bad." Yugi proclaimed.

"Could you still die even as a God?" Joey asked in wonder.

Nodding "Yes, in a way a lot easier than just the way I am now. If the God magic is completely stripped from my body, my immortality will also be stripped. I would die right then on the spot. There would be no going back at that point...Don't say this information to anyone else besides the people in here. The council does not need to know about how to easily kill me, though I doubt Curt, Isis, Brandon or Kate would do anything till after I have an hair to the throne. Aknamkanon...I may tell him later on down the road, but for now it stays between this group. Got it!"

Everyone agreed with him.

Evon flew over to Yugi "Okay, any other questions can wait till after I get back when I leave new years eve night." Standing up Yugi headed into the room below the stairs and grabbed something, walking back out as the door swung shut "Yami, catch!"

Yami turned just as Yugi had thrown something at him, just barely catching whatever it was. The thing Yugi had thrown was the key to the old house Yami had cleaned that time. Looking at Yugi, confusion written on his face.

"Keep that key safe. Do whatever you'd like with the interior."

Choking "A-ah! That sounds like you are leaving us for good. Is this some kind of gift in saying goodbye!"

Shaking his head "No, nothing of that. I just don't have a need for it anymore. I thought I would make it into some kind of shop one day, but I won't have time to do any of that now. Do what you want with it. It is yours now." Yugi said, a calm smile on his face.

After hearing Heba say that Yami wanted his own place to create art, Yugi thought that his and Atemu's old house would be the perfect spot for it.

"Don't worry, I'll come back once I have control over that magic, which will happen during the process of getting it. I'm not allowed to leave till I do have control, either way." Walking for the stairs "I'm going to sleep for a week. I'm going to need as much energy as I can get before the time comes." Yugi called down the stairs before reaching his room.

The group went out their day like normal, Yami and Heba needing to go home to help their mother out with the shop, leaving Amara and Aknamkanon in the loop for the time being till Yugi returned at the end of January.

* * *

The evening of new years eve, Yugi and Yami had moved their relationship a little farther, getting to the point where they could make out with each other, rough housing it, yet at a comfortable pace for Yami, not wanting to scare him off.

When night came, Yugi left to confront Immor, wishing that it could go faster than a month.

After two weeks, Yami started having thoughts of doubt.

He lay in his bed at his parents house, clutching the key Yugi had given him ' _Yugi gave me the house. He gets my hopes up. We finally move our relationship further along and then he leaves, says he will come back once he has control.'_ Tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Rolling over ' _He sure knows how to hurt someone without knowing it.'_ Yami thought, forcing himself to sleep.

 **~Downstairs~**

"Yami is upset." Amara sighed.

Aknamkanon nodded in agreement "I know what you mean. Even though we know Yugi is coming back by the end of the month, Yami is still upset about not being able to see him."

"For now Yami will just have to deal with Yugi being gone. Two more weeks, and then he'll be back." Chuckling "Yami will be back to his regular self once he sees him."

Smirking "More like screaming bloody murder for making him worry. You know how he gets when he is worried like this. He'll drag this on for a good month before he forgives him."

Aknamkanon nodded "He gets that from you mostly. His temper he gets from me the most." A moment of silence "It is kind of suspicious to say that Yugi going off to stay with Immor for an entire month, after both Yugi and Atemu had went to discuss whether or not they were going to stay."

Amara agreed "I wonder what those two decided on since Yugi has said he did not want to die, yet do something different than staying here...we'll have to see what he says when he returns." She said.

It was clear that Yugi did not explain everything to his council, as well as told Heba and Yami to not tell them everything.

* * *

Two more weeks quickly passed. The entire planet questioned everything that Yugi had done for their world and wondered if he would be back sooner rather than later.

At the moments Atemu, Heba, as well as everyone else were gathered in the Mansion, late night to be exact. Everyone in the Vampire territory had been asleep accepts for the people in the Mansion, Yami not present.

Minutes before the group decided to hit the hay, a portal opened near the door, Yugi stepped into the room, surprising everyone as they thought that Yugi had decided not to return at all.

Wondering into the living room "YOU'RE LATE!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Making us all worry for nothing!" Ryo snapped.

"You are never back at the time you say." Joey and Seto stated.

"Of all the days you could have been late, you pick the day you said you promised you'd be back." Atemu stated.

Sweatdropping yet sighing in exhaustion "Sorry, sorry, training intensified and Immor and I lost track of time. The next time I see Immor won't be for another seven months." Yugi explained "He said my body needs time to rest since it has yet to adjust to the new magic." Looking around the room before looking out the window, seeing that it was dark out, Yugi sighed nodding slowly.

"Well you are back now for some time. Yami can stop moping around and being depressed all the time." Marik started, crossing his arms.

Bakura nodded in agreement "I agree, I mean Yami knew that you were coming back yet he still became all moppy and depressed. It got so bad that Heba said he moved out and is staying at your old house that you gave him the key for, and has not come out unless he needs food. We haven't seen him since he moved there."

Yugi's jaw dropped, surprisingly shocked that Yami has taken that route. Exhaling closing his eyes and mouth, scratching his head "Well that certainly did not cross my mind. Heba, when did he move out?"

"Two weeks ago. He slept one last night in the house and then the next morning he had a bag packed with his clothes and some other stuff and left without saying much, just 'I'll be gone for a couple weeks, don't bother changing my mind. I have to do this.' something along those lines. I barely see him myself. Mother wants to kill him for running off when she needs help the most around this time." Heba explained.

Yugi sighed in annoyance "For some reason, I am not surprised that Yami would do something like this. One reason why I did not want Yami around me when he remembered his past. My one fear had actually happened for the choice it was not meant for." Scratching his head "I gotta go talk with him before something bad happens." He said going for the door, opening it.

"He may not be awake anymore." Heba called after him.

"Then I'll wait till he wakes." Yugi yelled back, closing the door after him.

Yugi had ran all the way to the house, not caring if he got strange looks from late night Vampires taking late night walks. He just wanted to get to the location he was going to as fast as he could, and in less time too.

Once there Yugi noticed the living room lights were on. Knocking, not too quickly, he waited a moment as he did not here any movement from the inside. Knocking once more he still did not hear anything.

Releasing his breath Yugi tried the door knob, finding out that the doors had been unlocked this entire time. Taking another breath Yugi entered, shutting the door just as his eyes landed on Yami, who was fast asleep on the couch, multiple sketch books lay all over the floor near him.

Exhaling "You fall asleep and you leave the doors unlocked." Shaking his head "Good way to get yourself attacked by my Ex's and any other jealous people." Yugi said out loud as he locked the doors behind him, making his way over to Yami.

Picking him up, Yugi headed upstairs to his old room, shutting the lights off with his magic.

Once in the room Yugi layed Yami down before slipping his shoes off, joining him and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning the birds on the roof woke Yami.

Groaning in annoyance he buried his face further into the couch cushions, yet for some reason, the couch cushions felt different from last night. Blinking his eyes awake, shielding the sun from them, Yami sat up slightly to see what it was he was laying on.

To his utter surprise, he found Yugi laying next to him. For the passed two weeks Yami had deemed Yugi for not returning at the end of those two weeks, yet there he was, sleeping right next to him as if he had not gone anywheres.

Slipping off the bed, Yami sat on his legs, confused to why Yugi had waited till late last night to come see him.

Feeling movement Yugi opened his eyes part way, raising his arm to lay across his eyes, stretching his body after a good night's rest, not getting enough rest since he had left. After a moment Yugi sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Turning his head towards Yami on the floor Yugi relaxed, leaning back on his arms, lightly smiling down at his mate.

Yami noticed that Yugi had woken up, and was now smiling down at him. Annoyed Yami jumped up and lunged at Yugi, hugging him to death.

"Why did you not come see me yesterday when you came back!" Yami snapped, yet his death hug meant that he felt differently about the situation.

Yawning before answering "Sorry, Immor and I lost track of time. In truth I did not get back till late last night. When I got back and came here, you were already sleeping on the couch. You left the door unlocked by the way. You could have gotten attacked if I hadn't came last night."

"Oops, forgot to lock that didn't I..." Silence for about a minute "How long will you be staying till the next meet up with Immor?" Yami questioned, tightening his hold around Yugi's neck.

Smiling slightly "Seven months, so you don't need to worry about me disappearing for a while."

Surprised "Why so long though. I'm pretty sure God training takes years to perfect."

Nodding "It does, yet I have plenty of years to go around. Anyways, Immor said that my body needs a rest as I do have a new magic within me, that is why he gave me so long. I do, however, need to focus that magic almost every night to keep what I have learned and built up intact." Leaning back Yugi laid the both of them down, Yami somehow laying on top of Yugi.

Pushing himself into a kneeling position, Yami blushed at how he looked, tried to get away yet Yugi grabbed ahold of his arms, keeping him still.

"I am sure that seven months is a good amount of time to move things along?" Yugi asked in question.

Yami thought for a few seconds, blush still plastered on his face. Yugi's words then clicked in his mind, that blush darkening as he lowered himself down, laying on top of Yugi again. He slowly nodded, tightening his arms around Yugi once again.

Chuckling, running his hand through Yami's hair "When the time comes, I won't force you. The choice will be yours, not mine."

Yami nodded once again, though rose up and faced Yugi, blush subsiding slowly.

Letting his hand fall Yugi cupped Yami's cheek, pulling him closer to him, kissing him ever so gently.

When the two pulled apart Yami saw in Yugi's eyes to how much Yugi loved him.

"I love you."

Shocked, Yami could not believe his ears "W-what."

That made Yugi flushed "I. Love. You."

Smiling for real for the first time since Yugi had left a month ago. Tears appeared at his eyes, though not falling "I-I love you, too."

They both kissed once more, this time a bit more heated than the last as well as longer, Yugi flipping them both over.

From this moment onward, it was safe to say in the next six months, that these two would become even closer than they already were.

* * *

And there you have it for those who wanted these two to kiss.

Next two chapters will be more into their lives. Will be the last two chapters of the story after all this time.

See you on the next update ;)


End file.
